Curse of the Halfbreed
by SpirittigerRei
Summary: I guess there are times when I wish I had never meant them.It’s just the curse of the halfbreed…Listen to my story…Life gets a whole lot crazier when the gang meets her. A whole alot. Everything is going bad Hieioc chp.28 'Dreams are only dreams'
1. Listen to my story

StR: Oh yeah baby! New series!

Yusuke: What about the other one?

StR: I'll finish it soon.

Y: Soon being in two years.

StR: NO! More like a month.

Y/sigh/

StR: Here's the first chapter.

_"I'm always amazed to hear of air crash victims so badly mutilated that they have to be identified by their dental records. What I can't understand is, if they don't know who you are, how do they know who your dentist is?"  
Paul Merton._

Chapter 1: Listen to my story…

_I guess there are times when I wish I had never meant them. This is one of those times. How silly was I to believe that the future was set in stone. I've seen it too many times to know that's not true. These things are always happening to me. It's just the curse of the half-breed…_

_Listen to my story… find out where I went wrong…learn from my mistakes…don't doubt me for this is the truth…I shall start at the very beginning..._

"You know I'm getting sick and tired of you calling us in for these 'urgent' missions that most of the time aren't even urgent!" yelled Yusuke as he stomped into Koenma's office along with Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara.

"What are you taking about they're always urgent?" yelled the baby ruler.

"How is washing your office and telling you a story before bed urgent?" Yusuke yelled back.

"Can we have Lord Koenma tell us what's wrong before you carry on with this argument?" asked Kurama.

"Thank you, Kurama. Yes I called you here for-" Koenma was interrupted by a loud alarm. "Already! You guy's have to hurry to the vault!"

"Why?" asked Kuwabara.

"There's a thief! Capture the thief and being them here!"

"Okay, okay we're going!" said Yusuke.

* * *

In the vault a cloak figure was holding some sort of talisman.

"Hm, pretty," the figure said. Yusuke and the others barged opened the door.

"Stop right there!" Yusuke said with his index finger ready to go. Kuwabara had his spirit sword out, Kurama had a rose out, and Hiei had his hand on his katana. The cloaked figure looked at them. You could only see purple glowing eyes under its cloak.

_At that time I didn't know that these four boys would change my life forever._

"Sorry, I've got what want and I've worn out my welcome. I'll be leaving now." The thief started to melt into the shadows but was stopped by Kurama's rose whip wrapping around its throat.

'Youko?' Slowly the thief was forced out of the shadows only to be met by Yusuke's spirit gun. The cloaked figure skidded across the floor.

_I don't know what was wrong with me that night. I shouldn't have been so easily defeated. Maybe it was because of the moon or maybe it was just…destiny. I was a woken from my unconscious state by voices._

"When's this guy going to wake up?" wined Kuwabara.

"He's a wake now you baka," said Hiei. The thief slowly arose with a hand on its head.

"Ow. Where am I?" the thief asked.

"In my office," said Koenma who was currently in his teenage form.

"Oh hi dipper head!"

"Don't you hi me!" Botan soon walked into the room and looked at the thief.

"Rei! How are you?" she asked in a perky voice.

"Fine."

"Shut up! Now Rei I hope you know why you're here." Said Koenma folding his hands together on his desk.

"Not really."

"It's because you keep breaking into the vault!"

"But I put everything back the next day."

"That's not the point! I can't keep letting you do this. It makes me look bad."

"I wouldn't do that to you. You can do that yourself."

"That's it! Now being the nice person I am, I'll give you two choices for your punishment."

Rei looked over to the boys. "He's nice?" They chuckled a little and then remembered that Rei was a thief and glared.

"Now your choices are go to spirit world jail or-"

"I like that one."

"OR you can join Team Urameshi!"

"What's a Team Urameshi?"

"Those four boys behind you." Rei looked back to them and back to Koenma.

"You're kidding?"

"Hey we were the ones that beat you!" yelled Yusuke.

"I'm having a off day. I almost put tooth paste on my face and face cleaner on my tooth brush this morning."

"What kind of guy puts face cream on?" asked Kuwabara.

"Guy?" whispered Rei.

"This guy doesn't deserve to be on the team!" yelled Hiei.

"Hiei lets just give him a chance," said Kurama.

"Koenma now I'm defiantly not going to on the team."

"Why not?" asked Koenma.

"They keep calling me a guy."

"Wait you're not a guy?" asked Yusuke. The thief pulled off her hood.

"Do I look like a guy!" Rei had bright blue eyes with light brown hair that went to the middle of her neck.. She had golden bangs that went to her chin and a purple headband around her for head.

"No you don't."

"So Rei what's your decision?" asked Koenma

"Um…I hate cages." She said.

"Well then it's decided! You shall be the new member of Team Urameshi!" He said.

_What Koenma didn't know that day is I was talking about joining Team Urameshi. _

* * *

"This is where you guys live!" exclaimed Rei. Rei stood outside a four-story mansion.

"Well every now and then," said Kurama. "Hiei's really the one who spends the most time here."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well me, Yusuke, and Kuwabara have families in the human world. We come here before or after missions."

"And sometimes just for fun," said Kuwabara.

"Like when we skip school," said Yusuke.

"Oh," Rei said sadly. "But still it seems too big for just you four."

"Botan and two other girls come a stay here two," said Kurama heading inside.

"Oh. Hey wait for me!"

"It's a lot bigger on the inside," said Rei with tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm never going to remember where anything is."

"You'll learn," Kurama said, "Hiei will show you where everything is."

"What? Why me?" yelled Hiei.

"Because I have to dinner and you're closest to hers."

"I hate you."

"Yes, you've told me that many times."

"Hn." With that he left towards the stairs with Rei skipping to catch up.

* * *

"Stop that!" yelled Hiei.

"Stop what?" asked Rei.

"Skipping!" She had been skipping through the whole tour. They had already gone though the whole first and second floor and are currently going up to the third floor. "This is the bathroom and that's my room. Stay out of it."

"The bathroom or your room?"

"MY ROOM YOU BAKA!"

"Okay, okay! Geez! Mr. Happysunshine is in a bad mood. Sooooooo, where's my room?"

"Across the hall from my." Hiei went over to the door to the new room and opened it. Rei looked in to see a bed, a dresser, a window, and white walls.

"Kinda plain isn't?"

"You have to do it yourself," said Hiei as he walked away but stopped. "You're different from when we met you in the vault."

"Yeah, I do that a lot." Hiei nodded and continued walking..

"Hey where you going?"

"Hn."

"He reminds me of Z. That's really scary." She said to herself and then ran after him. When she got down stair she saw two girls she didn't know. One with aqua hair and crimson eyes and another with brown hair and brown eyes. The aqua hair bowed.

"Hello my name is Yukina," she said.

"And I'm Keiko Yukimura," said the brown hair girl.

"Um…hello. Hold that thought. Be right back." the gang all looked at each other with question.

"SPYING ON ME AGAIN, HUH?" yelled Rei.

"GROWL, GROWL!" roared a mystery voice.

"YES I'M CALLING YOU A STALKER!" the others raced outside to see what was happing. What the saw was Rei arguing with a tiger that had a sun on its forehead. The circle part of the sun was a swirl and the sun was formed from the tiger's stripes.

"Uh…" The gang just stared at the two arguing buffoons until the two noticed them.

"You're probably wondering who this is," said Rei. "Well this is Fang. He's my pet."

"Gr?"

"Yes pet!"

"You can understand him?" asked Kuwabara.

"Of course. Can't everyone understand their pets?"

"No."

"Then you must be a loser."

"HEY!"

"But its true," said Hiei.

"Shut up shrimp!"

"Heh heh heh!" laughed Rei.

"What are you laughing about? You're just as tall as me!" yelled Hiei. Rei didn't stop laughing, she just laughed harder until she fell on the ground holding her stomach.

_I hadn't laughed like that in a long time…since I left…_

"Hey it's not that funny," said Yusuke.

"Is Rei-Chan okay?" asked Yukina.

"I'm sure she's fine," said Kurama.

* * *

"I would like to inform you that Rei is currently part of Team Urameshi. Is that okay?" asked Koenma.

"Yes that's fine. Actually it's good to know where she is." Said a voice that came out of Koenma's TV.

"What do you mean?" Koenma asked.

"Rei's been missing for quite some time now.."

"Missing. You mean she ran away?"

"Yes. But she's not the kind of person to stay in one place for to long. This should do her some good. But there is some things I wanted you to do for me."

"Right."

StR: All right! First chapter is done! Please review and come back!


	2. The fight, the game, and the nightmare

StR/playing Monopoly with Yusuke/ Enjoy! It's your turn Yusuke.

Y: We've been playing this for 12 hours! Can I sleep?

StR: No we must finish! Hopefully we get this done by the time the chapter's over!

Y: Save me!

Children: You spend the first 2 years of their life teaching  
them to walk and talk. Then you spend the next 16 years  
telling them to sit down and shut-up.

Chapter 2: The fight, the game, and the nightmare

"_I'll kill them," said a dark evil voice. "I'll kill them all just like I did with the others. Then I'll go and kill your other little friends too."_

_"No!" shouted Rei._

_"You actually think you can stop me with a stupid barrier? You're only ignoring the inevitable. I will kill them and I'll make sure it's painful!"_

_"NO!"_

_"Hahahahaha!"_

"Leave me alone!" shouted Rei as she jolted up in a cold sweat. Hiei barged in with his hand on his katana.

"What? What's wrong? Is there a demon?" yelled Hiei, looking around. Rei started to blush seeing Hiei with no shirt on.

"No just me! I kinda had a nightmare," she said.

_I had that dream before. The dream where that thing said she was going to kill my friends. That's why I always run from the people who cared about me. I wanted to run away again but I was tried of running away._

"YOU WOKE ME UP FOR THAT?" yelled Hiei.

"Sorry!" 'Damn he has cool hair…and nice abs.'

"Hn." Hiei left and Rei sighed. A figure that had red glowing eyes and looked like a shadow appeared sitting at the edge of the bed.

"No more running," said the shadow.

"Right. I'm tried of it."

"Good. I wasn't going to let you anyway. Go to bed."

"Yes oh great one." Rei said sarcastically.

"That's right I'm g… She's asleep."

* * *

"Yum! This is great!" cried Rei stuffing her face with breakfast that Kurama made.

"Grow grow!" agreed Fang who was eating at the table to.

"Get away from the table and eat on the floor like your suppose to Fang!" Fang grumbled and took his plate in his mouth and ate on the floor. Yusuke and Kuwabara came running into the chanting 'Food, food, food!' only to see that all the food was gone.

"What happen to all the food?" yelled Kuwabara.

"Well, Rei's eating the last of it," said Kurama. Rei stopped eating the last of her sausage when she heard her name. She looked over to see a waterfall of drool coming out of Yusuke and Kuwabara's mouth. She put the fork in front of their face. They nodded and leaned forward to take a bite but Rei put it in her mouth before they could.

"Thanks Kurama, that was great!" said Rei as she skipped out of the kitchen to watch TV and Hiei came in. He saw Yusuke and Kuwabara crying and Kurama sweat dropping.

"I don't want to know," he said as walked over to the freezer and got some sweat snow out.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Kurama.

"Eating," said Hiei. He was about to take a bite but Kurama took the spoon and carton away from him. "Hey!"

"No sweets for breakfast. I'll make some waffles. Then we'll train."

After breakfast they went into the living room to see Rei and Botan crying at the TV.

"What's with them?" asked Yusuke.

"He is sooooooo hot!" cried Botan. "But he's taken!" She just started to cry more.

"Look at his hair!" cried Rei.

"And those abs!"

"And the hair!"

"And the eyes!"

"And the hair!"

"What's with you and hair?"

"That's the first thing I notice about guys. I love good hair."

"I would hate to interrupt this… interesting conversation but we're going to train and wondering if you two wanted to come," said Kurama. They looked at each other and nodded.

* * *

"So Rei what kind of powers do you have?" asked Kuwabara.

"It's a secret," she whispered with her index finger near her mouth.

"You can control shadows, can't you?" asked Kurama.

"Huh?"

"That's right! You were trying to escape by using the shadows," said Yusuke.

"That was the talisman's doing."

"Oh."

"So Rei, do you use any weapons when you fight?" asked Kurama.

"Of course."

"Want to tell us what they are?" asked an aggravated Hiei.

"I'm good with guns and swords!"

"Swords, huh? Okay me and you, right now."

"Eh?"

"You heard me."

"But I don't have my swords!"

"We have extras in the weapon room."

* * *

"Ready?" asked Hiei. They were in their indoor training center with built in arena.

"No," said Rei who was holding a sword in her right hand. 'One sword. Not good.'

"Good." Hiei vanished from sight.

"Hey wait…where'd he go?"

"Behind you!" Rei went wide-eyed and barley dodged with her sword. The sound of clashing metal echoed throughout the room. Hiei kept slashing at Rei and she kept dodging with her sword.

"That's weird," said Kurama.

"What is?" asked Yusuke.

"If you look closely at her hand you can see that her left hand if barley holding on to the sword."

"So?" said Kuwabara. "What's that mean?"

"It means she's probably not use to holding a sword with two hands."

"Okay?" said a confused Yusuke.

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." Back with Rei and Hiei, he had disappeared again and Rei cried anime style.

"This isn't fair," she wined.

"Life isn't fair!" yelled Hiei as he knocked the sword out of her hands. It flew towards the door right as Koenma was coming in.

"Ah!" yelled the teenaged form Koenma and slammed the door right before the sword impaled his head. Koenma slowly opened the door and gagged at the sword sticking out of the door.

"I win," said Hiei with his katana pointed at Rei's neck. Koenma came up and glared at them.

"His fault," Rei said pointing at Hiei. He glared at her.

"My fault? You're the one who sucks at swordsmanship!" yelled Hiei.

"I only had one sword and it wasn't even mine!"

"Only one sword?" asked Koenma.

"They only gave me one," said Rei.

"Whatever, I need to talk to," Koenma looked at the others, "Alone." The others left. But then Yusuke came back.

"I'll just get this out of your way," he said pulling the sword out of the door. It took him a couple of pulls to get it out but he did. They waited for Yusuke to leave before talking.

"I hate fighting with one sword. I feel so…so incomplete," said Rei.

"Then here," Said Koenma. He handed Rei three swords. She grew a big smile and grabbed them. She looked so happy but then the happiness turned into a glare and she held out her hand. "Okay but before I give you these, do not I repeat DO NOT BLOW UP THE HOUSE!"

"Me blow up the house? Geez Koenma have a little more faith in me. Now hand them over." Koenma handed her two guns in their cases. "Yay!"

"I was told you ran away."

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't worry I'm not taking you back. You'd just run away again. So you're going to stay on the Urameshi Team for awhile." Koenma started to walk out. "This time, don't run away."

_I wanted to say 'I won't'. I knew I didn't want to run but fear…it can do many things to you._

"Tomorrow you can go to the Spirit World Shopping Center for new stuff. Only the essentials, though. Just tell the ogres to put it on my tab."

"Okay, bye!" said Rei as she ran out.

* * *

"So I never asked this but what's with the sun on Fangs head?" asked Yusuke. The gang, including Yukina and Kayko, was in the living room playing poker. Well expect Hiei he was at the window. Everyone looked up at Rei.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing," said Kuwabara.

"Um…well…it's his birthmark, I guess," said Rei looking at Fang who was lying right beside her. "He's had it ever since I knew him."

"How long have you known him?" asked Kurama.

"Hm…As long as I can remember. Straight flush! I win!"

"Aw man!" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"So what you guys have?" asked Rei.

"Two 10's," said Yusuke.

"A pair of 2's," said Kuwabara.

"A regular straight," said Kurama.

"I have nothing," said Kayko.

"Um…I have this," said Yukina. Everyone went bug eyed and Rei started to cry.

"Yukina that's a royal straight flush!" yelled Kayko.

"Is that good?"

"That beats Rei! You win!"

"Oh, I did? Sorry Rei-chan!"

"Baby, you don't have to apologize to her," said Kuwabara holding both of her hands. Hiei growled confusing Rei.

"But she was so happy," said Yukina

"It's okay Yukina. It's just a game. A game I was so close of winning!" cried Rei. "To think this is her first time playing poker." Everyone was laughing when Botan came in.

"You guys, your portal's here," she said. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kayko, Kurama, and Yukina got up.

"Thank you Botan," said Kurama.

"Where you going?" asked Rei.

"We're going home," said Kayko.

"We got school tomorrow," said Kuwabara.

"Only because Kayko's making me," grumbled Yusuke and Kayko slapped him. "OW!"

"I have to go back to my island," said Yukina.

"Don't worry we'll be back by the end of the week. Unless we have a mission or Yusuke decides to skip."

"Which he won't!" yelled Kayko. Yusuke sighed.

"Oh…Okay bye," said Rei. Everyone left except Hiei, Rei, Botan, and Fang.

"So I guess it's just us," said Rei.

"I'm afraid not Rei," said Botan, "I have to do my shift. I'll be back by Wednesday. Bye!"

"Well then I guess it's just me, Fang, and Hiei," said Rei.

"Hn." Hiei turned around and went to the back door.

"Hey where're you going?" yelled Rei.

"Out."

"Just me and you Fang," Rei looked at Fang to see he was staring out the window and she sighed. "You can leave if you want to."

"You sure?" asked Fang.

"Yeah and don't talk. Who knows if Hiei's eavesdropping."

"Grow," Fang disappeared and Rei went up to her room. When she got there she looked at the white walls.

"This place makes my feel like I should wear a straight jacket," she said. The shadowy figure that appeared last night came back.

"Then paint it," it said.

"What color?"

"Black with red flames."

"Maybe. But not red."

"Why?"

"It's the color of blood."

"Hn."

"You sound like Hiei."

"No he sounds like me, I'm older."

"I would hope so."

"What's that suppose to me?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

"Good night Rei."

"Night Ki-Ki!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Ki-Ki!" The shadowy figure disappeared. "I'm alone again. Guess I should be use to it."

StR: It is over! This is for you,Dolphingirl32173! Happy belated birthday!

Y: Can I go to sleep yet?

StR: No we have to finish the game!

Y/groans/

StR: Review!


	3. A week with Hiei part 1

StR: I will win this game/still playing monopoly/

Y: It's been three days! I want sleep and food!

StR: Not until I win!

Y: Uggggg!

StR: Enjoy the chapter.

_Never let the door hit you on the way out of reality!_

* * *

Chapter 3: A week with Hiei part 1

Monday:

"HIEI!" yelled Rei. Rei had already eaten breakfast and was now looking Hiei to go shopping with her. "HIEI, WHERE YOU AT?" Rei went out to the back to see if she could find him.

Where Hiei is…

Hiei was laying down on a tree branch to sleeping when he was rudely awoken.

"Hiei!" said Rei who appeared out of nowhere. Hiei jumped, almost falling out of the tree, out of surprise.

"What?" yelled Hiei, "Can't I get some peace and quite?"

"With me around? No way! Any way, you're going to take me to the mall!" she said as more of an order than a question. Hiei sat back on the branch and glared.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Sleeping."

"So after you're done sleeping than we can go to the mall?"

"Yeah sure."

'I'll just sleep until the mall closes,' he thought. Yeah with Rei, that's not gonna happen.

"Promise?"

"Yes okay! Just leave me alone!"

"Okay!"

Five minutes later…

The sound of gunshots echoed throughout the forest. Hiei was on the ground staring wide at the crazy girl who just shot at him.

"Oh good, you're up. We can go to the mall now," she said. She had that look in her eyes that said 'do it or I blow your brains out.'

"No." said Hiei getting back his glare.

"You promised!"

"I change my mind." A shadow covered Rei's eyes as she gripped he gun. She looked up and her eyes had a murderous look to them.

"I hate people who brake their promises!" she yelled as she started shooting at Hiei. He quickly got up and ran only to be followed by the shots. As time went on the shots never decreased but actually increased. Hiei looked back to see Rei had two guns.

'Damn it! He was right!' thought Hiei.

Flash back…

"Hiei be careful of Rei," said Koenma.

"Why?"

"When she really wants something she'll get it at all cost and not give up."

"So she's a spoiled brat."

"Well, yes. A crazy spoiled brat. Actually I don't think crazy is the right word." He said muttering the last part.

End…

'Now I know what he meant. Won't give up, huh? Neither will I!' About an hour later Rei ran out of bullets.

'Knew she couldn't keep it up.' He thought as he skidded to a halt. Yet again Hiei was wrong. Rei took out a machine gun. From where? Who knows. 'Shit!' Hiei once again ran for his life. Another hour went by and Rei had gone though ten other guns. She finally ran out of them and had to stop. By now, most of the forest was gone and Hiei was very tired.

"I win," said Hiei.

"Not quite," said Rei with that same look in her eyes. She took out a tape player and pressed play.

"My name is Hiei and I'm in love with Kuwabara. I like fluffy pink bunnies and frilly skirts. Like to dance and sing when know ones around. I also wet the bed but do tell anyone…" came Hiei's voice from the tape. Hiei's jaw dropped.

"I NEVER SAID ANY OF THAT!" he yelled.

"I have my ways." Said Rei as she took the tape out. Hiei raced get it but Rei dodged his attempt. Now if Hiei wasn't so tired he would of got it. He turned back around to try again but stopped when he saw Rei putting the tape in her shirt.

"Come and get it." She said patting her chest. Hiei growled in defeat. Rei's mood suddenly changed from 'I'll kill you' to happy perky. "Goody! I'll go change and meet you down stairs!" She skipped away and went back inside. Hiei fell to his knees, now realizing what she did.

'That onna missed the shots on purpose just to get me tired! She had this all planed out! She knew I was going to saw no! That clever bitch!'

_If he thought I was crazy now, just wait. You'll see I can get crazier. _

* * *

"Wow! This is your car?" asked Rei. Hiei had a very cool black sports car with a red dragon on the sides.

"Yeah," he said as he unlocked it with the key lock.

"I didn't know you could drive," she said as they got into the car.

"Koenma required us to get a license," he said as they drove off.

"I once had license," she said staring out the window.

'Once?' thought Hiei.

"They took it away. Something about reckless driving and three strikes you're out."

'She is crazy!'

"Yeah once I skidded my bike under a gas truck at the intersection. That kinda cause some damage… So on the way back can I drive?"

"NO!"

"Where to start? Where to start?" muttered Rei.

"Just pick!" grunted Hiei.

"But this place is sooooooo big!"

"If you don't pick I'm leaving!"

"Okay, okay. Lets go get the paint for my room first."

* * *

"What color? I like this purple but this one's cool too. What do you think Hiei?" asked Rei.

"The darker one," said Hiei who wasn't even looking.

"Okay. All get a gallon of this purple and black, and a little one of silver and gold…look Hiei, it's the color of your eyes!" yelled Rei jamming the color sample into his face.

"So?" he asked shoving the sample away from him.

"I like your eye color." Hiei stared at her and walked away with the purple and black paint in his hands. "What's with him…Any way, I'm getting this!" Rei ran after him with the three little cans of paint.

* * *

"Okay now lets go get room stuff," said Rei.

"Fine," said Hiei. They went into a bedroom and bathroom store and got new sheets, blinds, towels, and toiletries. She already had everything else. After that they went to get new clothes for Rei and much to Hiei's dislike, he was constantly asked 'how does this look?' and 'does this make me look fat?' Also to Hiei's aversion a lot of girls stared at him.

"Let's get lunch!" said Rei.

"You can eat at home," said Hiei.

"But I'm hungry now and I don't want to eat at home!" argued Rei.

"To bad!"

"They've got sweet snow."

"Okay lets go," said Hiei as he dashed off to the food court. Rei got some Raman and sushi and Hiei got his sweet snow. After lunch they headed back to the car to drop the stuff off and went back to an electronic store where Rei got a laptop, stereo, CDs, and anime.

"Koenma's letting you get all of this?" asked Hiei as Rei checked out.

"He said the essentials," said Rei as she paid with Koenma's credit card.

"How is anime an essential?"

"It makes the world go around…and it keeps me sane."

'She's sane?' thought Hiei.

"Here you go ma'am and enjoy your day," said the clerk.

"Thanks, you too. Lets go home."

_Home. The word was foreign to me. I never before really felt at home until in met the spirit detectives_.

As they headed to the exit of the mall Rei stopped at a jewelry stand. Hiei look over to see what caught the supposedly sane teen's eye. She was staring a necklace. It was a dragon and tiger that formed a circle. In the middle was a beautiful blue sapphire.

"I want it," said Rei.

"Then get it," said Hiei.

"Do you think Koenma will notice?"

"Would you care?"

"No."

"Then it really doesn't matter what the answer is."

"You're right. Miss, I want this necklace!"

"Alright. That will be $1,225.25 please," said the clerk. Rei handed her the credit card with a big smile on her face. The lady scanned it and frowned. "Um ma'am, there's only one cent left on here." After a few seconds of silence Rei slammed her head on to the counter and cried. A fountain of tears came out of both eyes.

"NO! Now I can't buy the necklace!" bawled Rei. Hiei just stared at the girl's paused reaction.

"At least you did max it out," said Hiei. Rei stopped crying and shot up.

"You're right." Hiei face faulted.

'Mood swings much?'

"Lets go!" said Rei.

"I'll catch up," said Hiei.

* * *

"You sure I can't drive?" asked Rei for the fiftieth time.

"NO! You don't have a license!" yelled Hiei.

"I use to."

"Use to! That's the key word!"

"Fine, you don't have to yell." A few moments of silence went by when Rei reached to change to station.

"Don't touch it," warned Hiei.

"But, Nickel Back is coming on! Photograph!"

"I don't care. I like this music."

"But you can't understand what heavy metal bands are saying."

"I like it like that." Rei sighed and laid her head on the door. Of course she had to open the window first. They stopped at a red light when another car with it's top down pulled up beside them. Driving was some ugly guy with him buddies.

"Hey girl why do you look so sad?" called out the ugly on.

"My friend wont let me listen to Nickel Back!"

"Come over here and we can cheer you up!" said one of the ugly one's buds.

"Can we listen to Nickel Back?"

"Sure."

"Okay!" said Rei as she was about to open the door.

"No you don't!" yelled Hiei as he pulled her back in.

"Jealous?" she asked.

"No!"

"Then why can't I go?"

"Because you don't know them, you naive onna! Didn't your mom ever tell you not to go with strangers?" yelled Hiei. Rei's eyes sadden.

"Maybe." Hiei thought that meant yes and drove when the light turned green. Rei looked out the window and stared into the distance.

_The fact was I didn't remember what mom ever told me. I didn't want to remember. I didn't want to remember her voice…or her face. I just made it easier to forget. I would learn that forgetting is not the right thing to do. It's hard to forget a thing like that but it's harder to remember..._

* * *

"Now I see why you didn't want to eat here," said Hiei looking at the kitchen. It was covered in flour and eggs. "I don't know if I want to know, but what happen?"

"I was making pancakes the old fashion way when I tripped and flour and eggs went everywhere," she said.

"That can't make this big of a mess."

"I tried cleaning it up but it just made it worst. Of course that was probably because the cloth was coved in flour." Hiei stared at her like she was an idiot, which she was.

"Then why didn't you clean the cloth?"

"I got distracted. The mall was about to open so I had to find you."

"Sure I was the cause of the messy kitchen. It was all my fault," Hiei said sarcastically.

"Okay."

"I was being sarcastic!"

"That's not what the tape says," said Rei as she pulled out her handy dandy tape recorder.

"You little bitch!"

"Yup! So what's there for dinner?"

"Take out."

"Okay." So they ordered take out and then went to bed.

Tuesday:

Boom!

"What the hell did you put in there!" yelled Hiei. See, Rei was making breakfast for some strange reason and decided to blow up the kitchen.

"I'm not sure. I was just putting in random ingredients from around the kitchen," said Rei looking at the ingredients. "Ah here's the problem! I put baking powered, vinegar, and gun powder in the pot!"

"WHAT IS GUN POWDER DOING IN THE KITCHEN?" yelled Hiei.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT HAS THE GUNS!"

"Oh yeah I put it in here by mistake." Hiei face faulted.

'I'm going to kill her!' thought Hiei.

"Take out?"

"Yeah," sighed Hiei.

* * *

"You lied to me!" said Ki-Ki who was helping paint Rei's walls purple in her room.

"What do you mean?" asked Rei who was currently painting a tiger in gold paint.

"You said there was going to be flames!"

"I changed my mind. Hey your getting really good at concentrating on an idem and using it."

"Don't change the subject. But yes I am getting good." There was a knock on the door and Ki-Ki disappeared having the paint roller fall into the paint holder thingy. Hiei came in not even bothering to get an answer.

"Will you turn the music down!" yelled Hiei. Rei had been blaring the music so loud Hiei could here from outside in the forest...what was left of it anyway.

"What?" yelled Rei even though she could hear him. Hiei went over to the stereo and turned it off. He looked up at Rei's tiger.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Painting a tiger. I going to paint a dragon on that wall over there but I'm afraid that it won't look good. I suck at dragons. Do you know anyone who can paint good dragons?"

"I can."

"Really? Prove it!" Hiei motioned her to follow him. Rei hopped down from the ladder she was on and followed. Hiei opened his bedroom door. Rei peaked in a saw a blood red dragon painted on the four black walls. "COOL! You did this?"

"Yes."

"Do my room! Do my room!"

"Why should I? You tried to kill me, blackmailed me, dragged me to the mall, blew up the breakfast, and…"

"And?"

"You'll do something eventually."

"Please!" Rei gave him some puppy dog eyes.

"Get rid of the tapes."

"The one form earlier today?"

"And the one from yesterday."

"Fine!" said Rei. She reached into her pocket and gave Hiei the tapes. Hiei burned the tapes in his hands. "Why'd you do that?"

"So you can't steal it back!"

* * *

"Wow, that's really good!" said Rei looking at the silver dragon on her wall.

"Hn," said Hiei sitting on the ladder.

"Needs one more thing," said Rei getting up on the ladder. She took the red paint and painted the dragon's eye. "There! Now sign your name."

"Why?"

"Because all artist sign their names!" She was getting off the ladder when she tripped and fell into the paint. She stood up to show her butt covered in silver and gold with a hint of black and red. "Well at least these are paint pants! Good thing I didn't fall in the purple paint still, need that."

"You are a klutz," Hiei said.

"Hey if you-" Rei stopped when she realized she flung paint at Hiei's face. "Ah… sorry Hiei!" She tried not to laugh but failed. Hiei jumped off the ladder and took a handful of paint and glared at Rei. "Hiei, no! Bad Hiei! Let's talk this over, okay?" Hiei shook his head and threw the paint at Rei. It hit her in the face. "Oh now it's on!" So they got into a big paint war. The walls were occasionally hit with silver or gold paint.

* * *

"I like it," said Rei. She was laying on the ground and Hiei was sitting on it with one knee close to his chest and his arm around it. They had finished the painting. They hand put black flames under the tiger and dragon. The other two walls they left what ever hit it droning their paint war, which Hiei won. Paint had gotten in Rei's hair and she freaked out. "Hey Hiei?"

"Hn."

"You know your the white part of your hair is gold now."

"Great."

"So who takes a shower first?"

"You can."

"Okay!" Rei got a change of clothes and skipped to the shower. Hiei got up and went over to the dragon. He picked up a small paintbrush and signed his name.

"What has she done?" Hiei asked himself. He walked off the light and left the bedroom.

* * *

"HIEI!" Rei yelled as she ran down stairs in a tank top and sweats. Hiei, who was on the couch watching TV, looked over him shoulder.

"What?" he asked.

"It won't come off! I'm a silver, gold, red, black, purple martial artist! If my enemies me their going to laugh!" she cried.

"Join the club," said Hiei. Hiei had decided to use the down stairs bathroom to wash up and he to had colorful skin.

"Your hair's still gold," pointed Rei.

"I know."

"Hey, I got an idea!" shouted Rei as she raced upstairs.

"Great. I'm going to die." Rei soon raced back down.

"Close your eyes!" said Rei.

"No."

"Don't you trust me?"

"No."

"Hiei doesn't trust me!" cried Rei. Her face turned from sad to psycho in a second and put a gun to his head. "Do it."

"Okay!" Hiei closed his eyes and felt Rei doing something to his hair.

"There, all done! You can look now!" Hiei opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. She had taken a bleach pen and colored the gold white again.

"You bleached it?" Hiei said staring at the mirror.

"Yeah! Smart, huh?"

"Hn."

"So Botan's coming back tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Don't you think we should clean up?"

"We? You did all of this."

"Yes but I have black mail. So the me turns to a we," said Rei taking out a new tape.

"I took your tapes! You don't have black mail!"

"You should give me a little more credit, Hiei. I made copies."

"How many?"

"My secret."

"Then I say we leave it like this."

"Good enough for me. Night Hiei!"

"Night onna."

* * *

"You painted the flames!" Ki-Ki said happily.

"Just for you, Ki-Ki!"

"Stop calling me Ki-Ki!"

"No."

"Fine, I'll tell Hiei you like him!"

"What? I don't! Plus that will expose you!"

"I'll just take over your body."

"Fine…Kyoto."

* * *

Y: That's it I give up! You win!

StR: Okay.

Y: Okay? That's all?

StR: You quit so I win!

Y: I could of done that earlier and you would be okay with that?

StR: Yup!

Y/cries/ NO!

StR: Okay review!


	4. A week with Hiei part 2

StR: Thank you for the reviews! There was one reviewer that asked if Ki-Ki was related to Hiei. Um…no. I would like to know how that idea came into you, please and thank you. Usually I can figure these things out but you just got me stumped.

Y: Good job! You are my new best friend, person who stumped StR!

Kuwabara: I thought I was your best friend.

Y: You are Kuwabara.

StR: What about me?

Y: Kurama help!

Kurama: You got yourself into this you can get yourself out.

Y: Hiei?

H: Do you honestly think I would help you?

Y: No.

StR: Enjoy!

Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons because, to them, you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.

A week with Hiei part 2:

Wednesday:

"So you're not coming home 'till Friday?" Rei asked Botan on the telephone.

"Yeah Koenma's making me work over time" Botan said from the other end. Rei looked at the half ruined kitchen and Hiei fighting a demon. How or why the demon was here is a complete mystery. Rei sweat dropped.

"That's probably for the best," muttered Rei.

"Why?"

"Uh, that mean…uh…Koenma should give you an earlier vacation! Yeah and vacations are all ways more fun when there're early!" stuttered Rei.

"Uh huh," said Botan not sounding like she believed her, which she shouldn't. "So how's the house?"

"It's still standing with that's what you mean."

"That's impressive. Something's usually destroyed by now."

'I never said things weren't destroyed," thought Rei. 'Most of it's the demons fault though…'

"Rei? Rei!"

"I'm here!"

"What's that noise in the background?" asked Botan.

"What noise? I do not hear this noise you speak of."  
"ONNA!" yelled Hiei.

"Hiei's mad! Got to go!" Rei slammed the phone fast. "Guess what? Botan's not coming back 'till Friday!"

"That's great! Now help me!" yelled Hiei.

"So the great Hiei needs help, huh?"

"He has armor on that my sword won't cut and every time I cut off an arm it grows back!"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Distract it!" The demon looked over at Rei threw an energy ball at her. She dodged it but it destroyed the table behind her, a table that had waffles that Rei made. Rei squeezed her eyes shut tight.

'I made those waffles with out any mistakes or mishaps! He's gonna pay!'

_Now remember when I said I could get crazier? Here's a good example._

"HIEI MOVE IT OR GET BLOWN UP!" Rei had a rocket launcher ready to shoot. Hiei sped out of the way when Rei launch the missile. The exposition it caused, destroyed half the kitchen and the wall separating it andthe living room. Rei fell to her knees and Hiei appeared next to her.

"Where do your guns come form?" Hiei asked.

"He he he! My secret!" said Rei. "He destroyed my perfect breakfast!"

"Take out?"

"Yes."

* * *

"I give up!" said Rei at her attempt to clean up all the mess. She looked over at Hiei eating sweet snow. An anime vein appeared on Rei's head. "Hey! Why aren't you helping?"

"Because unlike you I don't do stuff that waste my time especially when it's useless. And it's rude to point," said Hiei. Rei's eyes narrowed at him.

"Yeah right. You're just a lazy ass," said Rei. She turned back around to attempt the imposable when she felt a glob of food hit the back of her head. She turned back around to look at Hiei. He was looking at a very interesting piece of lint in the corner. "I know you **did not **just throw that at my head!"

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't."

"Now see if ya did I would have to do this!" Rei picked up another glob of food and walked over to him. He stared at Rei not knowing what she was going to do. She took half of the glob, put it in her other hand, and smashed it against Hiei's cheeks. Then she spread it all over his face. He wiped of him face and glared at her. She just chuckled.

"I'm not participating in this childish game," said Hiei.

"You started it." Before Hiei was given a chance to respond the telephone rang. Rei and Hiei raced for the phone. Hiei only race for it to beat Rei, which he did.

"Yes?" he said unemotionally.

"Hiei?" asked Kurama surprised he picked up when someone else was in the house.

"Yes kitsune. Who else would it be?"

"Well…Rei."

"She's dead."

"WHAT?"

"You are so easy to fool. She right behind me." Actually Rei was drawing in the layers of mush of the ground.

"So how has your week been so far?" asked Kurama.

"How has my week been? Let me tell you how my week's been! I-" Hiei didn't get to tell Kurama all the wonderful things that happen because Rei pushed him out of the way.

"Our weeks been fine! Just fine! I was a perfect little angel and Hiei…well he was mean and lazy! Oh I finish my room! It's beautiful! I made breakfast! It turned out great! I-" Hiei grabbed the phone out of her hands.

"GO WATCH TV!" he yelled. Rei pouted and sulked away.

"My, my it seems you guys had a interesting week," said Kurama. Even though they were on a phone you could tell he was sweat dropping. "So what else happened?" Hiei was about to tell him but saw Rei looking at him. She held out the tape and had that look that said 'You tell, I'll let everyone listen to this tape.'

"Nothing," Hiei managed to get. He hated lying to his best friend but he had no chose. All his enemies could hear the tape and then his reputation would go down…then again if anyone found out that he was being black mailed by a sixteen-year-old girl, it would also ruin his reputation…it was a lose-lose situation.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to check up on you. I have to go, mother's calling."

"Hn." Hiei hung up the phone and gave Rei the most deadliest glare he could. Rei gulped and ran up stairs to her room.

* * *

Thursday…

"WHAT THE HELL?" "MY STUFF!" yelled Hiei and Rei. They both slammed their bedroom door open. Their pants were both socking wet.

"Is your room flooded to?" asked Rei.

"Yeah," he said. "The pipes must have busted."

"I wonder how?" pondered Rei. They both remembered yesterday's incident with the demon. Hiei glared at Rei. "What? How is this my fault?"

"The explosion you caused must have done something to the pipes!"

"You don't know that!" she yelled

"How else would it burst?" he yelled back.

"Old pipes?"

"They're only a few years old." Water started to flow out of their rooms and down the stairs.

"Maybe we should put are stuff down stairs before it gets ruined," suggested Rei.

"Hn."

* * *

"Man even the second floor is flooded," said Rei. "We should get everyone else stuff to. You get the boy stuff and I'll get the girls." Hiei glared at her. (He's doing a lot of that lately…)

"I'm not going into those rooms!" yelled Hiei.

"Kurama's not that bad…at least I think. But I have to do the girls because they got stuff that guy shouldn't see. Be brave Hiei!" she said as she sunk into Kayko and Yukina's room. Hiei glared at Kuwabara's room but decided to save that for later.

* * *

With Rei…

"So they share a room, huh?" said Rei. Rei walked over to the girl's dresser and neatly folded their clothes in the cardboard boxes her and Hiei had brought up.

* * *

With Hiei…

Hiei was glaring at Kurama's dresser. He finally opened a drawer. Seeing it was Kurama's boxers he took out the whole drawer and dumped the contents into the box. He decided to do that with all the other drawers to. Why were they taking out all the clothes dressers? Well because they need to take the dressers out so they wouldn't get ruined and the only way to do that was to disassemble it because it wouldn't fit though the door. They need to do that to the beds to. Luckily for Rei, Kayko and Yukina had those beds the Japanese use. You know the ones you can store in the closet. Did I mention the water was dripping down for the ceiling…no? Well it is. What fun! Hiei put Kurama's stuff down stairs and glared at Kuwabara's room again. Hiei shook his head and went to Yusuke's room. He did the exact same thing that he did with Kurama's room but it took longer because Yusuke was very messy.

* * *

Back with Rei…

She, unlike Hiei, was taking her time and taking care of the girl's stuff. She finally finished Kayko and Yukina's room and went over to Botan's room. There was a bathroom that connected the girl's bedroom together so she went though that.

* * *

Back with Hiei…

He just stood outside Kuwabara's room, not wanting to go in. He was about to turn the handle but was stopped by Rei's scream. He slammed open Botan's door thinking it was another demon. Rei looked at him with a terrified look on her face.

"It's pink…everything's pink," she quivered. Hiei looked relived for a second and then hit Rei on the head. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Hiei walked out and went to Kuwabara's room. "It can't be worse than Botan's room…or can it?" Hiei opened the door and walked in.

* * *

With Rei…

"To much pink! To much pink!" screamed Rei as she furiously threw Botan's clothes in the box. The faster she got everything out the shorter time she had to stay in the room. "Ki-Ki help!"

"What have I told you about calling me Ki-Ki," Kyoto said appearing next to Rei.

"I'm sorry Kyoto! Help me! Please!"

"Okay, okay!"

* * *

With Hiei…

Hiei just stood there with a disgusted look on his face. Kuwabara's room with covered in kitten posters and a lot messier than Yusuke's room.

"He won't mind if I leave everything here," he said as he walked out the door.

* * *

Down stairs…

"There I think we got everything," said Rei. "Now how…do I get out?" The whole living room was liked a maze of boxes. Boxes surrounded Rei on all four sides. "Hiei! I'm trapped!" Hiei appeared on a stacked of boxes that enclosed her.

"Just jump over them, onna," said Hiei.

"Oh." She jumped on to the box that Hiei was on and it collapsed onto the floor. Rei had swirlly eyes and Hiei just landed on his feet. "Never doing that again."

"Baka onna."

"I have a name! And I'm not a baka!" yelled Rei. After a short staring contest, Rei broke the silence. "So did you get everyone's stuff?"

"Hn."

"Kurama's?"

"Hn."

"And Yusuke's?"

"Hn."

"And Kuwabara's?"

"…"

"Hiei?"

"…"

"You didn't get Kuwabara's stuff?" yelled Rei.

"His room is worse than Botan's!"

"Fine I'll do it, you lazy ass!" yelled Rei. She started to walk away but stopped and turned around. "How do I get back to the stairs?" Hiei sighed and pointed to his left. Rei rubbed the back of her head. She climbed up the boxes and jumped off. Hiei heard a thud on the other side and shook his head. "I'm okay!"

* * *

With Rei…

She stood there with the same face Hiei had. "I see," she simply said. "I can a least take the posters down even though they're already half way ruined." She took them down and put them outside to dry.

* * *

Later…

Rei and Hiei were on the couch watching TV since there was nothing else to do except eat their instant Raman, which didn't seem to bother Rei.

"So I'm thinking we should turn off the water," said Rei all of a suddenly. Hiei stared at her.

"Why didn't you think of that before?" he asked bitterly.

"Why didn't you?"

* * *

Basement…

"So where is the water valve?" asked Rei.

"Some where," said Hiei.

"You don't know?"

"Not a clue. At least this day can't get any worse." Just then the lights went out.

"Oh, oh but it can!" said Rei.

"ERR! This never happened before you came!" yelled Hiei. Then a flicker of fire came to show Rei holding a candle.

"That's mean," she said.

"Where did you get the candle?" asked Hiei. Rei titled her head to the side with a confused look on her face.

"What candle? This is dynamite." Hiei glared at her. "What? Wha…oh! Yeah I see." She threw the dynamite down and ran upstairs screaming with Hiei right behind her. Once they got upstairs a small explosion was heard and then the light's came on. Hiei looked like he was on the edge of whether to kill her slowly or quickly. Rei got a scared look on her face

"I would like to say that the explosion shouldn't have caused to much damage," she said.

"Hn." They went down stairs to see a creator in the ground.

"See," she said.

"I'm not getting blamed for any of this," Hiei said.

"Don't worry I'll take full responsibility," said Rei.

"You will?" he said not sounding convinced.

"No not really. I'll just blame it on the demon."

"You're smarter than you let on, aren't you?"

"Yup! I got straight A's when I went to school!"

"Went?"

"I skip a lot!"

"Great, another detective."

* * *

It was night and Rei was sleeping on the couch while Hiei was sleeping on the windowsill and nether of them where asleep.

"Hey, Hiei?" spoke Rei.

"Hn?"

"I want a rematch against you." Hiei smirked.

"Fine but you won't win."

"We'll see."

* * *

The dreaded Friday…

The rest of the gang, along with Koenma in his teenage form, was walking up to the mansion. From the front everything looked fine.

"Oh good. The house is still standing," said Koenma. The boys looked at him in confusion. They continued to the front door when Kuwabara noticed his posters.

"Hey, these are from my room," he said.

"Then why are they out here?" asked Yusuke

"Not sure." Kuwabara bunched the posters in his arms and followed the other's inside. He dropped them when he saw the box filled living room. The others mouths hung open.

"REI!" yelled Koenma.

"Yes?" she asked popping out her head above the box in front of them. They all jumped back at her arrival.

"What happen?" yelled Koenma. Rei tapped her chin with her finger

"What happen? Hmmm…not sure. I know, I'll shall go ask the fuzzy blue bunnies of doom!" With that she disappeared into the maze of boxes.

"Get back here!" yelled Koenma. They some how managed to find their way to the only area that was not totally surrounded by boxes, the TV area, and Hiei just happen to be there with one elbow on the end of the couch and his head resting on his hand.

"Hiei, what happen here?" asked Kurama.

"The fuzzy blue bunnies of doom attack the house," Hiei realized what he said a shot up wide-eyed, "Oh no she's infected me!"

"Yay!" shouted Rei, who happen to be on top of a box behind them. She started to do a little dance. "I infected Hiei! I infected Hiei! Go me! Go me!" While doing her dance she fell off the box and landed on the couch. "Hello."

"Explain!" yelled Koenma.

"Everything?" asked Rei.

"Yes!"

"Okay…I made a mess in the kitchen."

"And," said Hiei.

"Destroyed a wall."

"And."

"Half the forest in the back is gone."

"And."

"The 2nd and 3rd floor are flooded."

"And!"

"There's a creator in the basement."

"And!"

"And what? I didn't do anything else!" yelled Rei.

"You tried to kill me, dragged me around that stupid mall, black mailed me, threw paint at me, threw food at and made me go insane!" Hiei yelled back.

"You threw food at me first!"

"What's your point!"

"I'm totally going to murder you!"

"Not If I kill you first!" Both of them took out their swords. Rei got two of her swords out. Yusuke had to hold Rei back and Kurama held Hiei back.

"Maybe you should explain everything," said Botan. So Rei explained the important details. Not her and Hiei's conversations, just things like the demon and so on.

"You maxed out my credit card?" asked Koenma.

"No, it has one cent left on it," said Rei.

"Be happy she didn't destroy the whole house," said a new mysterious voice. Everyone looked at where the voice was to see a black-cloaked figure with golden glowing eyes. Rei smiled and pranced over to the figure. She tugged on his cloak happily and he patted her on the head. "Hello, Rei." He looked over to Koenma and said, "I'm going to barrow her for a little while. Is that okay?"

"Yes, please do," he said.

"Rei go get your stuff." Rei looked around.

"I don't know where it is. It disappeared."

"Then you can barrow someone else's."

"Oh here's my box!" said Botan. She handed Rei some clothes in a bag.

"Thank you," said Rei. Her and the cloaked figure left soon afterwards. Koenma turned to the gang.

"Okay now start cleaning this place up," he said.

"What?" everyone yelled.

* * *

Some place late at night…

"You never asked me why I left," said Rei with her eyes closed.

"I think I already know why," said the cloaked figure. "And I don't blame you."

"Thanks Jackal."

"Don't mention it. You know black hair doesn't suit you."

"That's the full moons fault." She opened her eyes to show dull blue eyes instead of bright ones.

_The full moon was my worst enemy…the only one I could never defeat. _

* * *

StR/crying/ Yusuke hates me!

Y: I do not!

Ku: He hates me to!

Y: Kuwabara I don't hate you!

K: It's not good to lie, Yusuke.

Y: Kurama! You're suppose to be the nice one!

K: Really? Guess I didn't get the memo. Did you Hiei?

H: No.

Y: You guys are evil!

StR: He left! Nice going Hiei!

H: Why do you always blame me!

StR: Because you're the easiest to blame…right, I'm going to find Yusuke and drag him back so review and come back!


	5. Racing!

StR: So I'm playing to have a special Christmas chapter with a special surprise.

Y: What is it?

StR: It's a surprise!

Y: I wont tell anyone!

StR: It's going to be special…you just have to remind me when Christmas gets closer.

Y: I knew there was a catch.

StR: Enjoy!

I used up all my sick days, so I'm calling in dead.

Chapter 5: Racing!

So it's Monday and the gang is heading to Koenma's office. Why? A mission but you probably figured that out, right? Yusuke and Kuwabara came into Koenma's office snickering.

"HELLO!" shouted Rei. The two jumped at her voice. I mean she's been gone for three days and here she is sitting on a couch in Koenma's office eating instant raman. "So get the house clean?"

"Yeah with no help from you!" yelled Yusuke. Kurama and Hiei came in shortly after. Once Hiei saw Rei he glared his most deadly glare yet.

"What? What I do?" Rei asked Kurama.

"Well…"

* * *

Flashback…

Yusuke and Kuwabara were trying to find their boxes, even though Kuwabara doesn't have one but he doesn't know that, they found Rei's box and on top was the tape player. Being the curious people they are, they played it. Hiei's blackmail tape was in there and he walked in right in the middle of it.

End…

* * *

Rei gasped. "Hiei, I didn't mean for them to find that! I'm so sorry! You went threw my stuff!" yelled Rei.

"It was on top of the box!" yelled Yusuke.

"Yeah and what's with not taking my stuff down stairs!" yelled Kuwabara.

Koenma cleared his throat. "I hate to break this argument up but we have a mission." Rei giggled a little and tried to keep the rest of her laughter inside. "What?"

"YOU ARE SO CUTE IN YOUR BABY FORM!" squealed Rei. Tick marks appeared on his forehead as he transformed into his teenage form.

"THIS IS WHY I'M ALWAYS IN TEENAGE FORM AROUND YOU!"

"Deep breaths Koenma," said the blue ogre. "In and out. In and out." Koenma clamed down and sighed.

"Any way, there is this demon named _Kariudo you need to catch._ He and his gang are killing innocent demons. You will find him at _Mickey's: Maki's #1 Motorcycle racetrack_. You need to capture him without killing him! You will go under cover as a racer or mechanic and race Kariudo to catch him off guard."

"But none of us know how to ride a motorcycle," said Kuwabara.

Rei shot her hand up. "Oh I do! I do!" shouted Rei. Koenma ignored her.

"Yes I know, that's the problem," he said. Rei tugged on his shirt.

"I know how!"

"You guys are going to have to wing it." They weren't really paying attention to him. They were watching Rei dance around Koenma saying 'I do!'

"Um Koenma sir I think Rei can drive a motorcycle," said Kurama, sweat dropping.

"Thank you!" shouted Rei.

"No, no she can't."

"What? Yes I can Koenma!" Rei started pulling on him shirt. "Let me race! Let me race!"

"NO!"

"Please!"

"Not a chance!"

"But I'm the only one!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, STUPID? Don't answer that."

"But-"

"Just let her!" yelled Hiei.

"Don't get your frilly skirt in a bunch, Hiei," snorted Kuwabara. Him and Yusuke looked at each other and fell on the floor laughing. Hiei was surrounded in flames glaring at them then at Rei and back to them boys. All three of them gulped and sunk away.

"Okay Rei can race," sighed Koenma. Rei squealed and took her keys from Koenma, who some how had them. He also gave her and everyone else a fake ID. "Okay always keep your helmet on. They don't let girls race."

"Good thing your name can be a guys name to," said Yusuke.

"Good thing these ID don't have pictures on them."

"One problem," said Yusuke.

"What's that?" asked Koenma.

"How are we going to hide these?' he said squeezing Rei's chest. She screamed and slapped him. He flew through the door breaking it. Hiei had his hand griped onto his sword. No one noticed…well no one but our favorite kitsune.

'Interesting,' he thought.

* * *

"I don't want to be a mechanic!" wined Kuwabara. They were at the racetrack unloading stuff they brought for the race from the trailer thingy that hooked onto Yusuke's truck. Rei was changing into her uniform.

"Shut up!" yelled Hiei.

"I wonder what's taking Rei," wondered Kurama.

"Who knows," said Yusuke. A finger went down Yusuke's spine, sending chills throughout him.

"You're in my way," said Rei. Yusuke spun around fast.

"DON'T DO THAT!" yelled Yusuke. He looked at Rei's outfit. She had a black and deep purple jumpsuit with a black helmet on.

"So do I look like a guy?" she asked.

"Yeah. Where'd they go?" he asked rubbing her chest area. Rei slapped him.

"You never learn do you?" The others just shook their heads and sweat dropped. A guy with spiky black hair and weird red tattoo on the right side of his face came over. He wore a gray jumpsuit. He had his hand around some girl who looked like a slut. Some other guy were behind them. He walked up to Rei.

"My names Kariudo. Welcome," he said.

"Yo," said Rei in a fake guys voice.

"So where's your girl?"

"My girl? Uh…she's ah…" Kariudo walked over to Kurama, who had his hair up. He grabbed Kurama's hand.

"Is this her? She's cute."

"Um dude…that's a guy. One of my mechanics."

"This is a guy?" yelled Kariudo.

"Yeah," said Rei. "That's um…Kay. Yeah the spiky haired one is Hiki, the black hair one is uh…Yu…Yuki and the tallest one is uh…Kuku because he's crazy." The boy's glared at her. I don't think they liked their names.

"Okay…well this is Jewel and these are my mechanics," said Kariudo.

"Cool."

"I'll see you on the track. Oh and I better she your girl." Kariudo lefty and Rei sighed.

"Yuki?" yelled Yusuke.

"Sorry," said Rei.

"Kuku? Kuku?" yelled Kuwabara.

"It's the only thing I could think of at the time. The biggest problem now is I have to find a girl." Everyone thought for a second and then smiled.

* * *

"You guys owe me so much!" said Botan.

"Hey at least you don't have to pretend to be a guy," said Rei. Everyone was down in their assigned pit stop. Kariudo came over and nodded approval.

"Cute girl. I except. Now lets get this race going!" he said. He ran to his bike, which was already at the start line.

"Oh I'm so glade he approves!" said Rei taking her bike out to the starting line. It was a black bike with purple flames on the side.

"Sweet bike," said Kariudo. "Let me take a better look…PVM alloy wheels, good, good. A Carbon-fiber muffler AND a stainless steel exhaust pipe! No way! Is that Titanium shocks on the front and a quantum gas cart for the rear mono? MAGNESIUM BRAKES!"

"Yup! I also got custom ground cams and head with matching pistons! Not to mention ceramic connecting rods!"

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara.

"Not a clue," he said. (A/N: Actually I'm as clueless as they are. I got all my info from a manga. It's_ Oh My Goddess! _by Kosuke Fujishima. Please enjoy the rest of the chap.)

"You still wont beat me and my bike!" said Kariudo getting on his bike. It was gray and black, nothing special.

"We'll see," said Rei getting on to her bike.

"_Okay people! Lets get this race started! No rules except the first on to the finish line after 50 laps wins!" _said the announcer. The engines started roaring._ "Ready…GO!" _After the first ten laps Rei and Kariudo were in the lead neck and neck. Kariudo smirked and pressed a button on his handle. Oil came out the side of his bike making Rei swerve into a wall.

"Rei!" the guys and Botan yelled from the pit. Rei came jetting out of the dust in last place.

_I heard Hiei yell I worry which made me wonder why. Botan had always told me that he was cold hearted and Anti-social. He wasn't like exactly like that the week before._

'So that's how they want to play,' thought Rei. Rei sped up back to Kariudo in the 20th lap. She would have got there sooner except everyone was playing dirty which really started to tick her off.

* * *

"I need a tire change and oil change!" said Rei. It wasthe 25th lapwhen shewent back to the pit. Yusuke and Kurama went to put a new tire on and Kuwabara changed the oil. Hiei came over to Rei. "They're killing me out there!"

"Just play the game they're playing," said Hiei.

"But that's not right."

"Do you really have a chose?"

"No." Rei began to laugh, "Okay I'll just shoot them if they get in my way!"

"You do that." Rei went back to her bike and sped off again.

By the 40th round only Rei and Kariudo were left due to some explosions that came out of nowhere. They were tied 'til the 48th round.

'Time for my secret weapon!' thought Rei. She pressed a button that said turbo on her handlebars. Rei zipped down the track. Rei went wide-eyed when she saw two rockets come towards her. The explosion came soon afterwards.

"Told him he wouldn't win," said Kariudo. "WHAT?" Rei sped out of the dust with a purple barrier around her.

"Man that was a close on!" panted Rei. "Okay no more Miss nice girl!" Rei turned fully around on her bike with her rocket launcher. She shot a rocket at Kariudo.

"One of these days I going to figure out were she hides these things," said Hiei.

_

* * *

"And the winner who beat the undefeated champ, Rei!"_

Kariudo came up to Rei and put out his hand. "Good job," he said. Rei smiled under her helmet and put a handcuff on his wrist.

"You are under arrest for the murder of innocent demons and…" she said pulling off her helmet, "You just got beat by a girl!"

"WHAT? YOU TRICKED ME!" yelled Kariudo; "I was going to let you in my gang!"

"Oh boo hoo! I guess I'll just have to get over it……………I'm over it." Yusuke and the others came up with Kariudo's gang in cuffs.

"I'll call Koenma for a portal," said Botan.

"And Yusuke will help me put my bike stuff away!" said Rei.

"Don't go deciding things for other people!" yelled Yusuke.

"You're going to do it!" said Rei with her gun to Yusuke's forehead.

"Yeah, of course I will!" quivered Yusuke.

Rei instantly turned happy. "Good."

* * *

"Is it good?" Rei asked Hiei. Hiei looked up from his breakfast and swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Hn," he simply said. Rei and Hiei were quietly eating waffles and sausage courtesy of the 16-year-old pyromaniac.

Rei glared at him. "Hn? What does that mean?" she yelled. Where were the others you ask? Back in the human world at school for it is Tuesday.

Hiei glared back. "I don't have to explain my self to you. And to answer you're question, your food sucks." Rei started shooting at Hiei, who was dodging. Of course Koenma decided to pop in at that particular time and almost got hit by a tray bullet. Rei and Hiei stopped instantly.

"Hiei catch!" whispered Rei. Hiei looked over to see a gun flying at him. Of course he caught before it hit him in the face 'cause he's that cool. "His fault!" Rei pointed her finger at Hiei.

"What?" yelled Hiei. He threw the gun back at Rei and smacked her in the head.

"You did not just throw my gun!" yelled Rei aiming her infamous rocket launcher at Hiei. Koenma sighed and took out a beaded bracelet.

"If you don't want me to use this then stop!" he roared.

Rei instantly stopped and saluted. "Yes sir!"

"Good, now come with me Rei."

"Okie dokie!" Rei followed Koenma out the door leaving Hiei bewildered.

* * *

"It seems are new friend has some important info but won't tell us, so I need you to get it out of him. Can you do that?" said Koenma.

"Of course," said Rei, eyes flashing red.

* * *

"Hello again," said Rei.

"You again," growled Kariudo. The two were in a all white room with just a table and two chairs. Rei rested her head on her hand and leaned her elbow on the arm of the chair.

"It seems you have some info concealed in that little mind of yours."

"Yeah, so?"

"Spirit World wants it."

"That's exactly why I'm not giving it up!"

"You might want to rethink that." The room darkened and purple glowing eyes appeared and right behind Rei came two glowing red eyes that pierced right into the bottom of your soul. A terrified scream and evil laughter rang throughout Koenma's castle.

StR: Scary, scary!

H/glares/

StR: What's wrong with you?

H: …

StR: Whatever. Thank you for the idea, sugar high water uma. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Read on and review.

H: I hate you.

StR: I can anyone tell me what I did?

K: I think he read your mind for what the special surprise is for the Christmas chapter is.

StR: That's not fair!


	6. School Blues

StR: Well I got nothing to say right now so read and review.

Honolulu - it's got everything. Sand for the children, sun for the wife, sharks for the wife's mother.  
- Ken Dodd

Chapter 6: School blues

The clashing of metal rang throughout the house that Tuesday night.

"You're much better now than you were when we first fought," panted Hiei with his katana out.

"Thanks," mumbled Rei with her three swords out. Two were in her hands and one with held in her teeth.

"I don't see the point of three swords."

"Come attack me straight on and I'll show you." Hiei nodded and attacked her. Rei put her swords into a wide X stopping Hiei from cutting her in half.

"This still doesn't-" Rei's third sword came straight at Hiei's head. He was able to dodge it by ducking only to meet Rei's foot. Hiei got up and spit out some blood. "I see, you widened the X shape so you could swing your blade without it hitting the other swords. Swinging your head around caught me off guard. Cleaver."

"Thanks! The only problem is it hurts my neck." Rei's stomach started to growl. Rei blush and rubbed the back of her head. "Hey let's go get some food, okay?"

"Hn."

"YEAH!" Rei pranced out of the room, tripped down the stairs, and crawled to the kitchen. Hiei sighed and went down to the kitchen. When he got there he saw Rei happily eating raman.

'What's with her and raman?' he thought.

"You know what would be great with this?" she asked.

"No."

"Sake!"

"How old are you?"

"16!"

'Who gives a sixteen year old Sake…Yusuke,' Hiei sighed the last part. "Did Yusuke give you sake?"

"Nope! One of my friends made me drink it and got me drunk! I was instantly hooked."

**'You might not have my power** **but you have my love for Sake,' **came Kyoto's voice in Rei's head.

'Well you were the one that made me drink it,' Rei thought back.

"Rei?" called Hiei.

"Eh?"

"Koenma wants to see you."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?" yelled Rei.

"You heard me the first time." Said Koenma.

"But…but!"

"No buts! Jackal asked me to."

"But…YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU- don't answer that."

"End of discussion. You will still live at the house and you won't be alone." Anime tears flowed down Rei's face.

* * *

"Shuichi!" called two random girls. Kurama turned around as he entered the courtyard to his school on a beautiful Wednesday morning.

"Oh, hello ladies," he said politely. The two girls giggled and blushed.

"Are you ready for the chem. test today?" asked one of them who was wearing the shortest shirt you can imagine without it actually showing her butt. The other girl was wearing the same thing…well all the Shuichi fan club wore that. Can't say I'm surprised.

"Of course he's ready! I bet he doesn't even have to study," said the other girl.

Kurama sweat dropped. "Um…I study." 'Sometimes.' Kurama felt someone jump on his back and cover his eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" yelled…take one guess. I'll give you some time. (Jeopardy song comes on.)……………If you guessed Hiei, your wrong but if you guessed Rei than your right! Kurama turned his head towards Rei.

"Rei?" he asked surprised.

"No fair, you peeked!" she pouted. Rei jumped off of Kurama's back. Kurama took a better look at her to see her in the Meiou (?) high school uniform. Lucky her shirt was the normal length, still short, but that's all the school gave her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, still surprised.

"I was forced by Koenma," sighed Rei. "He said it was best I go here because I'll be less likely to skip with you watching me."

"That's…great."

"Come on! Come on!" said Rei tugging on his sleeve, "Take me to the office!" Rei didn't give Kurama time to react because she started dragging him across the courtyard with everyone staring at them including the Shuichi fan club. The two girls that were talking to Kurama just stood there. They pulled themselves together and ran to their leader.

* * *

"Oh look we have gym and art together!" said Rei.

'Some how I don't think that's a coincidence. If she were a year older we probably would have been in the same classes,' thought Kurama.

"Kurama, isn't this year going to be fun?"

"Yes. Oh and don't call me Kurama."

"Why?"

"People here know me by my human name, Shuichi."

"Shuichi? That's as weird as boys wearing pink uniforms and girls wearing red uniforms."

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "It's magenta." Rei looked at him funny.

"You're kidding, right? How does a guy know the difference? Are you gay?"

"NO I'M NOT GAY!"

"Touchy…look there is nothing wrong with being gay, you don't have to deny it."

"I'm not gay!"

"I understand."

"I don't think you do." Rei started walking away. "Rei? Rei!" Rei just kept walking. Where she was going? I don't know…Anyway Kurama ran after her. It was still early so he showed Rei where all her classes were. When the bell rang Kurama went to his classroom, room 2-D only to be bombarded by girls.

"Shuichi were demand to know who that girl was!" shouted one girl.

"Yeah tell us who she is!" shouted another. Other 'yeah's' followed.

"Just an old friend." Kurama sweat dropped.

* * *

"Class we have a new student, Rei Hino," said the teacher. Most of the girls in the classroom glared at her. "Rei why don't you tell us about yourself."

"Like what?" she asked ignoring the glares.

"Where you're from and what you like."

"Okay. My favorite color is purple, I like martial arts and I'm from…Kyoto. Yeah, Kyoto."

"And you're man stealer!" shouted one of the girls.

Rei tilted her head to the side. "Huh?"

"You stole our Shuichi!"

'Shuichi? Who's that…Oh yeah, Kurama…STOLE HIM?'

"What do you mean 'stole him'?" Rei shouted. "You think me and Shuichi are…AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's funny! Don't worry were just friends."

"Then how do you know him?" asked another girl.

"From my job. Right, my job."

"You two work together?"

"Yeah you can say that." The room erupted in chatter.

"A job! That makes him even hotter."

"Not that he could get any hotter!"

"I wonder where he works!"

"It's probably some big company that he keeps from going bankrupted!"

"Yeah or some where he gets all hot a sweaty!" All the girls grew silent while daydreaming about Kurama all sweaty and a lot drooled a little.

"Hey lets just ask Rei what he does!"

"Yeah!" All the girls turned to stare at Rei. The whole time she was just sweat dropping.

"Huh?" she said.

"What does Shuichi do?"

"He ah…he solves cases…yeah," Rei said.

"Like a detective?"

"Yeah works for me."

"That's so noble!" Once again talking erupted in the room.

"That's enough! Get back to work!" yelled the teacher. Instantly the class did what it was told.

* * *

"SHUICHI!" Rei yelled running up to him. She couldn't stop in time so she latched on to Kurama's arm, spinning him around.

"Rei! Rei!" said Kurama still spinning.

They finally managed to stop somehow and patted him on the shoulder. "You are now an official detective! Good job!"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well…" So Rei told him the whole story about what happen in class.

* * *

"You told them I was a detective?" asked Kurama.

"Well it's not really a lie,"

"Did they really drool?"

"Yup…come on, come on it's time for art, it's time for art!" yelled Rei.

"Okay, okay!"

* * *

The day went by and it was finally the last period of the day, gym. The girl and boy classes were going to compete against each other in a race.

"Okay girls lets win this race and not let the boys win like you always do," said the coach.

"We can't help it Shuichi's so hot and fast."

"Yeah we don't to make him sad."

"Will anyone here not let him win?" sighed the coach.

"I won't." said Rei. The coach looked at her.

"You fast?"

"I was one of the fastest at my old school."

"Alright, I'll give you a try." The fan girls glared at her.

"You better not hurt his feelings!" said one girl who seemed to be the leader. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and way to much makeup.

'She makes it sound like I'm going to break up with him,' thought Rei.

The second to last leg started their lap and the four final leg racers went to their spots.

"Hey Shuichi! Guess what I'm going to race you!" said Rei.

"You wont let me win will you?" he asked.

"Of course not!"

**'Beat him! Beat him, beat him, beat him!' **

'What's your problem with Kurama?'

**'Nothing it's Youko I have a problem with!'**

'Okay…' The racers were coming closer with the boys in the lead.

"You want to make a bet?" asked the boy's coach. "If my boy's win you buy me dinner at any restaurant I want!"

"You're on!" shouted the Rei's coach.

"Oh and Barbara?" said the coach.

"What, Joe?" asked Coach Barbara.

"I like lobster."

"ER! YOU BETTER WIN REI!"

"Yes ma'am!" saluted Rei. Kurama's teammate came first and he sped off. Shortly after Rei's teammate came and she went to catch up with him.

"Hey Shuichi!" yelled Rei running right beside him.

"Hi."

"You know I would love to chat, but I have a race to win! Bye!" she quickly took the lead, leaving Kurama stunned. Coach Barbara gasped, along with everyone else.

"We're going to win! We're going to win!" she chanted. "Oh and Joe I like lobster and caviar."

"Come on Shuichi!" yelled Joe.

"No way I'm letting her win that easily." Kurama ran faster catching up to Rei. She saw him coming and sped up even more. In the end Rei won but only by a little.

"WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!" shouted the coach squeezing Rei to death.

"I need air!" yelled Rei.

"Sorry!"

"Shuichi, how could you?" cried his coach.

"I'm sorry, she caught me off guard," said Kurama.

"That's not like."

"I know. Again, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just everyone go back to locker room."

"You made Shuichi sad!" yelled a fangirl.

"Actually I think-"

"Don't argue with us! We know him best!" Kurama came over to Rei and held out his hand. Rei took and they shook.

"Good job. I look forward to are next race," he said

"So you can lose again?"

"No so I can beat you."

"Like that will happen."

"Shuichi, your not sad?" asked a fangirl.

"Why would I be? It was a close race."

"That's so cool!" all the fangirls erupted in squeals.

"Girls get back to the locker room!" shouted the now happy Coach Barbara.

* * *

"You just don't want to admitted!" said Rei walking pizza shop where Kuwabara and Yusuke were waiting.

"Won't admit what?" asked Yusuke already stuffing his face with pizza.

"That he's gay," said Rei snatching a piece of pizza for Yusuke.

"I am not gay!" shouted Kurama.

"Um-hum. Yusuke, Kuwabara what color is his uniform?"

"Pink."

"See. Only a guy that's straight would call it pink." Just then Hiei and Botan came in.

"I found him!" said Botan.

"Hn."

"Okay, one more guy. Hiei what color is this?"

"Magenta," smirked Hiei. Rei's jaw dropped.

"Why are all the hot guys gay?" cried Rei.

"WE ARE NOT GAY!"

"Hey what about us?" asked Yusuke.

"Yeah we're not gay," said Kuwabara.

"Um…look more pizza!"

"So Rei, why are you in a school uniform?" asked Botan

"Koenma made me go to Kurama's school. Geez those fangirls are scary."

"You going to have to get use to it," said Kurama.

"Yeah I know," sighed Rei.

* * *

"So Hiei how was your first day without me?" asked Rei on their way home.

"Quiet."

"But you did miss me right?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're annoying."

"That's not nice."

"The world isn't nice."

"You're a loser." Hiei looked at her and went up to his room. "What?"

The week went by and Saturday came.

"Hey everyone look who's here!" yelled Botan. Everyone looked away from their activities to the door and in came…

StR: Their goes that chapter! Review!


	7. Hot guys

StR: I'm sick so I'm sorry if it's not that good and short.

Y: I told you to wear a coat out in cold weather.

StR: I did. Our school can only go up to 62 degrees with out going over budget.

K: I'll make you a remedy.

StR: Thank you. Enjoy and review.

If Practice makes perfect, and nobody's perfect, then why practice?

Chapter 7: Hot guys!

The week went by and Saturday came.

"Hey everyone look who's here!" yelled Botan. Everyone looked away from their activities to the door and in came Jin, Chu, Toya, and Rinku.

"HiyaUrameshihowareyoui'mjustfineit'sbeensolongsincewelastsaweachotherihopewe'retintroding!" said Jin violently shaking Yusuke's hand. (Translation: Hiya Urameshi! How are you? I've been fine! It's been so long since we last saw each other! I hope we're not intruding!")

"Jin, Toya, Chu, Rinku!" yelled Yusuke. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we decided since Christmas is coming up we should have a party here. We just wanted to run it by you before we show up unexpectedly," said Chu.

"ONNA!" yelled Hiei from the kitchen. No one seemed to notice until now that Hiei and Rei weren't in the same room as them. Rei came running out screaming with an ice cream cone in her hand. Hiei chased her with his katana out. "Give me back my sweet snow!"

"I bought it!" yelled Rei who ran behind Kurama.

"With my money!" yelled Hiei.

"Don't hide behind me," said Kurama. Hiei ran towards Kurama. Rei jolted out behind him and ran around the room the Hiei on her tail. Rei ran past Jin and Toya, slid to a halt and backed up some.

"Hot guys!" cheered Rei. She was quickly off again due to Hiei.

"ONNA!"

"Jealous?"

"No!"

"That's right you're gay."

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"Bi?"

"NO!"

"You got the hots for Kurama!" Kurama chose to ignore her.

"I DO NOT!"

"Hiei's got the hots!"

"Growl growl growl," said Fang who was beside Rei. Rei jumped.

"Where have you been for the past two and a half weeks?" yelled Rei.

"Roar."

"Our old house? Oh yeah I forgot about that place…why didn't you bring anything back!"

"Growl."

"You forgot?" Fang nodded. "You're an idiot."

"Growl."

"Hiei? What about-AHHH!" Rei threw one of her swords in the air and caught it in her mouth. She held her other sword in her right hand while she held the ice cream cone in her left. Hiei slammed his sword on her two swords pushing her back some. The others just watch eating popcorn.

"Give!" demanded Hiei.

"No!" yelled Rei through her sword.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"No-"

_Chop._

Rei and Hiei looked down to see Fang latched onto Rei's left hand. Tears formed in Rei's eyes.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" Rei cried running around the room and waving her arms like a maniac trying to get Fang off. Her swords? Well the one from her mouth dropped to the floor and the other one flew into a wall. "GET OFF!" Botan sighed and banged Rei over the head with her oar. Rei's arms flew to her side and her head dropped. She took a deep breath and looked at Botan. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Botan walking back over to the gang. Fang slid off of Rei's hand.

Rei looked at her spit covered hand. "Eww," she said. She looked over at Hiei then at her hand then back at Hiei and then back at her hand. She wiped her hand on Hiei's cloak, which pissed Hiei off.

"First my sweet snow and now my-MY SWEET SNOW!" yelled Hiei.

"How could you Fang?" cried Rei. Fang responded by licking his chops. Rei sighed and looked over at the rest of the gang. Instantly her eyes sparkled and leaped over to Jin and Toya. "Hello, my names Rei! Who are you?" she said shaking the hands really fast.

"Um…I'm Toya."

"AndI'mJin! Nicetomeetyou!"

_"Everyone report to my office immediately!" _said Koenma from an intercom.

* * *

"We have a problem," Koenma said.

"When do we not?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm ignoring you. Rei, do you remember a guy named Seifuku?" Rei looked up from inspecting her nails.

"Yeah, I killed him two years ago," confirmed Rei, "Why?"

"Well it seems he still alive."

Rei stared at him. "But…I killed him."

"That's what we thought to but it turns out that Seifuku is an adapter demon."

"What's that?" asked Kuwabara.

"A demon that can survive almost anything," said Kurama.

"Then how do we kill him?" asked Yusuke.

"You rip out his heart," said Hiei. Everyone went silent.

"But…I killed him…I saw him blow up into little pieces," cried Rei, "…HEY! How do you know he's alive?"

"Kariudo told us after you interrogated him."

* * *

_Flashback… _

_"Now what else do you know," Koenma asked Kariudo._

_"N…nothing," shuddered Kariudo._

_"We can get Rei back in here if you want."_

_"NO! No I'll talk!"_

_"Then talk…"_

_End…_

* * *

"I haven't lost my touch. Why didn't he tell me?"

"He was frozen half the time."

"Maybe I over did it a little."

"Let's get back to the matter at hand. You have to stop him and _kill him_!"

"I hate it when people don't stay dead."

"Growl growl growl," growled Fang.

"That's different!"

"Garrrrgh."

"JUST GO! Jin, Toya, Chu, Rinku you can go along if you want," said Koenma.

"But wait Koenma…" trailed Rei.

"I know. Don't worry."

* * *

"Why is it always a warehouse?" asked Yusuke.

"And why is it always so dark and scary," wined Rei.

"Don't tell me you're scared," teased Hiei.

"I'm not! It's just always so dark and scary when ever a battle is coming!"

"Comeonletsgoinwedon'thaveallday!" said Jin. Everyone walked inside the warehouse to find it empty.

"Maybe it's the wrong warehouse," said Chu.

"Let's look around," suggested Kurama. Everyone went to look.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Rei and Rinku. Everyone ran to them.

"Spider!" yelled Rinku. He ran behind Chu and Rei ran behind Hiei.

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" screamed Rei.

"We're here to kill demons not spiders!" yelled Hiei. Rei sensed something behind her so she turned around to be met with a glob of green goop over her mouth. She tried to pull it off but it wouldn't.

"I told you I'd be back and now I know how to beat you," said a dark voice. A guy with long sliver hair and green skin came down from the rafters. A bunch of henchmen guys followed soon after. Rei narrowed her eyes. "What can't speak? Good, you have an annoying voice." Rei glared and tried to pull the glob off her. She was failing miserably. "Attack!" The henchmen ran towards the gang. Everyone but Rei got five henchman to fight. Rei stayed back to get the glob off her, crying in the process.

"Man they just keep coming!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Hey Rei we can use some help!" yelled Yusuke.

"Mmmphmmemy," yelled Rei still trying to get the goop off. The gang all came together. The henchman surrounded the gang.

"Great now what?" asked Rinku. The men all charged for the gang with swords ready to cut them up.

"Well it was fun knowing all of you," cried Kuwabara.

"Tick-tock  
Tick-tock  
Tick-tock  
Tick-tock  
Tick-tock  
Tick-tock  
Tick-tock  
Tick-tock  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la" a voice sang. All of Seifuku's henchmen came to a halt. They looked over to see Rei had managed to pull down the goop off her mouth. The goop slipped out of her hands and slapped back on her face.

"Damn. I was hoping to get this over with before she could reactivate her spell. Good thing for me I've already adapted to it," said Seifuku. He started to move his arm around in a circle and a red ring appeared around his wrist. He launched the ring at his henchmen killing each and every one of them.

"You killed your own men!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Yeah but they were use less," he said, "Now for you." He walked over to Rei.

'A shadow would be nice now! Kyoto! Ky-That's right your not here…I guess I'll use lighting,' thought Rei. Rei held out her hand with lighting forming around it. Lighting shot threw her whole body. Rei gasped and crossed her arms around her chest. "Damn…it"

"Not so tough now are you?" said Seifuku. "What's happening?" Rei started to dance around the warehouse. The warehouse started to collapse.

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Kurama.

"What about Rei?" yelled Yusuke.

"She'll be fine! We have to leave!" They didn't get a chance to get out because the place blew up. The last thing they saw before passing out was two figures.

* * *

Hiei groaned as he started to wake up.

"Oh good you're up," said a strange voice. Hiei jolted up and put his katana up to the stranger's neck. "Hey wait a minute! I'm on you side!"

"Hiei he's telling the truth," said Kurama. The rest of the gang was up to. They seemed to be in a hospital room.

"Where's Rei?" Hiei asked.

"Um…well…" the boy sighed, "Follow me."

"Hatori, how's Rei?" asked the boy. A guy with blond hair and black eyes turned towards him.

"Ayame, I see they are awake," said Hatori.

"How she doing?" Ayame asked.

"We can't even get close to her," he said turning back towards the window. "This is what happens when you disappear for three months and don't get your shots!"

"What's wrong with Rei?" asked Kurama.

"Well…"

StR: All done. Sleep. Review.

Y: Feel better StR.


	8. Meltokyo

StR: I would like to note I made a mistake in the last chapter. I put 'Rei started to dance around the warehouse.' I meant to put 'Rei's lighting started to dance around the warehouse.' Sorry. But I have happy news!

Y: Like what?

StR: TOMORROW IS MY B-DAY!

Y: Happy birthday.

StR: SWEET SIXTEEN! YA-hey you don't sound to excite.

Y: I am, really I am.

StR: What'd you get me?

Y: Pocky.

StR: POCKY!

Y: Here. /hands StR pocky/

StR: Thank you! Enjoy!

If an ambulance is on its way to save someone, and it runs someone over, does it stop to help them?

Chapter 8: Meltokyo

"What's wrong with Rei?" asked Kurama.

"Well, her powers are out of control," said Hatori.

"Such the live of an elemental psychic," sighed Ayame. The guys finally had a chance to have a good look at him. He had pale skin, long light blue hair, and matching blue eyes. Very very hot.

"Elemental…psychic?" asked Yusuke.

"A psychic with elemental powers. Of course every now and then we gat some with out elemental powers," said Ayame.

"What about Rei? How do we get her powers under control?" asked Hiei.

"With this," said Hatori holding a syringe needle, "But we can't get any where near her."

"That's why were here," said a voice from behind the guys. They turned around quickly to see two girls and one boy. The boy had spiked blond hair, blue eyes, and a yellow headband. He was holding a camera up to his eye. The girl who spoke hand long brown hair with cold brown eyes and a copper headband. The last girl had wavy long electric yellow hair with teal eyes and a white headband with a lighting bolt in the middle.

"Are you crazy? You could seriously get injured!" yelled Ayame, "Right Hatori… Hatori?"

"Zoe shouldn't get hurt, lighting doesn't affect her. Ami and Yuu could take to much of her lighting in but right now we really don't have a choice." Hatori gave the brown haired girl the needle. She and Ami went inside Rei's hospital room. Yuu went over to Ayame and plopped his camera in Ayame's hands.

"Here, get everything on tape. If I'm to die I want everyone to know I died an honorable death," he said. Everyone sweat dropped

"You're not going to die," sighed Ayame.

"You don't know that." Yuu went inside. From the window the guys could see Zach and Ami taking in most of Rei's electricity that danced around the room and Zoe sticking the needle in Rei's arm. After all the purple liquid from the needle was gone Rei's lighting faded away. Ami and Yuu collapsed with swirling eyes. Zoe grabbed the two by the collar and dragged them out.

"Told you," she simply said and walked away dragging the other two with her.

* * *

Rei groaned as she sat up. "What happen?"

"You're powers got out of control," said Hiei startling Rei.

"Geez Hiei, don't do that! Where are we?"

"In Meltokyo."

Rei nodded her head. "Oh- HOW'D WE GET HERE? Wait you about Meltokyo?"

"That doctor told us everything."

"Everything? What exactly did he tell you?"

"That cities like Meltokyo are throughout Makai and they are inhabited by humans called elemental psychic. He also told us that you're a Spirit Guardian. But he didn't tell us what a Spirit Guardian is."

"It's kind of like a Spirit Detective. We help good demons and we try to keep most of the b-class demons away from the Kakai (?) barrier. We so other stuff too. Is that all he told you?"

"No, he told us that you disappeared from here three months ago."

"Yeah…Where are the others?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Where are they?"

"If you're talking about us, we're right here," said Yusuke at the doorway. He came in and threw Rei a water bottle.

She caught it. "So where are those other guys? You know the two hot ones, with the kid and the drunk?"

"We told them they could leave," said Kurama

"Oh…I was really hoping to get to know those hot guys better…" sighed Rei.

"Well it's good to know that you haven't changed one bit," said Hatori who just walked in. Rei screamed and pulled the covers over her.

"Keep him away from me!" she cried.

"It's not my fault you don't come to your appointments and have to see my bad side," said Hatori.

"You have a good side?"

"I would if I didn't have to chase around you and Ayame all the time. Ayame was a good kid before you came to this town."

"Really he was? That's amazing!"

"Yes now go to the living room. Master Roshi wants to see you."

"What makes you think I want to see him?"

"What makes you think you have a choice?" Hatori and Rei had a small glaring contest. "It's your decision whether to go or not but it is also my decision whether to upgrade your shot or not."

"You wouldn't!" yelled Rei.

"I would."

"What kind of a doctor are you?" asked Yusuke.

"A really cool one!" shouted Kuwabara.

"Go," said Hatori. Rei got out of the bed and walked to the door. "Oh and Rei?" Rei turned around. "Your next appointment is in a month, exactly one month. You better be here." Rei stuck out her tongue and left with everyone following her.

* * *

The gang was walking down a long hallway.

"Where are we?" asked Kuwabara.

"Still the hospital," said Rei. "We're almost outside." A short time after they came to a door that lead outside to a beautiful garden. "Follow me." They continued walking down a dirty path surrounded by trees on the side. At the end of the path was a tall set of stairs.

"This is just like the old hags place!" wined Yusuke. They started the long walk up the stairs. Half way up a group of girls came walking down. They stopped when they spotted Rei.

"What are you doing here?" asked a girl how seemed to be the leader of the group. She had pink hair and brown eyes.

"I live here," said Rei.

"No one wants you to," said the snotty girl. The four other girls that were with her glared at Rei.

"Is that right. I guess Zoe, Zach, Yuu, Ami, and Ayame are nobody. Hm and I thought you liked Ayame. Guess not." Rei started to walk again. The boys looked at each other and shrugged then ran after Rei. Yusuke ran up beside Rei.

"They don't like you very much do they?" asked Yusuke.

"What gave you that idea?" said Rei. "The fact is a lot of people don't like me."

"Why?" asked Kuwabara.

"Long story."

_I could actually put that long story into a simple sentence. It was because I was half demon. Yes, I Rei am a half demon, half human freak. Dirt is a holy being compared to me. You see why I didn't want to tell them what I was. The fear of them hating me swallowed me whole. _

* * *

At the top of the stairs was a dojo. They went inside and took of their shoes.

"It's huge!" awed Yusuke.

"A lot of people live here…mostly they visit and eat all the good food. A boy with gray hair and gray eyes came out of a door that was on the right.

"What'd you do Ami and Yuu girl?" asked the boy.

"Hey Shin. Wait! I didn't do anything!" shouted Rei.

"That's not what Ayame and Zoe said."

"Where are they now?"

"In the living room." Rei looked at the door Shin came out of.

"No I have to go in there!"

"Sucks for you," he said going up a set of stairs that were at the right.

"Shin! SHIN!" Rei sighed. "Come on lets get this over with." The boys followed Rei inside the living room. In the room was Ayame, Zoe, Yuu, Ami, a gut with blue hair, a girl with orange-red hair with blue tips, a guy with white hair, and a guy who looked like the guy with white hair except he had black hair. Ayame, who was sitting on the couch, turned his head to Rei.

"Hey Rei," he said

"Yo."

"You weren't cheating on me while you were away, were you?" he asked, which confused the gang.

"Now why would I go and do a thing like that?" said Rei, which confused the gang even more.

"Alright!" they both said giving peace signs.

"Don't you two ever get tired of doing that?" asked the blue hair one.

"You do have a girlfriend Ayame," said the girl with orange-red hair, "and you Rei…well you don't have anyone yet but…he has a girlfriend!"

"Thanks for reminding me Aki," cried Rei.

"She available, Hiei," whispered Kurama earning a glare from Hiei.

"So? Why should I care?" growled Hiei.

"Because you do."

"What'd you know!"

"A lot actually."

"Kitsune…"

"I'll be quiet."

"Hey what happen to Yuu and Ami?" asked Rei. Zoe sighed and explained what happen. "So that's why I have no electricity in me."

"Why were on the subject…Why'd you leave?" asked Ayame. There was along silence before the room started to shake.

"An earthquake?" asked Kuwabara.

"No worse!" yelled Rei. A boy with red spiky hair and red eyes started to attack Rei.

"Here's one reason why I left!" yelled Rei dodging the boy's attacks. "Katsuro go cool off!" She kicked him hard and he went flying through a wall into the outdoors pond.

"Great my dojo's getting destroyed again," came a voice from the doorway. It was an old man with fading golden hair and held a cane in his hand. His bushy eyebrows covered his eye and his bread touched the floor.

"Master Roshi!" said Rei.

"Who's the geezer?" asked Yusuke.

"This is my master, Master Roshi!"

"Okay."

"Speaking about old geezers…WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" yelled Rei pointing at a wall covered in shadow.

"I hope your not talking about me 'cause I am no geezer and I'm definitely not old," came a voice from the wall. Two glowing red eyes and a shadowy figure appeared. Guess who? Yup, it's Kyoto! Oh but don't tell the boy's, they don't know…yet.

"I am talking to you! Where were you when I needed you the most?"

"Hey, I saved your life! If I didn't come to bring you back to Meltokyo you would of died!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is!" A boy with long blue hair and dark blue eyes came in and sighed.

"Stop arguing," said the boy. "Soul combination!" A red light outlined Kyoto and Rei. The light pulled them together and then disappeared.

"HEY! Why'd you do that Kyo?" yelled Rei.

"Because you two wouldn't shut up," said Kyo. He then dropped a heavy bag on her. "Watch those tapes and separated them into a good and bad pile.

"Why me?"

"Because you are a leader and that's what leaders do."

"I never wanted to be a leader! It's all Master Roshi's fault!"

"Don't blame me…but Rei I do need to talk to you. You boys should head on home," said Roshi. They slowly nodded. "Ayame show them the way home."

"Sure," he said.

* * *

It's been a week since the indecent at Meltokyo. The gang seemed to mope around the house. Kurama occasionally set an extra plate, Hiei seemed to stay in his room more, Yusuke would barged into Rei's room like he use to only to find it empty, and Kuwabara would sigh every time he a random unlit dynamite on the floor. They figured Rei wanted to stay in her old home with all her friends. Who would blame her? They started to think they would never see her again. Sunday morning came when they went down stairs to have breakfast.

"Hi guy!" shouted Rei eat Raman on the couch. They all face faulted.

"What the hell are you doing here?" yelled Yusuke.

"I live here," she said.

"But…we thought…you've been gone for a week!" stuttered Kuwabara.

"My powers started acting funny again. Hatori had to do some tests. It seems not getting required shots for three months can really mess you up!" laughed Rei.

"So does that mean…you're staying here?" asked Yusuke.

"Yup! So Kurama what'd I miss in school?"

"Well all the girls asked where you were," he said.

"And what'd you say?"

"You died."

"What?" cried Rei. She sulked for a few seconds and intently perked up. "I guess I have to go to Yusuke and Kuwabara's school!"

"Yeah!" they shouted.

"Um…I was kidding…" They didn't hear him with all the commotion they were making.

"Kitsune, this is why you shouldn't joke. People tend to believe you," said Hiei.

"So you speak again. Funny, you start talking the same time Rei comes back."

"Merely coincidence."

"Sure."

"Kitsune."

"No I believe you…really I do."

"I don't believe you believe me."

"You should."

"I'm going to eat." Rei popped out in front of Hiei.

"Raman?" she asked putting chopstick in front of his face.

"What is with you and Raman?"

"It's good."

"Hn," said Hiei walking into the kitchen.

"It's good to have you back," said Kurama.

"Yeah…so did you really tell them I died?" Kurama sighed.

"No Rei, it was a joke. Just a joke."

"You shouldn't joke, people tend to believe you."

"That's the same thing Hiei said."

"Well that's scary," Rei said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"No that just proves even more that you and Hiei are made for each other," whispered Hiei.

StR: Pockypockypocky!

Y: How else gave her pocky?

K: Me.

Ku: And me.

H: Hn.

Y: Great…

StR: REVIEW! 'Till next time!


	9. Christmas in the Yu Yu house!

StR: Happy Holidays everyone! Enjoy this chapter! Um... made one huge mistake in the last

chapter...I meant to put wispered Kurama not Hiei...He was on my mind at the time and i

didn't catch it. Can you ever forgive me! Thank you the people who caught it.

Y: You all are evil! You all gave her pocky! Do you know how hyper she was?

StR: I love you all!

Y: Just read the chapter!

StR: I put in extra quotes just because it's the holidays!

Why do companies offer you "free gifts?" Since when has a gift NOT been  
free?

If something "goes without saying," why do people still say it?

Why do you get in trouble for blocking an exit when you're standing in the doorway? In case of an emergency, wouldn't you run out, too, therefore NOT blocking the exit?

Chapter 9: Christmas time in the Yu Yu house!

The scent of baking sugar cookies filled Hiei's nose that Friday night. Being curious he decide to investigate. He traveled from his room down to the kitchen. Inside was Rei with flour on her and over the counter. She was cutting out sugar cookie dough with cookie cutters.

"What are you doing?" asked Hiei startling Rei. Rei jumped around and glared at Hiei.

"Don't do that Hiei!" yelled Rei, "I'm making sugar cookies. Wanna help?"

"No."

"Okay, suit yourself." She went back to her cutting when the oven buzzed. She hopped over to it and took out the cookies with an oven mitt. She inhaled the sugar cookie goodness and set it down on the table to cool.

"Why?" asked Hiei. Rei looked at him questionably.

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"You mean…making cookies? I do it every year…Oh but I guess you didn't know that considering you just met me!" She gave a goofy smile and went back to her cutting. She sighed. "This is going to take me for ever." Rei eyed Hiei who got the message.

"No."

"But Hiei! PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE?" she wined.

"No."

"Don't make me use blackmail tape version 3.0," glared Rei. Hiei glared back at her. "It's ten times worst then the other two."

"Why do I believe you?"

"Because it's true. Come, come!" squealed Rei pulling Hiei in front of the dough. She handed him a reindeer cookie cutter. Hiei stared at the dough then at Rei then back to the dough. "Don't tell me you never made cookies before…You haven't! Didn't you ever watch your mom make cookies?"

"I don't have a mother. She died when I was young. "

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know," said Rei. "All you have to do is put the cutter into the dough and put it on the pan." Hiei starred at her.

"Usually after I tell someone about that they usually become silent or-"

"Try to make you make feel better even though you don't want it or they stay away from you because they thought they've offended you. Yeah I know how it goes. My mom died too."

"My mom killed herself," said Hiei.

"My mom got killed," said Rei.

_Which ones worse? Murder or suicide? In ether one the child feels guiltily…at least in my case I do._

"Come on lets ice the cookies while the rest bake!" yelled Rei. She and Hiei sat at the table putting icing on the cookies. "Soooooooo…what'd you get your boyfriend for Christmas?"

"Not this again. I AM NOT GAY!" yelled Hiei.

"Ssssssssuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeee you're not!"

"I'm not!"

"Prove it," she said pointing the little spatula at Hiei. Some icing accidentally spattered onto Hiei's face. Hiei growled and picked up the bowl of yellow icing. "Don't waste icing Hiei, we need it."

"You know, I think I will," growled Hiei.

"Oh come on! That yellow clashes with my hair!"

"Do I care?" he yelled.

"YOU SHOULD!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE GAY!"

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"I'M NO-what?"

"I'm sorry," she said slowly. Hiei forgot about the icing he was going to throw at Rei and sat down going back to icing the cookies. A few seconds later he froze and slammed his hands on the table.

"YOU-I-AND-GRRRRRR! I HATE YOU!" he yelled.

"Why, thank you Hiei! That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."  
"You belong in a mental institute."

"They kicked me out." Hiei just stared not knowing what to do or say next. She had stumped him with her insanity. "Look I made gingerbread people who look like are friends!" she held up two gingerbread men that looked like Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Here's Yusuke and Kuwabara…Koenma, Chu…Rinku and Jin…oh and here's Botan and Keiko…Toya and Fang…he was hard…me and Yukina. You know she has the same color eyes as you." Hiei stiffened. "Are you related?"

"Hn."

"Okay…moving on," Next Rei held up a super cute Hiei gingerbread man. "It's you! Isn't it cute?" she squealed.

"…"

"And last but not least, Kurama!" she yelled holding a gingerbread with green eyes but no hair.

"He has no hair."

"I know…I can't get the icing to look like his hair color so later I'm going to compare icings with his hair. That reminds me…the girls are making everyone go Christmas shopping tomorrow, so what do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Everyone wants something."

"Not me."

"I'll tell you what I want if you tell me what you want."

"Okay, tell me what you want then."

"A boyfriend…okay tell me what you want!"

"I want…" started Hiei. Rei leaned forward. "I want…NOTHING!" Rei fell to the ground and quickly got back up.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! I TOLD YOU WHAT I WANTED!"

"A BOYFRIEND! WHAT KIND OF A PRESENT IS THAT?"

"A GOOD ONE!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

"I DON- HN!" yelled Hiei stopping out of the kitchen.

"HN TO YOU TO BUDDY!" Rei waited to she heard Hiei's door slam. "That was fun!" Kyoto appeared by her.

"You are so weird."

"Well I would hope so with you in my head."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Kyoto. Rei didn't respond. She simply went up to her room with Kyoto following. Rei went into her room and came back out with pajamas and towels in her hands. She went over a banged on Hiei's door. "HIEI! I'm going to take a shower, don't come in!"

"Like I would!" yelled Hiei from inside his room.

"That's right you're GAY!" Hiei cut the door down with his katana trying to get Rei but she anticipated it and dodged. She ran into the bathroom, which right next to Hiei's room and slammed the door in his face.

"ONNA!" yelled Hiei banging on the door. He raised his katana ready to cut the door down.

"Changing! Don't come in!" yelled Rei. Hiei instantly dropped his sword. Rei cracked the door and stuck her head threw. "And don't blame me for your door, you were the one who cut it down." After that she closed the door and went to take her shower.

* * *

"Other people want to take showers too, you know!" yelled Hiei. Rei had been in there for a whole one and a half hours blaring her music on a waterproof radio that played cds.

"Man you're impatient," said Rei coming out with a towel rapped around her head. Her wore a black tank top and happy bunny PJ pants. "I'm going to watch TV now.

"Good for you," growled Hiei as he stomped into the bathroom. Rei stared at the door for a little bit and a smirk played cross her face. She tiptoed to Hiei's door and sneaked in it. She stood in the middle of the room with her finger tapping her chin.

'There's got to be something in here to give me an idea of what Hiei wants,' thought Rei. 'Black sheets, black walls, black everything! The only thing that's not black is the red dragon and the occasional blue shirt! GRRR! Hm? CDs?' Rei looked through Hiei's CD collection when she heard the bathroom door open and close. 'Uh-oh!' Hiei opened the door to his room and looked around. It was completely empty, just the way he left it. Downstairs Rei panted heavily on the couch.

"That was to close," panted Rei.

"I'm home!" screamed Botan coming into the living room.

"Botan! Let me show these gingerbread people I made!"

* * *

"Come on Rei get up! Time to go to the mall!" yelled Botan banging on Rei's door.

"Will you stop that!" yelled Hiei coming out of his bedroom.

"At least you're up. We're leaving for the mall in ten minutes and Rei's not getting up." Hiei walked past Botan and into Rei's room. He came out dragging Rei, who was strangely still asleep, and into the bathroom.

"COLD!" yelled Rei. Hiei came out of the bathroom with a small smirk on his face. Rei came out next soaking wet. "That was mean! I hate you!" Hiei went down stairs without a word. Rei shook her head and came face to face with a grinning Botan. "What?"

"I think you like him," said Botan.

"And I think you're crazy."

"Whatever you say, Rei. Come on its time to go to the mall."

"Man!"

* * *

"I think Botan will like this one, and Yukina will like this one, and Keiko will like this one! Alright three in one store!" yelled Rei holding three necklaces. Everyone had gone his or her separate ways to look for presents. Rei took out a piece and checked off the girl's names. "Okay next is Koenma…On to the baby section!"

* * *

With Hiei and Kurama…

"I told you I'm not getting anybody anything," said Hiei.

"Not even Rei?" asked Kurama.

"Why are you bringing her up?"

"Because you like her."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. I've been observing you even since she got here and you've changed. Now what are you getting her…unless you've already got her something."

"Hn."

"You have, haven't you?"

"Hn."

"I knew you liked her."

"I DON'T LIKE HER! SHE'S A CRAZY INSANE SPOILED BRAT THERE'S NOTHING TO LIKE!"

"Okay, okay calm down."

"Hn."

* * *

"So has everyone finish shopping?" asked Botan. Everyone was in the food court eating lunch. Everyone nodded. A hand slammed down right by Rei making everyone jump.

"You owe me 55 bucks, Rei," said a boy with wild green hair and brown eyes. Rei glared at him.

"What are you talking about? I only borrowed 25. Ichiro you need to learn how to count," said Rei.

"I have interest. Ten dollars per month, you were gone three month so that's 30, 30 plus 25 is 55, so give me my 55 bucks!"

"I don't have any money!" Rei turned to Kurama. "Can I borrow 55 bucks?"

"No," said Kurama. Rei sighed and turned back to Ichiro.

"Sorry I can't pay you back yet."

"But I need that money to buy my mom a Christmas present." Rei sighed again and handed him a credit card.

"Here use this."

"Who's is it?"

"Koenma's but he told us to buy Christmas presents with it and as long as you buy a Christmas present with it, I'm not breaking any rules." Ichiro grinned and left. Someone tapped on Rei's shoulder. She looked to see Yuu. "Not you too."

"Yup. You own me money and since was knocked out when you came back I couldn't get my money, " said Yuu.

"How much?"

"Well lets see," he said taking out a calculator. "You borrowed 10 and my interest is 5-"

"Cents?" she asked hopefully.

"Dollars. So five dollars per day-"

"DAY?"

"Yes day. Let see 30 days in a month times three months…" he said while punching in the numbers. "You're total is $460." Rei stared blankly at him.

She pointed the direction that Ichiro went. "Go, go follow him and take everyone else I owe money to with you."

"Great doing business with you." Yuu walked and Rei slammed her head on the table.

"I wish I had a paying job," cried Rei.

"Don't we all," said Yusuke, "So what'd get me for Christmas?"

"None of your damn business!"

* * *

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. 'Tis the season to be jolly, Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. Don we now our gay apparel, Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" sang Rei. The girls clapped. It was threes days before Christmas and they were putting up all the decorations.

"You have a beautiful voice Rei-Chan!" complimented Yukina.

"Thank you!" said Rei.

"Sing some more!" said Keiko.

"Okay lets see…on the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a Par-hmm?" Hiei slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Not that song! Anything but that!" he yelled.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wi-" Hiei reslapped his hand.

"Why don't you just not sing." Rei pouted.

"You are such a Scrooge," pouted Rei. She angrily pointed at him. "You sir, are going to be visited by three ghosts tonight!"

"What are you babbling about?" asked Hiei.

"You know, 'A Christmas Carol'," Hiei stared.

"What's 'A Christmas Carol'?" asked Yukina.

"Only the best Christmas story ever!"

"Rei they're from the demon world, remember?" asked Keiko. "I'm pretty sure they don't have 'A Christmas Carol' there."

"Oh yeah. I forgot they're demons. Sorry I'm use to living around humans."

"It's okay, Rei-Chan," said Yukina.

* * *

Kurama was sitting on the couch reading a book. Rei slowly crept up the back of the couch comparing different icing to his hair. This went on for five minutes before Kurama sighed and put down his book.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing!" she said shooting back down the couch.

Five minutes later…

"I GIVE UP!" yelled Rei. "KURAMA I HATE YOU'RE HAIR!"

"I'm sorry."

"You just had to have a un-normal hair color!"

"It's not my fault."

"Fine! You're just going to have a different color on your gingerbread man."

"That's fine."

"I really hate you."

"Okay."

* * *

"IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!" shouted Rei. She ran through out the house screaming that.

"We get it!" shouted Yusuke. He, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Kurama were at the door with their stuff and coats on.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Rei.

"Back to the human world. Don't worry, we'll be back tomorrow night form the party," said Kurama.

"Party?"

"Yeah, the Christmas party. Didn't we tell you?" asked Kuwabara. Rei shook her head.

"Opps. Sorry."

"It's okay…I have so much to prepare for!" shouts Rei, running off to some random place.

"See you guys tomorrow," said Yukina.

"Bye."

* * *

"Party time!" shouted Yusuke. Chu, Rinku, Toya, and Jin had just arrived on that snowy Christmas night.

"How's it going? I brought plenty of sake!" said Chu.

"That's great!" Keiko came over in her Christmas sweeter and snatched the sake away.

"No sake."

"Ah come on!" shouted Yusuke and Chu.

"No!" The doorbell rang and Rei raced down the stairs. Yukina opened the door to show Rei's friends, Ayame, Zoe, Zach,Katsuro and Ami.

"Hello all!" said Ayame.

"You guys made it!" shouted Rei skipping over to them with her arms out.

"Rei!" shouted Ayame also putting his arms out ready to hug Rei. When she got close he hugged her. At least that's what he thought. In truth he hugged the air. Rei had ran passed him right to Zoe and happily tugged her shirt.

"Hello Rei," sighed Zoe patting her on the head.

"Not fair," wined Ayame.

"Don't feel bad, Ayame. She just respects Zoe more then you," came an annoying voice. Rei's head shot up.

"You didn't!" she growled.

"We did," said Zach.

"You don't seem to happy to see me dear cousin," said the voice. In came a guy that looks in his mid-20's and a little girl on his shoulders. The guy had long silver hair that went to his knees, gray eyes, and was tall. The girl had bright wavy blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. She seemed to be about ten.

"I'm not Soeki," said Rei.

"What about me?" asked the girl.

"Of course I am, Minako. I actually like you."

"Mina, just Mina! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Sorry."

"Lets get back to the matter at hand," said Soeki. "Rei as you're older and much more beautiful cousin I ORDER YOU TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH ME!"

"I think you should leave," said Rei keeping her calm.

"Not just yet."

"I really think you should leave."

"Not until me and you spend time together!"

"Can I go drown you in the tub?" asked Rei.

"Sure, as long as we spend quality time together!"

"On second thought, why don't you go drown yourself."

"Now, now it's Christmas and on Christmas we open presents!"

* * *

"Here Koenma this is for me to you," said Rei handing Koenma.

"Should I be scared?" Koenma asked. Everyone but Rei nodded. He ripped of the paper and open the box. He glared at what was inside. He took it out to show a bib that said 'Spit happens' on it. Everyone laughed. Rei handed him another present.

"This is the real one, " she said. Koenma opened it and got new stamps and ink. He said his thank you and more presents were opened. Ayame and Soeki gave Rei a big box. She opened it and frowned. She threw the contents at the boys. "That's not funny!" she yelled. It was kitty litter and catnip.

"I thought it was!" said Ami.

"Shut up!" Everyone but Rei's friends were very confused.

"Fine here's my real present," said Ayame. He held the mistletoe over them. She hit him right in the jaw. "You're suppose to kiss me not hit me!"

"Opps, my mistake," said Rei. "Here Mina this is for you." She handed Mina a bag and inside it was a fuzzy blue bear. She looked at it sadly. "What? Don't you like it?"

"I do…it's just I was hopping you found information on my sister," she said.

"Sorry. I still don't have any leads…but I do know she's alive." Mina smiled and hugged her bear. Rei handed Hiei a present. "Here you go!" He stared at it. "Aren't you going to open it?" Hiei unwrapped it with no inthusiasum. It was some heavy metal band that Hiei didn't have.

"How'd you know I didn't have this one?" asked Hiei.

"Um…lucky guess."

"Rei," said Katsuro. Rei looked at him. "The present I'm giving you is...i'm not going to attack

untill next year...there I got it out!" Rei grabbed his hands and started crying.

"THANK YOU!" she cried. "You are my favorite cousin!"

"Ouch." said Soeki.

"But I don't want to be your favorite cousin!" yelled Katsuro.

"Don't worry, I still hate you."

"Okay. You scared me there for a second."

"Here Rei this is for you," said Yukina handing her a small box.

"Who's it from?" asked Kurama.

"It doesn't say," said Rei. She opened it and took out a necklace. Not just any necklace, it was the one she and Hiei saw at the store and didn't have enough money to buy it. 'It's the necklace!' All the presents were open and all the cookies were eaten. It was the end of the party and everyone left. Yusuke, Kurama, Yukina, Keiko, and the others went back to their homes and Botan went to visit her friends leaving Rei and Hiei alone once again. It was around 11:00 when Hiei started up the stairs.

"Wait Hiei!" said Rei. He stopped on the first step. "You were the one that gave me the necklace, weren't you? You were the only one you knew about it so it has to be you!" Hiei looked up and Rei followed his eyes. The mistletoe that Ayame brought was put up on top of the doorframe and they were both standing under it. Rei blushed. "We don-" She was interrupted by a pair of warm lips over hers. She blushed another 20 shades. The kiss didn't last long. Hiei went up to his room leaving a speechless Rei. She brought her hands up to her cheeks.

"Oh my…ohhhh my! That was my first kiss!" said the still shocked Rei.

* * *

StR: I hope you all liked it! He finally kissed her!

H: I hate you!

StR: Okay. I hope you have a very merry Christmas, or Hanukah, or Kwanzaa, or what ever you celebrate! Review!

H: I GOING TO KILL YOU!

StR: Save me!

K: Not again. Happy Kwanzaa!

Y: Merry Christmas!

StR: Happy Hanukah!

Ku: Happy happy!

Y: Happy happy? What?

Ku: It's perfectly reasonable!

StR: Whatever! Now all together!

All (not Hiei): Happy Holidays!

H: HN!


	10. See you in court

StR: Happy New Years! That's all I really have to say…

Y: For once…

StR: You're lucky I love you.

Y: Yeah real lucky.

StR: Any way here's my quote…It's funny! I took it for Ep.105! Do you guys like the quotes I put up for you?

'Not as humiliating as standing on a phonebook while you fight!'

'You're starting to make me miss Kuwabara!"

-Yusuke and Hiei

Chapter 10: See you in court

Rei was brushing her hair, in her room, when the dragon tiger necklace Hiei gave fell out of her shirt. She blushed as the kiss replayed in her head. It had been two days from that night.

'So does this mean he likes me…No he's Hiei. Botan said he shut off all his emotions…then again…NO NO NO! I can't think like that! Why is life so complicated? Why can't I attracted man like crazy instead of crazy men?'

'**You're the crazy one,' **said Kyoto in her mind.

'What am I to do?'

'**Be yourself. He'll run away from you're craziness sooner or later.'**

'You're not helping.'

'**So then what are you going to do?'**

'I think I'm going to act cool. If he likes me he'll tell me.' Rei tucked the necklace back into her shirt and went down stairs only to sweat drop at the scene before her. Ayame was flirting with Yukina, Kuwabara was yelling at him, and Hiei was glaring daggers.

_At the time I didn't know why Hiei was glaring. I thought he had a thing for her. For some unknown reason it kind of hurt for me to think that. _

"We ice elements need to sick together!" sang Ayame holding Yukina's hands.

"Hey! Only I can hold her hands like that!" yelled Kuwabara.

"We should get together so I can teach you a few tricks," Ayame said slyly. A bright flash blinded Ayame and Kuwabara.

"You shouldn't flirt with other people's girlfriends," said Rei holding a camera up to her face. "Yet another picture to add to my 'Ayame flirts with girls other than his girlfriend' album."

"Rei! It's been so long!" shouted Ayame.

"I know! How've you been buddy?" shouted Rei.

"It's been two days," said Yusuke. Ayame and Rei ran to each other crying with their arms wide open. They hugged each other and cried buckets.

"Hey Rei?" cried Ayame.

"Yeah?" cried Rei.

"Did you're butt grow?" asked Ayame grabbing Rei's butt. Rei stiffened and gained a few tick marks.

"GRRR! YOU DAMN PERVERT!" yelled Rei hitting him so he slammed threw the wall. "What are you doing here anyway?" Ayame stared blankly at Rei for a couple of seconds.

"What I'm I doing here?" pondered Ayame. Everyone sweat dropped and face faulted. "Now I remember! You're going to court!" he said patting Rei on the shoulder.

Rei started to panic. "What? What'd I do this time?" she yelled.

'This time?' everyone but Ayame and Rei thought.

"Um, nothing. You know Shui from Level Sliver, group 5?"

"Shui? Shui…is he that wind element?"

"That's him," he said handing Rei a packed of paper. "You see him and his team were on a mission when Shui hit his teammate and leader Kizu." Rei looked up at him.

"Intentionally?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Kizu says it was but Shui says he was trying to hit a demon that was going to act Kizu."

"Why is he going to court for that?" asked Kuwabara.

"The demon was five feet away at the time," said Ayame.

"What does all this have to do with Rei?" asked Yusuke.

"Shui wants her to be his lawyer!" said Ayame. Everyone one stared at him. I mean who's heard of a 16-year-old pyromaniac being a lawyer…who would even want one.

"I only do big cases," said Rei. Everyone was silent. As you can see Spirit Guardians aren't normal. Of course neither is anyone in this story but that's a different story…right back to this story!

"This is an big case! This is his third strike! If he doesn't win this case he won't be able to be a Spirit Guardian anymore! And he'll have to do…community service!" Rei gasps.

"Not community service! Anything but that!"

"What's the big deal?" asked Yusuke.

"We're not talking human community service! We're talking Spirit world community service! You know like the one me, Hiei, and Kurama has!" yelled Rei.

"You have community service?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah."

"What'd you do?" asked Yusuke. Rei glared angrily at him. Yusuke hid behind Kurama. "Forget I asked."

"Oh that reminds me," said Ayame, "I was able to sneak a peek at your rap sheet."

"Yeah. So…"

"It grew," A shadow covered Rei's eyes and little swills appeared around her head. "This may be just me but isn't community service suppose to reduce it not make it grow?"

"I tend to go one step forward and two steps back…I'm not very good at breaking habits," whispered Rei. A waterfall of tears poured out of Rei's eyes. "But I haven't even done anything bad lately!"

"You haven't done anything good ether," said Yusuke. Rei threw her shoe at him.

"Whose side are you on?" yelled Rei. Not waiting for an answer she put her hands on Ayame's shoulders, which was not the easiest because he was taller. "I will take the case! When's the trail?"

"At 3:00," said Ayame.

"What time is it now?"

"10:30." Rei sighed and fell to the ground. She just laid there for a few minutes before Hiei decided to kick her in the shin. "Ow."

"Well she's not dead," Hiei said walking over to the window and sitting at the windowsill. Rei hopped up but soon regretted it when her shin started to throb in pain.

"I hate you Hiei!" she grunted.

"Hn."

"Ayame, I need you to go get Shui and bring him here…oh I also need Yuu with his camera of course, a dart board, a knife, and…pain killers."

"Why?" he asked.

"That's conferential."

"Okay…"

* * *

"Lunch time!" yelled Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara raced to the kitchen. The girls and Hiei were already there. Rei had her head laying on the table with papers spread around her.

"What's wrong?" asked Yusuke.

"I just found out who the judges are," cried Rei. "This is going to much harder than I thought."

"Who are they?" asked Kuwabara.

"Pyro, who hates me, Kyo, who's pissed at me, Master Roshi, who's disappointed in me, Jackal, and Soeki, who I hate with a burning passion!"

"Isn't Soeki your cousin?" asked Yukina.

"Yeah."

"How can you hate him? He's family."

"Me and my family aren't very close."

"Still…I don't know my brother and I love him with all my heart," said Yukina. Hiei stiffened. Everyone went silent.

_My family stayed far away from me. Very far. I understood why…I would want to stay far away from me too._

The silent was soon broken by that pervert Ayame. "Hello everyone!" he shouted. Everyone glared at him and he sweat dropped. "Okay then…I brought the things you needed." A teenage boy with medium spiky gray hair latched himself to Rei's leg.

"Thank you!" he cried.

"Shui you staining my new pants!" yelled Rei. Shui got off and bowed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Lets go! We have so much to do so little time," said Rei. "You guys should come to the trail. I can show you my super cool moves!" as she said the last part she did these random karate moves. On one of the moves she accidentally elbowed Yuu in the gut. "Hi." Rei didn't bother moving her elbow.

"Hello," said Yuu.

"Didn't see you there," she said. In a quick move she took her elbow a slammed Yuu's back to the ground. "I couldn't resist." Yuu quickly got back like nothing happened.

"Understandable. Why am I here?"

"I'll explain on the way. Let's go! See you in court!"

* * *

It was ten till three when the gang arrived at the court, escorted by Ayame of course. Many people were there and the majority were teens. Rei and Shui were already sitting at their desk. Shui was sweating buckets while Rei was playing games on her cell phone. To the left of them was two more people sitting at the desk reviewing their papers. One of them was a teenager with green hair and brown eyes wrapped in bandages and an older man wearing a suit and glasses. Lets review shall we? Rei- jeans and tee shirt, playing on a cell phone. Older man- suit and review with his client. Which would you rather have? Who was more likely to win?

"All rise. Judges will now enter," said the bailiff. Everyone rose, even Rei who was still playing on her purple cell. Five people came in. Four of them had on white cloaks and on had on a black cloak.

"Hachi vs. Shui. The court will now begin," said the black cloaked one. Two glowing gold eyes was the only thing you could see. The voice was Jackal's. "Mr. Bruno you're up first."

"Thank you. For my first witness I would like to call my client, Hachi Bruno to the stand." The green hair boy went up to the stand.

"Put your right hand on the book. Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" asked the bailiff.

"And then some," Hachi said.

"Now son, I mean Mr. Bruno tell us what happen in your own words," said the lawyer, Mr. Bruno.

"Me and my team had been asked to stop a gang of D-class demons from terrorizing a poor city. We told the demons to come quietly but of course they didn't listen. A big fight broke out. Soon after a wind attack hits me. The only one there that could use wind attacks was Shui."

"So you say he hit you on purpose?" questioned Mr. Bruno.

"Yes! The nearest demon to me was five feet away! And then he tries to cover up by telling me he meant to hit the demon!"

"No further questions," said Mr. Bruno taking his seat.

"Rei it's you're turn," said Jackal. Rei got up, still playing on her cell phone, and went over to Hachi.

"Hachi, did you know that wind elements naturally have bad aim?" asked Rei not looking up from her phone.

"Yes, but Shui had good aim for a wind element."

"Do you have proof of this?"

"No, how could I?"

"With the evaluations."

"What evaluations?"

"The one the leaders have to fill out every training day. It's required."

"No it's not. I've never heard of it."

"Did you read all of the Spirit Guardian manual?"

"Um…no."

"That's why. It under section 10, page 599. You write on paper what you did, strengths, weaknesses, etc, etc."

"Objection!" yelled Mr. Bruno, "There's no such thing and even if there is it's not possible for Rei to know this! She never touched the manual!"

"As scary this is for me to say, Rei's right," said Jackal.

"How hell did you know that Rei?" asked on of the black cloaked people.

"Zach told me. It gets me out of training ten minutes early. That's the only reason I remember it." Everyone sighed.

"I knew it was to good to be true," said another cloak figure, who sounded like Kyo.

"Anyway…Hachi are you and Shui friends?" asked Rei.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"A good leader becomes friends with their team and respects them."

"And a good leader doesn't disappear for three months!"

"So you admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you're not."

"Not what?"

"A good leader."

"I never said that!"

"You avoided the question."

"So?"

"So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Like Shui."

"No he's a loser." He slapped him hand over his mouth after realizing what he said. A victory noise came from Rei's phone.

"Oh look I won. No further questions," said Rei walking back to her seat.

"Well that was interesting," said Master Roshi.

"Of course. What'd you except from somebody form my family?" said Soeki.

"Stop bragging. You're family's not that great," said Pyro.

"You two…The evident will now be presented," sighed Jackal.

* * *

Two hours later…

"And that's why Shui is guilty," finished Mr. Bruno. He sweat dropped as he looked around the courtroom. Everyone was asleep. Even the judges and his own son were asleep. Jackal jolted up.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"Finally…I mean Rei it's your turn…Rei?"

"Well she's out like a light," said Master Roshi. Hiei grabbed Kuwabara's water bottle that he some how had and poured it on Rei. Rei jolted up.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU?" she yelled.

"HURRY UP SO WE CAN LEAVE!" he yelled back.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO POUR WATER ON ME!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!" They glared and growled at each other. Rei's eyes soon changed from mad to confused. "Wait, what?" Hiei stared blankly at her.

"What do you mean what?"

"Hurry what up?"

"It's your turn to show your stupid evidence!"

"What evidence?" Everyone face faulted. Rei took a quick look around and frowned. "Man, it's not a dream. That means two hours of my precious time was wasted on something so useless."

"Useless! I gave a very good report on how your client is guilty!" yelled Mr. Bruno.

"And I'm going to give a very good report on how my client is not guilt and it's only going to take a few minutes!"

"Then do it," said Pyro. Rei handed Pyro a dartboard.

"Hold this. Shui stand up please." Shui stood up and Rei handed him a knife. "Throw it at the dart board. Now you got to hit or you're going to get kicked off the team and have community service. Also if you miss you'll probably kill Pyro…that might not be such a bad thing, but you'll be in much more trouble you are now. Your future is deciding on this throw. No pressure." Shui started to sweat as he aimed for the board. "THROW IT!" Shui squeezed his eyes shut and threw it.

"Ah!" yelled Soeki as he ducked at as the knife flew towards his head. Soeki was at the other end, five feet away from Pyro.

"Now lets take a look at the tape", said Rei pressing play on the in court TV and VCR. The screen showed Shui throwing the same knife at the same dartboard. This time it actually hit the dartboard. Rei turned off the TV. "As you can see by the two demonstrations, when Shui is put under pressure his aim goes wacky. Hachi should have know that being the leader of his group and if he did he should of trained him not to be or at least told someone. That's why he's not guilty. I'm done. See short and sweet."

"Okay, we'll be right back with our decision," said Jackal. The jury got up and went through the door they came out of. Ten minutes later they came back out. "We have decided. Do to the evidence; we say Hachi is guilty for false charges. The punishment is 250 hours of community service. As for Shui, Rei you will give him training in aim under pressure."

"Okay listen up Shui. It's one easy step. Blow everything up, you're bound to hit your enemy," said Rei.

"On second thought, maybe someone else sound do it."

"But who?" asked Kyo. They all thought for a second and everyone except the gang turned their head to Ayame.

"Wha-Wait me? No! I don't wanna-" he stopped when he saw everyone glaring at him. He sighed in defeat. "Fine."

* * *

"Praise me, I am great!" yelled Rei as the others and her entered Master Roshi's dojo. A strange wind passed Rei and Hiei. "Uh…what?" They all looked over their shoulders to see a girl with bright red hair and big round glasses looked evilly at four swords she was holding. Hiei and Rei looked at their sides.

"Give me back me sword!" yelled Hiei.

"Such beautiful swords. I must play with them," said the girl.

"Uh, Katana I don't think that's a good idea so give me back my sword," said Rei.

"I will when I'm done!" And as fast as she appeared she was gone.

"Well this will take awhile so lets go get something to eat."

"Now you're speaking are language!" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"NOT WITHOUT MY SWORD!" yelled Hiei.

"Hiei, when you get it back it will be much better than before. Katana is a blacksmith specializing in sword reconstruction and sword upgrade. Now lets go!"

* * *

The gang walked in to a dark ally. Rei knocked on a rusty metal door. Someone opened an eye socket on the door and looked down at the gang. "Sorry you're to old," it said. He closed the eye socket and Rei fumed. Rei started banging on the door.

"Lets us in Hojo!" she yelled. She kicked the door hard and the pain spread throughout her body as she hit the ground. "Ow." Hojo opened the door and laughed. He was a big guy with a shiny head. He had tattoos all over his body and gentle eyes.

"I was joking Rei. You can come in." Hojo grabbed some menus and lead the gang to a table. "You're waiter will be out shortly." The gang stared at awe at the place. It had a dance floor, arcade room, DJ booth, and colored light dancing around the place. The only people here were all teens. It was teen central.

"What is this place?" asked Yusuke.

" 'The Den'. It's a place only teens can come," said Rei. Rei looked over to some waiters who were talking and pointing at her table. Rei's eyes sadden.

"So where's are waiter?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yeah is it always this slow?" asked Yusuke. Hojo came over.

"Looks like I'm going to be your waiter," he said.

"Sorry," said Rei.

"It's okay. So what will you have?"

"Cheeseburger with raman and beer," said Rei. Yusuke perked up.

"Beer? I want beer! I'll have the same as her!" he said.

"I'll have five slices of pepperoni pizza and a coke," said Kuwabara.

"I'll have garden salad with ranch dressing and a water," said Kurama.

"And you, sir?"

"Hn."

"Just give him some ice-cream," said Rei.

"Very good I'll be right back." A few minutes later Hojo came back with the food. Yusuke took a sip of his beer right away and frowned.

"This is Root Beer," he said.

"Yeah, this is a place for 13-19 year olds not 21 year olds," laughed Rei. After finishing their meal Hojo came back over with the bill. "So does anyone have any money?" Rei asked.

"We thought you did," said Kurama.

"Hojo put it on my tab!"

"You filled up you're tab use," glared Hojo.

"He he he. Then put it on Ayame's and/or Ami's tab just in case Ayame's is full to."

"Okay but don't come to me when you're dead." So they left and headed back to the dojo. They headed down the lamp lit street.

"So the freak did come back," said a voice. The boys stopped and turned around to see a punch of punk boys. Rei didn't bother turning around, she simply kept walking until she was surrounded by punks. They all took out a pocketknife. "You should of never came back." They all launched for her only to be stopped by another voice.

"Is there a problem?" asked the voice. They turned around to see Zoe glaring at them.

"No. No problem. Let's go," said the boss as they disappeared.

"Thanks," said Rei. Zoe just nodded and headed back towards the dojo.

"Katana's done," said Zoe with no emotion.

"She reminds me of Hiei," whispered Kuwabara.

"Yeah," agreed Yusuke.

"Hey! Lets race!" said Rei, "Ready! Go!" She raced off with the other's close behind. Hiei passed her with ease.

* * *

Hiei ended up winning and Kuwabara came in last.

"You know the saying last on there is a rotten egg and the first one has to eat it!" laughed Rei.

"You're weird," said Hiei.

"You say it like that's a bad thing!"

"In your case it is."

"You hate don't you?" cried Rei.

"Yeah." Rei cried event more. Mina came out and pulled Rei into the living room. She pushed her down on to the couch. A bunch of little kids surrounded her.

"It's are bed time so you get to sing us a bed time song!" said Mina.

"But I don't-" All the little kids put on their puppy dog eyes. "The eyes don't work on me…no…NO…okay, fine." Ayame walked by and Rei pulled him down by her. "You get to help."

"With what?" he asked.

"A dream is a wish," said Mina. All the other kids shouted in agreement.

"Whatever." Said both Rei and Ayame.

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will loose your heartache  
Whatever you wish for you keep_" sang Rei.

"Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through" sang Ami as she walked by.

"_No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing_"

"The dream that you wish will come true"

"A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're feeling small  
Alone in the night you whisper  
Thinking no-one can hear you at all  
You wake with the morning sunlight  
To find fortune that is smiling on you" sang Zoe

"_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
For all you know tomorrow  
The dream that you wish will come true"_

**"A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will loose your heartache  
Whatever you wish for you keep" sang Ayame.  
**

"You wake with the morning sunlight" 

"To find fortune that is smiling on you," sang two of the little boys.  
"_**Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
For all you know tomorrow"**  
"The dream that you wish will come true"  
_  
"**No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing"  
**"_The dream that you wish will come true"_ When the song ended all the kids were asleep.

"They're actually asleep," said Rei.

"Scary," said Ayame.

"Well I guess we should go," said Rei.

"Bye." Yusuke called Koenma to open a portal. They stepped through it and landed in the living room.

"Damn Rei you really do have a good voice," said Yusuke.

"I know! Well I'm going to bed."

"Me to," said Kurama.

"Might as well," said Kuwabara.

"Night," said Yusuke.

"Hn," said Hiei heading over to the windowsill.

"Guess he's staying up," said Kurama. Everyone said their good nights and went to bed.

* * *

A few hours later Hiei decided to go to bed. As he was opening the door to his room he heard whimpering from Rei's room.

* * *

StR: OOOOOHHHHHH! What's gonna happen? I have no idea!

Y: You should probably figure that out.

StR: Yeah…Chapter 11 might not come up for a while due to finals at school. Finals. Hate them with a burning passion!

Y: Then skip like I do.

StR: I want to do good in school.

K: It's well.

StR: Eh?

K: I want to do well in school.

StR: You are doing well in school. This is about me.

K: That's not-

Y: She's not listening.

K: But-

Y: Let it go.

H: Hn.

Y: When you get her.

H: Been here.

StR: HIEI!

H: I still hate you.

StR: Why because of the-

H: Don't.

StR: KISS!

H: GRRR!

StR: Bye everyone! Review please!


	11. life

StR: Sorry it took so long! Finals were a drag plus I got writer's block!

Y: Poor StR.

StR: Yes poor me. Well here it is.

"What's it like living in a constant haze of stupidity"

-Hiei

Chapter 11: Life

A few hours later Hiei decided to go to bed. As he was opening the door to his room he heard whimpering from Rei's room. He deiced to check it out. He found Rei tangled in her sheets, sweating. He used his Jagan eye to look into Rei's mind.

* * *

Inside Rei's mind… 

Rei was standing all alone in the black nothingness when Hiei appeared beside her.

"Well this is new," he said. Rei looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You were whimpering."

"So that makes it okay to come into my mind! Haven't you ever heard of privacy!"

"There's nothing here any way! Here I thought you were having a nightmare!"

"I might have been…I don't remember."

"Hn." The blackness started to fuzz, like a TV when it can't get a signal. "What's happing now?"

"I think I'm having a vision. It's hard to tell when I'm asleep." The fuzziness turned into a courtyard with a school next to it. "Yeah I'm pretty sure it's a vision."

"Of what?"

"The future!" A little girls voice caught their attention.

"Mommy! Aki's picking on me!" said the girl. She hand brown hair in pigtails with golden bangs that went to the middle of her neck and bright blue eyes.

"Am not!" said the boy. You couldn't see him because his back was facing them. You could tell that he had brown spiky hair. There was another girl with a hat on. You could see that she had blue eyes and white bangs that went down to her chin. They were huddled around an older woman. Rei and Hiei gasped.

"It's me, only older!" yelled Rei. Indeed it was an older more mature looking Rei.

"Aki be nice," said older Rei. She quickly took a glance over at the two.

"Don't worry, she can't see us," said Rei.

"Who was worried!" yelled Hiei.

"Go to your father and we'll get some ice-cream," said older Rei. The kids ran off and older Rei walked towards Hiei and younger Rei. Rei looked around only to see no one was there. "Hello you two."

"Can't see us, huh?" said Hiei.

"She's not suppose to," said Rei.

"I had this same vision back when I was you," said Older Rei.

"But-" Older Rei put up her hand to stop her.

"Don't even try to figure it out. It will give you a headache. Hello Hiei."

"Hn. I'm leaving," said Hiei.

"You can't. Not until the visions over."

"Hn."

"Rei, you haven't been putting much faith in your visions lately."

"I can't tell the difference for real and not anymore," Rei said sadly.

"You have to remember visions are just guidelines. Not something set in stone. This future could not come to be or it could be much better. Remember what mom said always said, 'Life shrinks or expands in proportion to one's courage (-Anais Nin).'"

"She also said that if you hold in a sneeze you'll head would explode."

"Well…Yeah but…she right about the toad thing."

"Toad thing?" asked Hiei.

"You can get high when you lick a toad," said Rei.

"Why would you want to?"

"To get high," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "At least that's what mom said."

'What kind of mother was she?' thought Hiei.

"Come on Rei!" shouted a guy's voice. Older Rei glared.

"That impatience little husband of mine! I'm coming! Just saving our future over here! Geez," Both Reis smiled at each other. "Good bye."

"Bye!" said Rei. She elbowed Hiei in the gut.

"Hn." Everything faded and the two jumped got back to reality. Rei jolted up from her bed.

"Know one will know about this," said Rei.

"Exactly what I was thinking," said Hiei walking towards the door.

"Hey Hiei…" Hiei turned around. "I get married and have kids! YEAH! Wahoo!" Hiei sighed. "But I can't help wonder who I marry…MAN! This is going to annoy me forever! Maybe I can get a vision! I usually get them when I touch something."

"So what are you going to do, touch every guy you see?"

"It's worth a try." Rei got up and grabbed Hiei's hands. "I see…I see…I see nothing."

"I see that you're an idiot," said Hiei snatching his hand back. "Just go back to sleep, onna."

"I have a name!" Hiei gave a 'hn' before leaving. Rei sighed and laded back down in her bed. "I won't be able to get back to sleep." Sure enough she fell asleep five minutes later.

_Sometimes the future is to good to be true. That's one of the reasons that I lost my faith in them. It never turned out the way I hoped. _

* * *

"What's with her?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm not sure," said Kuwabara. Rei was sitting on the couch, staring into space with sparkles in her eyes. Hiei walked into the living room and stared at Rei.

"Onna?" Rei snapped out of her trance and looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara. She appeared in front of them and grabbed on of their hands. She shut her eyes and concentrated. After a few minutes she threw their hands down and placed a hand over her heart.

"Oh thank goodness," she said relieved. Then she ran off in to search of another guy. Kurama come in right after.

"Well she sure is lively today," he said, "Wonder why." Yusuke and Kuwabara shrugged and headed in to the kitchen to get an after breakfast, before lunch snack.

"The baka onna had a vision of her future last night and now she's trying to find her baka husband," said Hiei.

"I think you're jealous."

"And I think you've been spending to much time with the bakas."

"Maybe you're her future husband."

"And maybe you're going to die in a few seconds. Only a fool would marry that baka onna."

"Hiei, you are a fool," said Kurama. Before Hiei could kill him Rei came rushing in.

"Hello Kurama. Can I see your hand? Thanks," she said quickly while grabbing his hands. Rei took a sharp breath in. A few seconds later Rei opened her eyes. "That's not fair! There's only one way to prevent this!" Rei threw her fist up into the air. "Study harder!" She stayed in that position for a while while the two boys sweet dropped. "But not now!" The sound of the living room window braking caught their attention. Yusuke, Kuwabara and the girls came running in. Kurama went over to the window and pick up the brick that caused the damage. There was a messaged carved into it.

"Go back to hell and disappear forever," read Kurama.

"Who would say such a thing?" gasped Yukina. A round object flew into the room. Smoke came out of the object making everyone cough.

"It's a stink bomb!" said Yusuke. The smoked finally cleared and Hiei was holding a swilly-eyed Rei. "What happen to her?"

"It looks like the smell over powered her," said Kurama. Yusuke went into the kitchen and came back with a cup of water. He looked at the cup and threw the water at Rei. Rei jolted back knocking Hiei down.

"What happen?" she asked not noticing she was sitting on Hiei.

"ONNA!" he yelled.

"Oh hi Hiei! What are you doing down there?"

"YOU FELL ON ME!"

"Sorry," she said getting up. "So what happen?"

"Someone jerk threw a brick at threw our window," said Yusuke handing her the brick. Rei frowned.

"Sorry, this is my fault."

"No it's not," said Kurama.

"Yes it is. This is a message from an elemental psychic. He doesn't like me very much."

"I don't see why not. You're funny, cute, smart, strong, and fun to be around. Okay you're a bit of a pyromaniac. What's their not to like?" said Botan. A shadow covered Rei's eyes.

"Rei?" said Yukina.

"A lot of things," Rei whispered.

"What have you not been telling us, onna?" said Hiei.

**'Just tell them,' said Kyoto.**

'But they'll hate me.'

**'You won't know that until you tell them.'**

"I'm a half demon."

"So? So are me and Kurama," said Yusuke.

"You're different."

"How so?"

"Kurama had a demon come into him and you Yusuke were born human. Me, I was born from a human mother and a demon father. In Makai, humans are treated better half breeds. Hell, dirt's worshiped compared to me. When I was little, when I first came to Meltokyo everyone liked me and they were all my friends but when they found out I had demon blood they turned away and started hating me. But I'm use to it…"

"Rei…" said Yukina sadly. Rei glared at her legs.

"Um…I can't feel my legs."

"Wha…" said Yusuke.

"I have no feeling in my legs! That stink bomb must have had something in that obviously only effects me! I gonna die!" Yukina and Botan tried to heal them with their healing powers but no such luck. "I think I should go to Hatori."

"Hiei you're fastest, you take her," said Kurama.

"No," glared Hiei.

"Then we'll all sit down and talk about family."

"Damn fox," growled Hiei. He picked Rei up bridal style and glared at Kurama on last time then disappeared.

"I think Hiei likes Rei," said Yusuke.

"And I think Rei likes Hiei," said Keiko.

"We should so hook them up!" squealed Botan.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Kurama.

"Oh come on Kurama, don't be such a wet blanket," said Kuwabara.

"Wait a minute you're his best friend!" shouted Botan.

"That's right! So he must have told you how he feels about Rei!" said Keiko.

"Oh dear I forgot, Mother wanted me to help her clean the house! Sorry, I have to go!" said Kurama slowly creepy away.

"Get him!" yelled Yusuke.

* * *

"No," said Rei as Hatori hit her knee with a reflex hammer. He hit her again, harder.

"How about now?" he asked.

"No," she said getting annoyed.

"Hmm. We'll try something else." He got up and went out of the room.

"I'm scared," said Rei.

"Baka," said Hiei who was sitting on one of the chairs against the wall.

"Call me anything you want, nothing can bring me down today!"

"You find your future husband yet?"

"No, why?"

"No reason."

"Are you-"

"I'm back," said Hatori holding a big metal hammer.

"What are you gonna do with that?" yelled Rei.

"See how much pain you can't feel."

"Hiei save me!" Rei started moving her upper body around to try to get away from the psycho doctor but in the process she fell off the table. An inch away from the floor she was caught by our favorite cold-hearted fire demon, Hiei. "You saved me! My hero!" She wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck and cried. "Thank you!" Hiei stiffened at her touch.

"Get off!" he yelled trying to pull her off.

"No! I will never let my savior go!" Hatori leaned against the wall observing them.

"It's not like you were going to die!"

"Hatori was going to break my legs!"

"GET OFF ONNA!" Hatori sighed and went to pry Rei off Hiei. He set her back on the table.

"I think I have something that will help you but I will need Hiei's help," said the doctor.

"No."

"The sooner you help me the sooner you can leave."

"Hn."

"That means yes in Hiei language," said Rei. Hatori nodded and walked out of the room with Hiei right behind.

* * *

"Hello! Were heard you got attack by a flying brick and stink bombs!" yelled Ayame as he entered the Yu Yu home.

"Hey Ayame!" said Yusuke. Those two had been becoming really good friends over time. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"My highly toned instincts told me." A boy with crystal looking eyes and light white hair knocked him over the head. "Ow, what was that for Imai?"

"For lying," said Imai, "Hatori told us. I'm Imai, I'm here to fix you're window."

"What jerks! How dare they! And just because she's different!" yelled Botan.

"She told you?" asked a surprised Ayame. Everyone nodded. "And you didn't turn you're back on her?" Everyone slowly shook his or her heads. Ayame smiled sadly. "Congrads. You are the first ones other than her mother to accept her for being a half demon."

"You don't accept her?" asked Kurama. Everyone glared at him. Ayame put his hands up in defense.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning!"

"That would be nice," said Keiko.

* * *

Flashback (When Present Ayame talks it will be normal)

_A group of kids sat Indian style against the wall of a dojo's training area. A slightly younger looking Master Roshi came in. "Everyone before we start training I would like to introduce to you, Rei Hino." Roshi pushed a little Rei from behind him. She didn't have a headband and her hair went to her middle back _

We were young then, about six or seven.

_"Say hello," Roshi said kindly. Rei stared at all the kids staring at her. Tears started to form in her eyes as she hid back behind Master Roshi. "Rei…Well lets get to training. Ayame, why don't you train with Rei. Just show her the basics and we'll work from there. _

_"Do I have to?" asked a little Ayame with hair that went to his chin. _

"Yes!"_ Ayame and Rei got went to their selected off section and Ayame showed her the basics. Rei just watched silently. _

_"Now your turn," he said. Rei shook her head vigorously. "Huh? What do you mean no. It's not that hard." Rei started to form tears again. "No, no don't cry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_

* * *

Training was from 8 am to 5 pm on weekends so we had lunch at the dojo. Rei would always sit alone.

_"She's weird," said little Shin. "It's been a week and no ones ever heard a peep from her." Shin and the others sat at a table while Rei ate in the dark corner. _

_"And she starts to cry every time I time to train with her," said Ayame._

_"Remember what Master said. Something bad happen to her so, it might take awhile for her to trust us," said little Zack. Soon Katsuro barged in._

_"The great one is here!" he shouted._

_"And who's that?" asked Ayame._

_"ME!" Katsuro looked over to where Rei was and pointed furiously at her. "YOU!" Rei cringed. "What are you doing her?" Rei didn't say anything. "You-" Master Roshi's voice cut him off._

_"Katsuro can I see you for a moment?" he asked. Katsuro scuffled out and followed Roshi._

* * *

After lunch were challenges. That's were we challenged anyone to fight.

_"I challenge Rei!"_ _yelled Katsuro. Rei shook her head. Roshi walked over to her. He bent down to her level. He whispered something to her and handed her three swords. She nodded and tied the three swords to her belt. _

_"It's Rei vs. Katsuro. Fight!" Katsuro launched for Rei and all she did was spin kicked him into the wall. "Winner Rei." Everyone was in aw. Zoe got up and walked over to Rei. _

_"I challenge you," she spook softly. Surprise went through out the room._

Zoe never spook unless she had to and here she spook to someone she hardly knew. So they fought and it lasted a half-hour. Longer than anyone has gone against Zoe. She was the best but now there was a new best, Rei.

_Zoe got up from the ground and went over to Rei. She held out her hand and Rei shook it._

_"We would should do this again sometime," said Zoe. Rei smiled and nodded happily. Ayame walked over and threw his arm over Rei's shoulders._

_"I like you. You need anything, anything at all, just ask me," he said. _

_"Um…" Rei spook softly. Ayame started at her in disbelieve. "Um, are you a girl or a boy?" Ayame and everyone listening face faulted._

_"I'm a boy! A boy!"_

_End…_

* * *

"The years past and we all got closer. But then during a competition Rei accidentally used her demonic fire and uproar was created. All our parents told us to stay away form Rei because she was half-demon. So we did. A year later we were put on the Spirit Guardian's silver team. Some of us disobey our parents and became friends with her again and some of us continued to hate her. The ones that did like her again later moved on to the gold team with Rei as our leader," finished Ayame.

"That story is not as bad as mine," said a voice. Everyone turned to see Soeki. Soeki went over and sat on the couch. "You see I did the worst thing a family member could do. I pushed her away at her time of need."

"Her own family," whispered Keiko.

"I was young and foolish. I don't expect you to understand. Maybe one day you'll see when I was coming from. But I hope that day never comes."

"At least you're trying to make up for you're mistakes now," said Yukina, "And I think she respects that." Soeki looked up and smiled at her.

"Maybe."

* * *

Hatori was mixing up some chemicals in test tubes when he broke the silences. "What happen?" Hatori asked Hiei

"Some baka threw a brick through our window and-"

"I know that, I mean what happen to Rei. The dark cloud that was hanging over her head disappeared."

"She had some stupid vision that in the future she'll have kids and a husband."

"Is that all?"

"No. She realized that we're not going to hate her because she's half-demon."

"That's good. The only one who ever showed true love to her was her mother. Having a vision of her having a future filled with love is good for her. Now lets talk about you and Rei."

"What about me and Rei?"

"Have you told her you like her yet?"

"I don't like her!"

"Not from what I saw."

"What do know? You know nothing about me!" Hatori chuckled. "What?"

"That's exactly what Rei said to me once." Hatori finished mixing the chemicals and walked towards the door. He stopped for a second. "Her favorite flowers are white roses." The he continued walking. Hiei glared but followed him back to Rei. Halfway down the hall Rei came running up to them.

"Look I can move my legs again!" she said smiling.

"That's good. Here take this. It will help," said Hatori handing her the test tube. She took it and chugged it down. A disgusted look appeared on her face as she soon regret taking the stuff. "Now you should stay away form the house for awhile. Let the smoke fully clear out. Hiei, you stay with her."

"You're not the boss of me," Hiei said calmly.

"What if her legs stop working again or worse she passes out. It would be your fault that she had no help. I would go but I have too much work. Plus-" Rei jumped on Hiei's back shouting 'lets go! Lets go! Lets go!' "-You really don't have a choice."

"I'm not spending my whole day with you!" yelled Hiei.

"You better or the whole worlds gonna see you with your pants down!" blackmailed Rei.

"And who are you going to do that?"

"With the power of photo shop! See look!" She held a picture of Hiei with kitty boxers on in front of Hiei's face.

"I don't have kitty boxers!"

"I know but Kuwabara does." Rei put the picture away before Hiei could get it. "Now lets go!"

"Damn."

* * *

StR: Such a sad chapter.

Y: Not really.

StR: Shut it! Review please! I want a lot!

Y: Little greedy are we.

StR: SHUT UP!

Y: Somebody's pmsing.

StR/Hit Yusuke with a giant rubber mallet/ Please. Review.


	12. Come Back Hiei

StR: HELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO! I'm sorry it took so long. I got……WRITER'S BLOCK!

Y: So sad.

StR: I know.

Y: I was being sarcastic.

StR: Shut up. Here's the chapter. Review afterwards please!"

I thought I was crazy, Urameshi, but you'll take the prize. The hell was that? You don't make bombs go boom in your face!

-Jin

Chapter 12: Come Back Hiei's Body!

"Yeah, okay I'll tell them. Bye Hatori," said Ayame. He put his light blue cell phone back in his pocket and turned to the gang, who were playing cards.

"So is Rei okay?" asked Botan.

"Yeah Hatori said that she can't come in here yet until tonight, so her and Hiei are going to hang around Meltokyo."

"Wait, Hiei agreed to hang around with Rei for the day?" asked Kurama in disbelief.

"Well…not exactly. Rei had to blackmail him!" Everyone face faulted.

"Ha, sounds like Rei," said Soeki. He looked at his watch and got up. " Ayame, Imai we should go."

"Why?" wined Ayame.

"You have a challenge and I promised Imai's mom I'd get him home before lunch. He has collage tomorrow and he needs to study."

"Dude, how old are you?" asked Kuwabara.

"Eight," said Imai. The gang's jaws dropped.

"You're really smart!" yelled Yusuke.

"Naw, not as smart as Kurama and Rei."

"Rei? You're kidding?"

"No, he's not. She just doesn't act smart. Even if she doesn't come to school, she can still pass all the tests with flying colors, " said Ayame.

"You're kidding!"

"No!"

"Wait if Kurama's smarter than Imai and Imai's in collage, then why isn't Kurama in collage?" asked Kuwabara.

"I want to go threw high school like a normal human," said Kurama.

"But you're not normal," said Yusuke. Kurama sighed.

* * *

With Hiei and Rei…

"Look Hiei a Makai fair! Let's go, let's go!" said Rei dragging him by the wrist.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" he asked unemotionally.

"Nope!" Hiei sighed and continued to let himself be dragged.

"Look Hiei a roller coaster!" yelled Rei. Hiei glared at it.

* * *

Rei skipped out of the exit of the roller coaster while Hiei slowly walked out.

"YET'S DO THAT AGAIN!"

"No!"

"Aww, does Hiei have a tummy ache," Rei asked in a baby voice.

"Shut up," he growled.

"Let's go get some food!"

"Look Hiei-"

"Will you stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Saying 'Look Hiei' in that annoying perky voice! You're starting to make me miss Kuwabara." Rei started to tear up. "Wait, no, don't start crying…" More tears came. "Look-stop-don't! Calm down! I'm- " Hiei struggled to say the word. "I'm-"

"Sorry?" she said instantly perking up. Fire surrounded Hiei.

"YOU-"

Rei cut him off "Look a magic show! Come on Hiei!" she said grabbing Hiei's hand. A small hard to notice blush crossed Hiei's face. It quickly went away way we he realized he was doing it.

"Welcome all! My lovely assistant and I are so happy you could come! My name is Vatoli Van Beuen Banana Vanna Bobanna Alkalinelia Xifax Sicidabohertz Gumbigobillo Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovicci Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser Camatira Manira Focotally Rochelle, but you may call me Vatoli the Magnificent," said the magician in a fake Italian accent. "For my first trick…" An hour went by and Vatoli was ready for his final act. "For my final trick I will need a volunteer. Anyone?" No one got up, no one raised their hands, all you could hear were crickets. Rei eyed Hiei who was sleeping. A malicious grin appeared on her face. She slammed her heel on Hiei's foot. He shot up.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled.

"Ah, sir thank you for volunteering!"

"What?"

"Aw Hiei that's so sweet!" cried Rei.

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Do it or you're _exposed_," she said quietly. Hiei growled and stomped onto stage cursing on the way up. The assistant came out with a black furred dog with a white spot around his eye. Rei stiffened when she saw it. Hiei eyed the dog and the dog eyed him back.

"I will switch theses two's bodies. The dog will become the man and the man will become the dog. "

"What? I didn't agreed to this!" yelled Hiei

"To bad." Vatoli chanted some strange words and Hiei started to glow along with the dog. A bright light flashed, temporary blinding everyone. When the light faded everything looked the same except the fact that the dog now had a scowl on his face and Hiei had a dumb look on his face. "Now I will prove to you that they switched places. Shiru, sit boy." Hiei dropped his butt to the floor, barked, and let his tongue hang out of his mouth. The dog started growling. "Now I will ask the young lady how was with this man to come up please." A spotlight shined on Rei who was laughing her butt off. She stopped when she realized all eyes were on her. She cautiously walked up to the stage. "Now can you please tell me which is your friend?" Rei looked form the goofy face Hiei to the glaring dog. Rei pointed to the dog. "There you have it!" Hiei, the one in the dog body, started barking.

"Um…I think he wants his body back," said Rei.

"Of course." He chanted though same strange words again but this time nothing happened. He recited the chant ten times before Rei got irritated.

"Why isn't Hiei back in his body yet!" yelled Rei.

"Well…Goodbye!" he said losing his Italian accent and threw a smoke bomb on the floor. When the smoke cleared everything was gone: Vatoli, the unnamed assistant, even the stage.

"Well this isn't good," said Rei. The demon audience started to filter out. "So what are we gonna do now?" Hiei growled in anger. "Maybe Koenma knows something. Come on- HIEI WHERE'D YOUR BODY GO?" Hiei and Rei started to look around when they saw Shiru chasing a squirrel. This won't be such a bad thing if Hiei's body didn't have super speed. The two started chancing after the runaway body. "Wait Hiei's body, come back!"

* * *

"Come on Kurama, do my homework!" pleaded Yusuke.

"No, I'll only help you on it," said Kurama not looking up from his math homework.

"Right and the best way for you to help me is to do it for me!"

"Yusuke did you ever think what would happen if the teacher asked you to explained on of the problems," asked Keiko.

"I just flick him off!"

"Or not go to class," suggested Kuwabara. Botan hit him over the head.

"Don't give him any ideas!" she yelled.

"STOP BEING SO STUBBORN!" yelled Rei form the doorway.

"Are Rei and Hiei fighting again?" asked Yukina.

"Lets go see," said Yusuke. When they got to the door they saw Rei attempting to pull Hiei, who had a leach around his neck, into the house. A dog was helping pull the leash with its teeth. Hiei was on all fours trying to get away.

"Um…Rei? What are you doing to Hiei?" asked Yusuke.

"This isn't Hiei! Well, it's his body but it's not him!"

"Huh?" they all asked.

"Well you see, it's a funny story actually," said Rei. "You see there was this magician named, Vatoli Van Beuen Banana Vanna Bobanna Alkalinelia Xifax…ummmmm…Whatever the rest of his name was, and he well his last trick was…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He…haha…switched…hehe…Hiei and the dogs soul…hehehe…you see now…hehe…HIEI'S A DOG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rei fell to the floor laughing, accidentally letting go of the leash. Hiei also let go of the leash to yell, er, bark at Rei. Because of the pulling Hiei's body was doing when they let go he flew into a wall. Rei stopped laughing and Hiei stopped barking to see Shiru head for the door. Rei and Hiei pounced onto his body. "I'M NOT CHASING AFTER YOU AGAIN!" In only a few minutes they were able to, with the help of the others, get Shiru tied to a chair that Kuwabara was sitting on.

"So how were you able to get Hiei's body the first time seeing how he still has his speed?" asked Yusuke sitting with his arms crossed on the couch. Rei thought back to earlier.

* * *

_"Come back Hiei's body!" yelled Rei. Hiei was right behind her barking. Hiei's body instantly stopped. Rei and Hiei slid to a stop waiting for the dog's next move. The dog, who remember was in Hiei's body, turned his head around. A flash of craziness crossed his eyes when he looked at Rei. Rei's face turned scared as she turned to run. The dog started to chase Rei. She ran screaming and crying. Now if you didn't know what was happing and you saw these crazy people you would be scared to. See here's how it went: Some girl was getting chased by a guy with a crazy look on his face and a dog running after them. Rei jumped into a tree and Hiei's body sat at the bass of the tree barking. Hiei came over and slipped the leash around his body's neck._

* * *

"Uh…he just came to me," said Rei. Not a lie but not the truth. Hiei hned in dog language.

"So how do we change him back?" asked Kuwabara. Everyone ponder for a second and then looked at Kurama.

"Um…Well I guess I can try to make a remedy for my plants but I afraid there's a slim chance of it working."

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara were struggling to put the potion in Hiei's body's mouth while Botan and Kurama were trying to get Hiei's mouth open. Yusuke and Kuwabara sighed and gave up.

"This isn't working," said Rei.

"Maybe if you helped it would!" yelled Yusuke. "Can't you call Hatori or someone?"

"Um…well Hatori's just a doctor…Oh, Gomi! Gomi can help!"

"Gomi, who's Gomi?" asked Kuwabara. Rei didn't answer and whipped out her cell phone. "Gomi? It's Rei. I need you're help when came you get here…Okay thanks." When Rei hung up her phone the doorbell rang. Rei skipped to the door and opened it. A guy with short black hair and brown eyes came in.

"Everyone meet Gomi. Gomi meet everyone," said Rei.

"So what's the problem?" asked Gomi in a smooth voice. "Wait let me guess." He walked over to Hiei and his body. "These two need to get back in their own body's."

"Hey, how'd you know that?" asked Kuwabara.

"Their energy's aren't fit for the bodies their in. Soul switching is my power. Let's get started." Gomi crossed his arms and closed his eyes. As he concentrated, red energy formed around his hands. He uncrossed his arms and the two soul switched beings glowed a similar red. When the energy faded the goofy face Hiei changed to an unemotional one and the frowning dog changed to a relaxed one.

"Hiei?" whispered Rei. Hiei glared at Rei. She slowly crept behind Gomi.

"You!" growled Hiei.

"Me?" quivered Rei.

"This is all your fault!" Hiei launched for Rei but was pummeled by Shiru. "Get off of me you damn dog!" Shiru growled and barded its fangs at Rei. Rei hissed back. Hiei pushed the dog off of him and went over to the windowsill. The dog forgot about Rei and went over to the girls wanting to get petted.

"Aww!" squealed Botan, Yukina, and Keiko petting the dog.

"Can we keep it?" asked Botan.

"NO!" yelled Rei.

"Why not?" asked Keiko.

"'Cause…Fang is a tiger and tigers are cats. Cats and Dogs don't mix."

"But Fangs never here anyway," said Botan.

"Yeah but…"

"Me thinks they don't know what type of demon you are," said Gomi.

"Come to think of it, we don't," said Kurama.

"I'm a cat," said Rei.

"Kitty!" yelled Kuwabara. "Can I see it?"

"No. I'm forbidden to transform with out permission."

"Well I'm going to go," said Gomi. Everyone said bye and Gomi headed out.

"It's okay we don't need a dog," said Yukina.

* * *

With Gomi…

"Hm, I think I'll have some fun," laughed Gomi.

"Your 'fun' better not effect me," said an unknown voice. Gomi laughed nervously.

"Don't worry it wont." A boy with longish spiked black hair, gray eyes, and a red headband around his forehead came out from the shadows. On his left forearm he had a red tattoo that kind of looked like the Full Metal Alchemist symbol.

"Good," he said.

* * *

The next morning…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

StR: OHHHHHH! What happen? I know and you don't!

Y: Tell me!

StR: No.

Kuwabara: Tell me!

StR: No!

Y and K: TELL US!

StR: NO!

H: I hate you.

StR: Don't read my mind! K, Bye. Review please!


	13. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

StR: Lets get to it! Read and review.

Chapter 13: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_**Kurama**: I can't believe he walked into that trap on his own  
**Hiei:** He's a first class fool  
**Genkai: **Agreed. A fool & a moron_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Five minutes earlier…

Hiei slowly opened his eyes and saw the clock read 7:30. He groaned and covered his head with the pillow.

'Monday. School starts in thirty minutes. Guess I slept through my alarm again. To tired! Must get up. Kurama will get mad if I don't.' Hiei slowly rose out of bed and scratch his head. Slowly dragging his feet across the floor he pasted a mirror hanging on the wall. He slowly turned his head towards the mirror and…

* * *

Rei got out of bed and stretched her arms. 'This day can't be worse than yesterday.' Rei walked towards the door but stopped when she saw her reflection in the mirror hanging on the dresser. Eyebrow twitching she…

* * *

Hallway between both bedrooms…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rei ran into the hallway and into Hiei's room. Hiei was kneeling on the floor, his skin was drained of all color, and his mouth was hanging open. Basically he look like he just saw a ghost…or Kuwabara naked…ewww. Rei walked over to Hiei and shook him.

"Onna breathe! Don't you dare kill me!" Rei yelled. Hiei took in a deep breath.

"Hiei?" Hiei managed to get out.

"Yeah it's me." Tears formed in Hiei's, who is really Rei, eyes. The tears pored out of his…err…her…ahhh…eyes uncontrollably. Rei's emotionless face grew angry. "Stop it! Stop it right now! I don't cry!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. They won't stop. When's the last time you cried?" wined Hiei who is Rei.

"Never."

"Oh that's why. So much tears must have been held back so when this body finally cries they all just let out and won't stop."

"Baka onna, what happen?" asked Hiei who is in Rei's body.

"Well I woke up and there was-" started Rei.

"Not that! Why am I in your body?" Rei pondered for a few minutes before shrugging.

"Maybe Gomi- GOMI! HE DID THIS!" yelled Rei.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes he does this all the time. Mostly by accident though. Nevertheless this is still his fault! I'm going to call him." Rei took out her cell phone and dialed Gomi's number.

"_Hey it's Gomi. I'm not here or I just don't want to talk to you. So leave a message after beep and actually remember to leave a message." _(hehe that's my voicemail.)

"GOMI YOU ASS PICK UP! PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE! I'm in Hiei's body! What did you do? Get over here now…I have to pee," cried Rei. Then hung up and Hiei looked at her funny.

"What? I do. But I'm not going to the bathroom." Rei sighed. "Guess I'm not going to school today…YES!"

"Now what do we do?" asked Hiei.

"Wait…hey I have an idea!" Hiei groaned. He knew this was going to turn out bad. It always did and he was usually the one that got affected the most. "We're meeting the other's later right?" Hiei nodded hesitantly. "Well let's see if we can fool them I thinking I'm really you and you're really me and then tomorrow, if we're still like this, we act like ourselves."

"Hn." Rei jumped into the air and squealed. When she landed on the ground she started cracking up.

"I'm…hahah…sorry…ha…I just can't see you jumping and squealing…haha…and here I am in you're body jumping-I MISS MY BODY!" Rei broke down and cried. Hiei shook his head (well it's not really his head it's more Rei's but for the time being it's his…this is confusing) and left. Rei instantly stopped crying. "Where are you going?"

"To get some fresh air."

"Not in my pjs you're not!" Hiei looked down at his attire. It consists of a sea green tank top that said 'in your dreams…' with two clouds, purple and pink crescent moons, and purple trimming. Here was also wearing matching bottoms. The only difference was it had more than two clouds, and had purple drawstrings. Hiei looked up and glared.

"And how do you expect me to change?" Rei smiled.

"Ki-Ki!"

"And who the hell is Ki-Ki?"

"She lives in my head!" Hiei just kind of looked at her funny. "What?"

"You are crazy."

"No I'm insane. There's a difference. But there really is someone that lives in my head."

'She is defiantly insane,' thought Hiei.

**'Yeah you're right,' said Ki-Ki.**

'Ki-Ki?'

**'I hate that name, but yes I am 'Ki-Ki'.'**

'So how am I going to change?'

**'I'll take care of it.'**

Hiei came out of Rei's room changed into dark blue jeans, sandals, her purple headband and a happy bunny shirt that says 'Psycho but cute'.

"I love that shirt!" said Rei, "It fits me perfectly!"

"Not all of it," said Hiei. Rei stared at him blankly. "You're not cute." Rei's eyes narrowed.

"Watch it, Sparky. I'm in you're body and I can easily get great blackmail."

"And that's why I'm starting to think your little plan isn't going to work.WaitSparky?"

"Yes Sparky andit will work! I'm a great actor, watch." Rei turned around and massaged Hiei's body's temples, while mumbling 'I am Hiei. I am Hiei.' When Rei turned back around her face was an emotionless slate. "Let's go baka onna." She shoved her current hands into her current black pants and walked down the halls. Hiei raised an eyebrow at her sudden change of moods. If she could easily do that than what else was she acting? Rei stopped and turned around. "I understand if you can't act perky like me but try to do your best and if anyone asked why just say you're in a bad mood or you can say you're tying to annoy me by mimicking me. Yeah that sounds more like me" After that, she turned back around and walked down stairs.

"Hn." Hiei said and followed her. Down stairs Botan was at the kitchen table reading over some papers Koenma gave her. When the two soul-switched demons came in she look up.

"Rei you're suppose to be at school," she scolded.

"Not in the mood," Hiei said. Botan leaned in towards Rei.

"Is it that time?" she whispered. Rei started to facefault but caught herself.

"Hn," Rei said and left to sit on the windowsill.

"Well he's in a great mood," said Botan. Hiei smirked as he got an idea.

"Botan, since I'm new, tell me about what you think of Hiei." Botan looked at him strangely.

"Why? You don't think I like him do you?"

"No, just curious." Botan nodded and tapped her chin.

"What do I think of Hiei?"

'Take your time,' Hiei thought.

"Well…he's an arrogant, mean, cold, hotheaded, insensitive, jerk that doesn't care who he hurts even his own sister!" Botan slapped her hands over her mouth. "Don't tell him I told you please! He'll kill me if he found out I told anyone he had a sister. Hiei just stood there glaring the coldest and sharpest daggers. He turned towards the door and walked away.

"Wait, Hiei may be all though things but he's also a very trustworthy and loyal friend. Now I have a question." Hiei looked over his/Rei's shoulder. "Do you like Hiei?" Hiei facefaulted.

"NO I DON'T!" he yelled and stopped out towards the woods, which by the way started to regrow. Botan smiled.

"I think she does," she said to herself.

"Who does what?" asked Rei beside Botan. She screamed and fell out of the chair.

"Nobody does nothing!" she yelled.

"Okay… Where'd Hi-Rei go?"

"To the forest, why?"

"Hn." Rei answered and left.

* * *

Rei finally found her body sleeping in a tree. She used her new speed to appear right in front of Hiei. She flicked her old nose to get him to wake up. He swatted the hand away and kept sleeping. A tick mark appeared on her forehead and she pinched Hiei's cheeks.

"Wakey wakey morning eggs and bacy!" she said out of her 'I'm Hiei' act. Hiei groaned and opened one eye.

"What?" he growled.

"I heard you and Botan talking. What were you talking about?"

"Nothing," he said tuning onto his side. Rei jumped to the branch right above the branch they were on and swung upside down so her face was right in front of Hiei's.

"Sometimes nothing can be something. If it was nothing you wouldn't of talked so long." Hiei growled and flipped over to the other side only to find there was no other side. He started to fall towards the ground but Rei caught him before that happened. "Now if you weren't in my body then I wouldn't of caught you, just so you know."

"I know." Rei put him on the ground and she jumped down beside him.

"So what were you talking about?"

"It doesn't really matter. There was nothing important."

"Okay, then why did you scream 'no I don't' really loud?" Hiei blushed a little but it was hard to notice.

'Why am I blushing? I don't blush! Damn her!' thought Hiei.

"Hiei?"

"Why the sudden do I want to eating something with fish in it?"

"I'm a cat, remember?"

"Hn." Hiei head back towards the house leaving Rei behind. Rei blinked a couple of times before realizing Hiei never answered her question.

"HEY!" Rei ran after Hiei and tackled him into a bush. "You can't just change the subject and not answer my question!"

"REI! HIEI! TIME TO GO MEET UP WITH THE OTHERS!" called Botan.

* * *

At the pizza place…

"So I was totally shocked the teacher when I put the right answer on the board and it's all thanks to Kurama's help!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"Speaking of school, Rei where were you today?" asked Kurama. Hiei looked up from the ice cream he was eating, looked at Rei, then to Kurama, then back to Rei who blinked, shrugged, and went back to his ice-cream. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Yo Rei, you okay?" asked Kuwabara with a piece of pizza shoved in his mouth.

"Yeah usually you make up some long excuse about pink hamsters form somewhere or something like that," said Yusuke.

"It's the fuzzy blue bunnies of doom, Yusuke," said Rei. Everyone stared at her because for all they knew she was Hiei. Hiei glared at her.

"Did you just call me by my name?"

"Yea-" Hiei kicked her in the shin. She flinched and glared at him. Once she realized what she said she shoved the rest of the ice cream she was eating in her mouth and took Hiei's ice cream and started eating that

"Hey that's mine!" he yelled.

"Not anymore!" Hiei growled and tackled Rei. Rei smashed the ice cream in Hiei's current face. The other's just kind of stared, they were so confused. Re got up, holding in her laughed because everyone knows Hiei does not laugh. "Hn. I'm leaving." Once he left everyone turned to the ice cream face 'Rei'.

"What did you do to him?" asked Keiko.

"Slowly made him go crazy," said Hiei, "I'm leaving to." Hiei slowly got up off the ground and left.

"Rei's acting weirder then usual," said Yusuke. Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

"I think she's beginning to realize her feelings for Hiei," stated Botan.

'For some realize I don't think that's the case,' thought Kurama.

* * *

Back at the Yu Yu Mansion…

Rei sighed as she hung up her phone. She was once again trying to get a hold of Gomi. She had left about 20 messages all ready. She was starting to get the feeling that he was avoiding her.

"It looks like phase two of my plan will be going into action. The plan will commence at 0600 hours!" Rei saluted and went to her room. Two second later she came out. "Am I staying in my room or you're room?"

"I going to my room," said Hiei Rei shrugged and went back into her room.

"Time for bed!" said Rei. She plopped down into her own bed. "I still have to go to the bathroom… I shall sing to take my mind off it! Time for Runaway! Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
They point the finger at me again  
Guilty by association  
You point the finger at me again  
I wanna… run… away…" Rei shot up off her bed and flared her arms up and down as she ran around the room "HIEI'S GOT A GOOD VOICE! HIEI'S GOT A GREAT VOICE!" Rei tripped and fell to the floor face first. Staying down there she began to think out loud. "This is very surprising. He doesn't seem like one to sing… I guess actually singing and having a voice to sing are two different things…what do you think Kyoto? Kyoto? Oh yeah that's right I'm in Hiei's body and Kyoto's in my body…FREEDOM!" she yelled shooting her hands into the air. Five seconds later she fell asleep still on the floor.

* * *

Next day…

Yusuke and Kuwabara we're enjoying skipping class on top of the roof, well they we're until Keiko decided to join them.

"I can't believe you two! I told you we had a very important test and you cannot miss class, and what do you do? You skip! You-" Keiko's yelling was interrupted by Yusuke's communicator going off.

"Sorry Keiko got to get this." Botan's face appeared on the screen. Her face was not the usual perky one she had on everyday, now it was a scared one.

"What's wrong?" asked Kuwabara looking over Yusuke's shoulders.

"It's Rei and Hiei!" she exclaimed.

"Are they okay?" asked Yusuke franticly.

"No-" Rei grabbed the communicator form Botan's hands. Now remember they still think it's Hiei.

"HiYusuke!How'sitgoing!I'mjustfine!Heylookpocky!Bye!" she said really fast. She threw the device back to Botan who looked petrified.

"Help," she simply said in a hoarse voice before hanging up. The three shocked teens looked at each other.

"Lets go!" said Yusuke jolting up. Kuwabara nodded.

"I'm coming to," said Keiko.

* * *

"Are you sure of what you saw?" asked Koenma running to the mansion with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Kurama. They decided to get Kurama and Koenma just in case Hiei went insane or was possessed by a demon.

"Yes!" yelled Kuwabara and Yusuke. They finally reached the mansion and flew open the front door, instantly regretting it. Botan was frozen stiff with shock and fear, Hiei, who they thought was Rei, was tied up hanging upside down off the ceiling, how the rope was tied onto the ceiling, I have no idea, and Rei…She was bouncing off the walls, literally. She was like a frog jumping back a forth between the walls.

"Hiei, why are you bouncing from wall to wall?" asked Koenma.

"Because it's fun," said Rei.

"Did you tie Rei up?" asked Kurama.

"Yup!" Rei said happily. She jumped to the rope and hung off of it by one hand. "But shhhhh h-she's sleeping so don't wake her up!" Hiei opened one eye.

"I'm not asleep," he said.

"Yes you are! Now sleep!" Hiei closed his eye and pretended to sleep. Soon after Ayame came though the front door.

"Hey-What the hell?" he said.

"That's what were trying to figure out," said Yusuke.

"Um…someone's here to apologize." Gomi came sulking through the door. Rei launched and tackled him.

"YOU! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHY? WHY? WHY?" she yelled shaking Gomi fiercely.

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to have some fun! Forgive me!" pleaded Gomi.

"I have to pee really bad! And what's worse is I'm in a boys body!"

"What's going on?" asked Kuwabara.

"Well it seems that Rei and Hiei switch bodies," said Kurama.

"Wow you are smart," said Ayame "Yeah Gomi decided to switch Rei and Hiei's souls."

"Yup that's right, I'm in Hiei's body," said Rei sitting on Gomi's stomach.

"Well that definitely explains things," said Botan.

"Welcome back to reality," said Yusuke.

"Wait...You mean Hiei was in Rei's body the whole time!" yelled Botan.

"Yeah, it's nice to know what you think of me," said Hiei.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" this went on for a few minutes before Rei got upset. That's the nice way to put it.

"Switch us back!" growled Rei.

"Okay." Gomi swished his hands. Rei and Hiei glowed for a second then faded. Rei opened her eyes and looked around.

"I'm in my body again!" screamed Rei. Rei found that she was tied together with rope and started to struggle to get out. "Get me out!"

"The only reason I didn't get out of those ropes was just so I could see you in them," said Hiei.

"Um…can you get off of me?" asked Gomi. Hiei jumped off.

"Untie me!" yelled Rei.

"Well lets go Gomi," said Ayame. Gomi nodded and left with Ayame.

"WAIT! Come back! Untie me!"

* * *

With Ayame and Gomi…

"That was an evil trick you did to them Gomi," scolded Ayame.

"I was just trying to have some fun," wined Gomi.

"Just to let you know…I would of done the same thing!"

"Of course you would," said a familiar voice. The black haired boy with the tattoo from a few nights ago jumped out of a near by tree.

"Kai. How've you been?" asked Ayame. Kai glared at him.

"See he's one of the reasons you don't mess with Rei."

"Opps."

"I think it's time to pay Rei a visit," said Kai.

* * *

StR: It's over! This was the hardest chapter to due to the fact that Hiei doesn't show emotion. I couldn't picture anything I wrote with Hiei in it.

H: Never again.

StR: Don't worry I wont. Okay Review!


	14. Jealousy

StR: Sorry it took so long. Thanks for reviewing! It's good to hear for you again Cherri!

Y: Hunger!

StR: Me to. Okay we'll eat and you readers…read. KURAMA MAKE FOOD!

Y: YEAH!

StR: Review!

You have the right to remain silent.  
Anything you do or say will be exaggerated or mis-quoted and used against you.

Chapter 14: Jealousy

Rei poked her head out of her bedroom and looked around swiftly. After seeing that the close was clear she slithered her way towards the bathroom. Right when she was about to enter the bathroom the door slammed in her face. Tears formed in her eyes as she pounded the door.

"HIEI! Come this isn't fair! I have to go to school all you have to do is sit on your butt all day! I already missed two days I can't be late today! Hiei! Why are you doing this to me?" Hiei opened the door a smirked.

"Because it's fun," he said.

"You know what else is fun? Blackmail." Hiei's face instantly frowned. Rei grinned at this. "Yup, I got you doing the Can-can in a frilly pink dress. Pigtails too. Only a fool wouldn't take advantage during our little switch-a-roo."

"How do you know I didn't?"

"Because Ki-Ki wouldn't allow it." Rei pushed Hiei out of the bathroom and shut the door. "Hey, you won't tell anyone about Ki-Ki will you?"

"Hn."

"Thanks."

"Onna?"

"Eh?"

"How the hell did you get my hair in pigtails?"

"It wasn't easy." Hiei smirked and went down stairs.

* * *

"Great I'm going to be late and it's all thanks to Hiei," panted Rei as she ran down the sidewalk a block away from school. She slide passed the gate of the school and a mob of girls. Backing up a little she pushed her way through the crowd. In the middle she found-guess who- Shuichi. "I knew if I'd find the biggest crowd of girls you'd be in it."

"Ah Rei, how are you?" Kurama asked with a smile that can make any girl bush, which it did.

"Uh fine why?" she asked confused.

"Because of flu bug that made you miss the last two days." Kurama winked.

"Oh yeah that! I fell much better!" smiled Rei getting the jiff. When the warning bell rang all the fan girls scattered to their homerooms. Rei and Kurama slowly walked to class.

"So you told everyone I had the flu?"

"What did you want me to say: 'Oh, she and my best friend got their souls switched so she couldn't come to school'?"

Rei sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her head. "I guess you're right." Kurama stopped but Rei kept going and when she realized she wasn't being followed, she turned back around.

"Isn't this you're homeroom?" asked Kurama.

"Uh…yeah. Opps." Rei said goodbye to Kurama and went into her homeroom. Inside she was meant by plenty of glares. "What?" The bell rang and the teacher walked in. She was a harsh teacher with brown hair in a bun and little squared glasses. She wasn't that old, about 30 or so. She wore a similar brown dress suit that looked like the one form the day before…and the day before that… and the day before that day…and so on. Her name…Ms. Ryan! (Lighting appears in the background and thunder is heard.)

"Alright everyone go to your seats! Since everyone has this class first we'll just start now," she said. Everyone groaned.

"But the bell for first period doesn't started for ten more minutes!" said one random kid.

"Detention for you! Lets get started. Everyone take out your math homework!"

* * *

"Shuichi!" Shuichi looked up from the book he was reading to see who called him but he already had a good idea who it was. He found a girl with long blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and way to much make-up, waving at him. Yup, he was right. It was Alexandria, the girl from 3-D; also know as his fan club president.

"Alexandria, shouldn't you be in homeroom? First period is about to start," he said smiling even though he was frowning inside.

"This is more important! It's about are relationship and where it's heading," wailed the girl. Kurama sighed and shook his head.

"For the millionth time: We **do not** have a relationship."

"Not yet! Look it's when the year ends I'll be off to collage and we won't be able to see each other so we need to spend as much time as we can now!" Kurama was about to answer when the teacher came in and yelled at Alexandria to get out.

* * *

Art Class...

Rei dragged her feet into the classroom and took a seat by Kurama.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Math class started ten minutes early because are homeroom teacher is evil! I hate math!" she cried.

"I presume you have Ms. Ryan." Rei nodded. "I didn't have the greatest start either. The president of my fan club came and paid a visit. The bell rang and everyone quieted down.

"Okay class today we are going to start to a three day project. We are going to draw, paint, or make a clay model of some one you admire. Boys will make one of the girl you most admire and girls will do a boy you most admire. Begin," said Mr. Potter, the art teacher. Rei leaned back in her chair and balanced a pencil with her lip.

'What guy do I most admire? Hmmmm…' thought Rei.

"Shuichi, who are you doing?" asked Rin, one of the few girls who wasn't in his fan club. She and Rei had become quick friends. It was probably due to similar personalities, insaneness.

"I'm going to paint my mother. What about you?"

"I'm going to make a clay model of my father! He's always there for me especially when my mother left!"

"That's great! What about you Rei?"

"Um…I'm not sure," she said.

"Why don't you draw your father?" suggested Rin. Rei didn't answer.

"How about Ayame? You're best friends aren't you?" said Kurama.

"Not gonna happen! If I do that then it will all go to his head!" yelled Rei.

"You could do one of your old friends from your last home."

"Yeah! I know exactly who to do now!" Rei started to get to work right away leaving Kurama and Rin in the dark. By the end of class Rei had sketched a picture of a boy with straight out spiky hair and a tattoo under his right eye. The tattoo looked like a backwards seven that followed the curve of his face. A mask covered up his nose and mouth and around his neck was a white scarf.

'Better leave out the ears,' thought Rei.

"Who's that?" asked Kurama looking at the picture.

"A friend," she said. Rei looked at Kurama's almost finished painting. "You're mom's pretty."

"Thanks."

"What does your mom look like?" asked Rin.

"Um…She looks a lot like me! But she has green eyes! People use say we could have been twins if I was a few years older."

_'I can't remember… The only picture of her face that crosses my mind is…I don't want to remember it!' I reamber thinking that. The pain would always find it's way back to the surface._

Rei put a hand on her forehead."Are you okay?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah, headache."

* * *

The final bell rang and everyone raced out of school.

"Finally!" yelled Rei as she stretched. Outside she found Kurama waiting for her by the fountain in the middle of the courtyard.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup." As they walk towards the gate Rei looked up into a random tree and sweat dropped at whom she saw in it. Hiei as sleeping on one of the branches. She was laying down on it with his hands behind his head. Kurama turned to see what Rei was looking at. He chuckled when he saw Hiei.

"Well he hasn't done this in a while," said Kurama.

"You mean he's done this before?" asked Rei.

"Yes, everyone once in a while he would wait for school to let out, then he'd follow me home and get a free home cooked dinner."

"I knew you two were a item," Rei said slyly. Kurama narrowed his eyes at her.

"For the last time we are not gay. He's just my best friend!"

"Sure whatever you say!" Rei picked up a rock and walked closer to the tree.

"Rei what are you doing?"

"You're smart. You figure it out." Rei threw the rock. She smiled when it hit her target, Hiei's head. Hiei fell out of the tree but to Rei's detest, landed on his feet.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Hiei. Rei shrugged and headed home.

Kurama blinked and looked over to his friend. "Why don't you just ask her out and get it over with." Hiei glared at his fox friend.

"I do not like that manic!" growled Hiei.

"Some how I highly doubt that, Hiei."

"Fox," warned Hiei.

"Fine be stubborn." Kurama sighed and walked the direction Rei was going. Hiei flowed him.

"You're house is the other way, fox."

"I have no school tomorrow so I'm going to the mansion. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the girls are coming to."

"Great."

* * *

Around 7:00 pm Rei and Kurama were finishing their homework when they heard a crash from down stairs. They rushed out of Rei's room and downstairs. They saw Hiei, with his sword drawn, swinging at a man. He had white straight out spiky hair, golden-green eyes, gray cat ears, a gray tail, a red backwards seven tattoo under his right eye, a mask that covered up his nose and mouth, and a white scarf around his neck. The girls were watching the fight from behind the couch. Yusuke and Kuwabara were looking of an opening to catch the mysterious intruder off guard. Hiei slashed the guy's upper right arm but the guy didn't falter. Rei cringed for a second and sighed.

"Hey," she said tying to get everyone's attention but nobody heard her. She growled and grabbed her upper left arm. The boys yelped in pain and pulled his hair. Rei screamed. Hiei stopped swinging in confusion and everyone looked at Rei.

"Ow, ow, ow! Let go!" yelled Rei.

"You let go!" yelled the boy.

"3,2,1" the both said. Rei let go of her arm and went rubbed her head and the guy let go of his hair and went to his right arm. Rei looked at the window that was now currently broken.

"We just go that fixed Kai," pointed out Rei.

"That wasn't my fault," Kai said calmly. "The spiky-haired chipmunk threw a fireball at me." Hiei eye's looked murderous.

"You've been stalking this house for a couple of days and I finally got tired of it, so I threw a fireball at you," growled Hiei. "And don't call me a chipmunk!"

"Aww, did a hurt the chipmunk's feelings?" taunted Kai. Hiei growled and attacked Kai.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! NO!" screamed Rei flaring her arms around. She stood in front of Kai, who was smirking. "Do not hurt Kai!" Hiei growled and sheaved his sword.

"Hn." He said angrily and went up to his room. Rei blinked.

"What's his problem?" The gang looked at each other.

"Conference," said Yusuke. Everyone but Rei and Kai huddled in a circle. "Is she completely clueless."

"Yeah can't she see that the shrimp is jealous?" said Kuwabara.

"See even a baka like Kuwabara can see it!"

"Hey!"

"So Hiei-kun likes Rei-chan?" asked Yukina.

"Looks like it," said Kurama.

"We have to get them together!" squealed Botan.

"But it kind of looks like Rei likes that Kai guy," said Keiko. They all looked over to see Rei swinging Kai's arms back and forth while smiling up at him. Everyone turned their attention back.

"I don't know," pondered Kurama.

"Us girls shall sort this out!" yelled Botan.

"Sort what out?" asked Rei.

"Nothing!" everyone yelled together.

"Okay…well I'm going to go get Imai. I'll keep Kai here so get to know him! Be back soon!" Rei skipped to the garage and left on her motorcycle. Kai stared at the gang and the gang stared back.

"So is there a relationship between you and Rei?" blurted out Botan.

"Botan!" everyone yelled.

"I would hope so. We are bound together," said Kai. He smirked and headed up stairs leaving everyone stunned. He past Hiei on the way up and smirked. Hiei growled and stomped his way outside.

"What did he mean by bound together?" asked Yukina. Recovering form the shock Botan answered.

"I think he meant marriage," said Botan.

"NO WAY!" yelled Yusuke.

"She would have told us!" said Keiko.

"What do you think Kurama?" asked Kuwabara.

"I'm not sure," said Kurama.

* * *

"I'm back! Fix the window!" Rei ordered Imai.

"Yes oh great one," said Imai. Hiei stomped in, glared at Rei, and stomped up to his room.

"That's it!" Rei followed Hiei up the stairs. Seconds later they came tumbling down the stairs. Rei somehow pined Hiei to the ground. "What is your problem? Ever since Kai came you've been much more of a pain than you usually are! Do you not like Kai, is that it?" Hiei didn't say anything he just looked away.

"Rei why didn't you say anything?" asked Botan.

"I didn't think it was that important," said Rei.

"NOT THAT IMPORTANT? This is very important!" yelled Botan.

"Okay chill it was just shoes." Everyone stared at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Kai!"

"I'm talking about borrowing you're shoes with out asking."

"You borrowed my shoes?"

"Yeah you know the cute ones with the-"

"Can we get back to the Kai thing?" yelled Yusuke.

"I heard my name," said Kai coming downstairs.

"Rei-chan why didn't you tell us?" asked Yukina.

"Tell you what?"

"About Kai," said Kuwabara.

"Kai? He's not important," said Rei.

"It is when you're going to spend the rest of your life with him," said Yusuke. Hiei growled and raised his body heat making Rei jump off him.

"Rest of my life! That's not going to happen!"

"What did you think marriage was?" asked Kuwabara. The sound of glass braking caught everyone's attention. They looked over a saw Imai laughing.

"Sorry. Ignore me," laughed Imai.

"Marriage? Kai, what did you say?" asked Rei.

"Nothing. I just said we were bounded together," said Kai. Rei blinked.

"Okay so how did you get- Oh! Ew! Not bounded like marriage. See I went to steal this thing from a witch and Kai was going to steal the same thing and the witch put a curse on us that couldn't be broken for 2½ years. Now when ever I fell pain Kai feels pain…"

"If she dies I die," interrupted Kai.

"I'll show you an example," said Imai. He slammed his foot onto Kai's right foot. Rei cried and grabbed her left foot.

"Everything's the opposite," observed Kurama.

"That's right. It's called the mirror curse," said Rei.

"How much longer do you have before the curse is broken?" asked Keiko.

"1½ years," Rei and Kai said in unison.

"Show them your tattoo Rei," said Imai. Rei nodded. She put a hand on the left part of her face. When she took her hand off there was a red tattoo that looked like Kai's. Then she lifted the sleeve on her right arm to show another tattoo that looked like the one on Kai's left arm tattoo.

"These tattoo's are our curse. They bound us together," said Rei.

"Once the tattoos are gone we're free," said Kai.

"There I finished your window. Can I go home now?" asked Imai.

"Yeah I'll take you home," said Rei. "Let's go Kai! I'm sure everyone wants to see you." Rei grabbed the back of Kai's collar and dragged him out the door with Imai following behind. "Be back soon!"

Rei tiptoed back in the house because everyone was already asleep.

"About time," said Hiei sitting on the windowsill. Rei jumped.

"I got kidnap by cazy elemental pain in the butts, sue me. What are you still doing up?" yelled Rei.

"Hn."

"You were worried about me!" Hiei face faulted off the sill.

"I was not!"

"Right, and you weren't really jealous of Kai."

"That's right, I wasn't." Hiei got up and walked upstairs with Rei close behind.

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn't it?"

"I wasn't jealous!"

"Yes you were!"

"You're a baka!"

"And you were jealous." Hiei stopped at his door and pushed Rei into the wall. He leaned in and whispered in Rei's ear.

"Fine, I was a little jealous." Rei blushed.

"W-why?" Hiei didn't say anything; he just pressed his lips against Rei's. Rei went wide-eyed but then closed her eyes. Hiei ended it, smirked, and went to his room. Rei slid down onto the floor, still blushing. Rei put her face into her hands.

"Wow…Oh my."

* * *

StR: There's chapter…um…chapter…

Y: 14.

StR: That's right! Chapter 14!

Y: Baka.

StR: Thank you!

Y:…

H: ONNA!

StR: Awww, did Hiei not like the last part? Too bad! Get over it because it's gonna keep coming! Read on and Review!


	15. Wind wind everywhere

StR: Hi! Sorry it took so long! I got a bad grade and had to raise before I was able to write again, but I did so I'm back.

Y: I know how it feels to get bad grades…

StR: You're nothing but bad grades!

Y: Yup.

StR/sweat drop/ Right. On to the story.

Chapter 15: Wind wind everywhere

Rei blinked her eyes open only to find Kai hovering over her. She jumped up screaming really loud and bumped foreheads with the neko. Everyone raced in a few minutes later. What they saw was not worth the rush. Kai and Rei were grabbing each other's collar and yelling at each other.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL NOT TO DO THAT SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!" yelled Rei.

"I ONLY DO IT BECAUSE YOU HATE IT!" Kai yelled back. Hiei went over to the two yelling bakas and slammed their heads together.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" they both yelled.

"YOU KNOW THAT HURTS TWICE AS MUCH!" yelled Rei.

"That's why I did it!" yelled Hiei getting mad. Hiei mad! Gasp! The world is ending! Rei and Hiei went into a glaring contest. Kai smirked and leaned back onto the wall behind him.

'So my little Rei finally likes a guy,' thought Kai. 'Good for her.' Kai grinned and chuckled. Rei turned to him making Hiei the winner of the glaring contest. I don't think Rei really cares though.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

"Conakatana (You like him.)" said Kai in a strange language.

"EKA (WHAT)? Naga (No)! Euchi tagana capaga (What gave you that idea)?"

"Anasane sana (I know these things)." The others looked back and forth between the arguing buffoons very confused.

"Eh? Naga taguna (No you don't)!"

"Ritanga (admit it)." Rei was about to say something but was cut off y Yusuke.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS SAYING?" he yelled. Rei and Kai both turned to him.

"Nothing," they said at the same time.

"What language is that?" asked Kurama.

"Elemental psychic," said Rei.

"You guys have your own language?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yup!" Rei's cell phone went off. The ring tone was an eerie one. Rei made no move to get it.

"Aren't you going to get that?" asked Yusuke.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Hate the guy."

"Pyro?" asked Kai.

"Yup."

"Pryo? Wasn't he one of the judges when you went to court?" said Kurama.

"Yeah. He's part of the Crystal Five."

"Crystal Five?" asked Botan.

"The best. But they only fight only when they need to. The Crystal Five consist of Pryo, Hatori-"

"The doctor?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yes, um…Pryo, Hatori, Soeki, Kyo, and Jackal."

"What about that Master Roshi guy?" asked Yusuke.

"He's to old." Rei and Kai's head jerked up. They rolled out of the way right when two figures landed where they were. Rei pouted. "They sent the twins!" One twin had light blonde hair and the other had dark black air. They both had the same blank black eyes. "Tomoshibi and Kuro how are you?"

"…" They didn't say anything all they did was stared. Kai and Rei looked at each other.

"Did you?" asked Kai.

"Yeah, did you?" asked Rei. Kai nodded.

"Man!" they both said. They both reached into their pockets and took out a box. Rei's was wooden and Kai's was metal.

"I was going to steal that one but I decided against it," said Rei handing her box to Tomoshibi, the one with blonde hair.

"Really? Cool," Kai said giving his box to Kuro. The twins glared at the two spell-bond demons. "What?"

"We had to keep our thieving skills up somehow," said Rei. The twins looked at each other, shook their heads, and jumped up into the portal.

"What did you do?" asked Yusuke.

"Went into the vault-" started Rei.

"Stole a few items-" continued Kai.

"All while you were a sleep," finished Rei.

"YOU STOLE FROM THE VAULT!" yelled Hiei.

"Yeah we do it all the time."

"Rei don't you think that, oh I don't know, maybe THAT'S THE REASON YOUR RECORD KEEPS GROWING!"

"Maybe," she said slowly. "So, since there's no school today what are we going to do?"

"Train?" suggested Kurama. They all nodded.

_Nothing really interesting happened. I kicked Kuwabara's ass. Yusuke kicked mine. It was close though. Hiei and I had another sword fight. Kai got me distracted and Hiei took advance of it. He won again._

* * *

Hiei walked out of his room to head down stairs. Rei singing in the shower stopped him.

"Who's got the shiniest hair around? Rei does! Rei does! Who's got the shiniest hair around? Rei Hino does! Lather, rinse, repeat! Lather, rinse, repeat! Who's got the shiniest hair around? Rei Hino does!" sang Rei in the tune of Camp town lady (Or what ever it's called. I don't even know if those are the right words. Camp town lady sing this song, do da do da…something…do da do da day…something like that.) We all know that Rei can sing but this was play singing, in other words, it hurt. Hiei shook his head but continued to listen. "On top of spaghetti, all covered with cheese, I lost my poor meatball when somebody sneezed! It rolled off the table and on to the floor, I lost my poor meatball when it rolled out the door. Hiei is mean as mean as can be, because he is listening to my bad singing!" Hiei's eyes widen for a second and left. When he went downstairs everyone was on the couch talking to a certain blue hair pervert.

"HIEI!" yelled Ayame. "Have you seen Rei?"

"Singing in the shower, badly I might add," growled Hiei.

"I'll be here forever then," cried Ayame. "I know! I'll go check up on her!" Kai and Hiei gave him very deadly glares. Ayame gulped. "Or not."

"Why are you here?" asked Kai.

"I'm here to tell her that she'll miss school tomorrow."

"MISS SCHOOL!" yelled Rei. The gang heard the water turn off and a mad dash down the stairs. Rei came tripping down the stairs and flipped over the couch right on Yusuke in her pjs.

"AH! Your hair's getting me wet!" he yelled.

"Sorry! Why am I missing school?"

"Well…technically it's half of school you're missi-"

"Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy-"

"SHUT UP ONNA!" yelled Hiei. Rei stuck her tongue out at him. "Do you want me to cut that off." Rei pulled her tongue back in.

"We have a meeting tomorrow at the stadium," said Ayame. Rei blinked.

"Well it gets me out of school…isn't Kyo the one who usually tells me this stuff I mean that's his job isn't it?" Ayame started to tear up. (Kyo was in chapter 8)

"He…he…blackmailed me! He said he tell mom that I snuck out at midnight to see Anna!" Rei blinked and burst out laughing.

"Glade he's not my brother."

"Yeah, lucky you. Just be at the stadium at ten." Ayame got up and headed towards the door but stopped before reaching it. He turned around and pranced to Rei with his arms spread out. "I forgot my hug!" Rei pranced for Ayame with her arms spread too. They gave each other a big hug, and then Ayame patted her butt, so Rei slammed him to the ground, making a dent in it. "Ah good times, good times!" said Ayame getting off the ground. "I remember when that was a daily ritual of ours. Okay Kai your turn to give me a hug!"

"No," Kai said calmly.

"Come on you know you want to!"

"No I don't. You might touch my butt."

"Ewwww Kai! I don't boys like that, I have a girlfriend."

"Then why do you want to give me a hug so bad?"

"For you I make an exception."

"I don't want one!" yelled Kai. Rei looked up form her newly occupied seat on the love seat where she had to kick Yusuke off to get it.

"Hey! I was sitting next to Keiko!" yelled Yusuke.

"To bad!" Meanwhile Ayame was trying to give Kai a hug but Kai put his foot on Ayame's stomach to keep him back.

"Come on you know you want one!" joked Ayame.

"Go away!" yelled Kai. Everyone sweat drooped.

"Kai!"

"Leave me alone!" Rei burst out laughing. Kai turned his head to her. "You think this is funny? Ayame, Rei wants a big hug." Ayame smiled and pranced over to Rei. Rei screamed and jumped off the couch. Ayame chased her around the room occasionally tripping over some people. Rei hid behind Hiei much to his detest. So he disappeared and went to his spot on the windowsill. Ayame leaped onto Rei, knocking her to the ground. Ayame grinned and Rei cried.

"All right I got a date with Anna so bye!" said Ayame skipping out the front door.

"Rei?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yeah?"

"Your friends are weird."

"You're pretty weird yourself, Kuwabara," said Yusuke, now back in his seat by Keiko.

"Shut up!"

"Aw! Yusuke, you and Keiko are soooooo cute!" squealed Rei. Keiko turned a deep scarlet.

"At least I got someone!" yelled Yusuke.

"Yeah I really need to get a boyfriend."

"Don't worry Rei! Us girls will go to the mall this weekend and find you someone!" said Botan. "Unless you already have someone in mind…"

"No!" Rei ran a hand through her hair. "Still wet. Hey Kai, a little help." Kai lifted a hand up and pointed at Rei. A huge gust of wind came out and blew around her. When the wind died, Rei's hair stuck straight up. "I think that was a little to much."

"How'd you do that?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm a wind neko," said Kai like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And because we're connected I have awesome cool wind powers to, see watch!" Rei pointed her hand out and a mini tornado appeared. Wind blew around the whole living room, throwing everything out of place. Rei was through on top of the Hiei, who was thrown onto the floor on the other side of the room, Kuwabara was draped over the ceiling fan, Yusuke was thrown out the window (it's broken again), Kurama caught himself and landed safely on the ground away from any harm, and Kai…well being a wind demon himself, the wind didn't effect him, so he stayed safely on the couch, and beside him sat Keiko, Botan, and Yukina. "That was my first time in a closed area…I guess I should have practiced." Everyone sweet dropped.

"Thank you Kai-kun," said Yukina bowing.

"Yeah you saved as!" said Keiko.

"You're great!" said Botan.

"I know," agreed Kai. Yusuke came crawling back through the once again broken window.

"Sure, don't see if the guy who was thrown out the window is okay or not. I am by the way," growled Yusuke. Just when Yusuke got to the middle of the room, where the coffee table use to be, The ceiling broke and Kuwabara dropped onto him. Kuwabara quickly got up.

"Good thing Urameshi was there to brake my fall," he said.

"Not okay," Yusuke managed to spit out. Rei appeared by Yusuke.

"Don't worry Yusuke, I'll fix you and everything here!" She said patting him on the head.

* * *

Rei was laying on the couch reading a magazine while a bunch of people was fixing the damage Rei caused. Yusuke was laying on the loveseat while a guy with short blonde hair and glasses was healing him. When he was done the guy stood up and adjusted his glasses.

"Now if you have any numbness or your insides start to liquefy call Hatori," he said. Yusuke got a horrified look on his face.

"What do you mean liquefy?" yelled Yusuke.

"I'm only a doctor in training."

"WHAT! Rei!"

"What?" she asked annoyed that someone interrupted her reading.

"Did you know he was a doctor in training?"

"Who, Hakushi? Yeah, so? It's not like I was going to call Hatori. He would of yelled at me for messing up."

"YOU COULD OF CALLED SOMEONE WITH MORE EXPERIENCE!"

"They would of caused money!" Yusuke blinked and sighed not wanting to get in an argument that he couldn't win.

"I'm going home. To bed. Like everyone else."

"Bye! You can leave now too Hakushi." Hakushi bowed and shimmered away. "The rest of you guys can leave to once you're done. I'm going to bed."

"Yes ma'am!" They saluted and got back to work. Rei walked up to her room, paused, and peeked into Hiei's room. He was asleep on the windowsill.

'The way the moonlight hits him, makes him look hotter than usual,' thought Rei. Hiei smirked and Rei felt him leave her mind. She gasped and threw her shoe at him.

"JERK!"

* * *

StR: Sorry it's kind of short…

Y: …

StR: …

Y: …

StR:………….

Y: I can't take it!

StR: I win! Review please! Read on too!


	16. Anger, Dark, and More Anger

StR: Sorry for the long wait. My friend bothering me about it didn't help. You know who you are…I got a haircut! It is sooooo cute! Too bad you guy can't see it.

Y: I'm sure they devastated.

StR: I'm sure they are. Read!

When life gives you lemons, make grape juice, then sit back and let the world wonder how you did it.

Chapter 16: Anger, Dark, and More Anger

"I have no school! No school, no school, no school! I've got no school because I have a meeting!" sang Rei as she skipped down the hall to the kitchen. Inside the kitchen was Hiei drinking coffee and reading the makai newspaper. "Eh? Since when do you do drink coffee…since when do you read?" Hiei didn't answer or even acknowledge her presence. Rei blinked. "Are you still mad that a threw a shoe at you? It was your fault that you were in my mind!" Hiei moved his eyes to Rei.

"So you think I'm hot," he said. Rei turned a deep scarlet.

"Don't change the subject!" she yelled.

"I'm not. Changing the subject would be asking you when your meeting started." Rei blinked and looked at her watch. Rei threw her arms up to the air and screamed. She started running around the room flaring her arms around.

"I'M LATE! I'M LATE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT HIEI!" A portal appeared in front of Rei. Zoe's head and arm popped out.

"You're late!" she yelled while grabbing Rei's collar and pulling her though the portal. Hiei shook his head and went back to the newspaper. He glared at the article he was reading.

* * *

Rei rubbed the back of her neck. "Ow Z. You didn't have to pull that hard," she wined.

"Yes I did," said Zoe. The two girls and about 23 other people were sitting on belchers that were in a stadium/coliseum type place. They were all wearing headbands the color of their element and in gold were the kanji for spirit and guardian. On one of the other sides of the stadium were about 50 teens with headbands with the same kanji only silver and across from Rei was about 75 teens/kids with headbands with the kanji in copper. Smoke appeared in the middle of the arena. When the smoke cleared Master Roshi was there. Show off.

"Welcome! Now let me tell you this is an optional meeting. You don't have to stay here…" Rei, Ayame, Yuu, and two other boys from the gold side got up. "Except for the gold leaders. They have to stay." The five teens sighed and sat right back down. "Especially Rei."

"What?" she yelled.

"You heard me! You've missed the last five meetings!" Rei blinked.

"What? What meetings?" From the corner of her eye she could see Ayame slowly trying to escape. She grabbed him and put him in a headlock. "Oh Ayame, did you forget to tell me something!"

"Not like you were going to go!" Ayame manage to get out.

"Yes but I would like to know what I'm getting in trouble for!"

"I'm sorry!" Rei growled and let him go. Ayame gasped for air.

"That's gold's best?" asked a random kid.

"Yeah. I heard she was a half-breed!"

"How did a half-breed get to the top?" Rei clutched her hand and growled.

"Yeah I'm half demon! If you got a problem say it to my face!" yelled Rei. Kyoto appeared behind her so they were facing back to back.

"He's coming. I can smell him," she said unemotionally.

"Hey can we hurry up, I've got company."

"Of course. The Reberuappu Exams are on Saturday. For those of you that don't know, this is you're chance to move to better position. For example if Ayame wanted to take Rei's place-"

"Not gonna happen," interrupted Rei.

"I can try," said Ayame.

"-All he had to do was sign up and beat her. Then we would take a look at his past fights and decides if he gets the spot. It would be a good idea to find out the persons weakness before the exam. One more thing you can challenge multiple people. Any questions, comments, or complaints?" Rei shot her hand up. Roshi sighed. "Of course. What is it Rei?"

"I have school all this week in the human world! They can not attack me or there will be hell!" The gold team all stared at her. "What?"

"You actually go to school?" asked a guy with a light blue bandana over his head.

"Of course!"

"You're kidding right?" asked another guy that had a red headband and scar across his nose.

"No!"

"Jackal's making you didn't he?" asked Zoe.

"Yup." The gold team sighed.

"Should of know," they all said.

"I'm leaving now!" Rei got up and stomped out of the stadium.

* * *

Rei and Fang stood outside the barrier that concealed Meltokyo. "I know you're here. Come on out." A tall guy with shaggy orange-red hair, gold eyes, two tiger ears on top of his head, and two black strips on each cheek came out. He smiled.

"I'm glad you came," he said. Rei's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

* * *

'Art class is about to start. Rei said she'd be back right now,' thought Kurama. Right after he thought that the bell rang and the teacher took role.

"Hikei?" asked the teacher.

"Here."

"Hino?" There was no answer. "Hino!"

"Mr. Potter, Rei had to go to a doctors appointment. She must not be back yet," said Kurama. Rei came stomping in the minute after he said that. She went to her desk and sat down harshly.

"Ms. Hino where is you're pass?"

"I don't have one," growled Rei. Someone's in a bad mood.

"Then I can't let you in class without one." Rei glared at him, the most scariest, deadliest, glare you've ever seen her give.

"Back off!" Mr. Potter gulped.

"I'm going to have to tell you to go to the principal's office."

"Whatever." Rei got up and left the classroom. "Like hell I'm going to the office. I'm going home."

* * *

After school Kurama and the gang went to the house to see if Rei was okay because she never came to the pizza parlor and Kurama told them what happened. They walked in the living room to see a big hole in the wall and Hiei sitting in front of it with a big bruise on his left cheek.

"Damn onna!" growled Hiei

"Hiei, what happened?" asked Kurama.

"That damn onna hit me!" he yelled. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at the bruise and started to crack up.

"What'd you do Hiei, look at her the wrong?" laughed Yusuke.

"Don't compare me with you! I didn't do anything!"

"Then what happened?" asked Kurama.

* * *

_Hiei hears the door slam in the living room so he went to investigate. He saw Rei with a shadow covering her eyes and an angry aura around her. "Aren't you suppose to be at school?" Rei didn't answer. "What? Did you blackmail a stupid little human and get caught?" Rei snapper her eyes up and glared right into Hiei's soul…well that's what it looked like. She went over and slugged Hiei in_ _the left cheek making him fly into the wall. She stomped away just as Hiei got up from the debris._

* * *

"She was really mad too at school. I wonder what's wrong," said Kurama. "Where is she now?" asked Yusuke. "Training room," said Hiei.

* * *

"How dare he USE MY OWN TACTICS AGAINST ME!" yelled Rei kicking a punching bag off its post. The gang sweat dropped and ducked when the punching bag came flying their way. Kurama was the first to say something. "Rei, is everything okay?" "Everything's fine!" she cried angrily.

'Yeah right!' thought the boys. Ayame came in looked at Rei, then to the punching bag, and back to Rei.

"Um…Rei are you okay?" he asked a little scared.

"FINE! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING THAT!" she yelled kicking the wall making a very big hole.

"Right…anyway you never filled out your form to fight Pyro." Rei stared intently at him. "Please sigh it so I can go! You scare me when you're mad." He held out a piece of paper. Fire appeared where the signature line was and when it left Rei's signature was there. "Cool…Bye! Or just to warn you if her eyes start glowing then run because that means she's powering up and if she's mad enough she'll take out her rocket launcher and blow everything up!"

"We know," they all said.

"We'll I'm leaving now!"

"Yeah leave you pansy," said Rei. Ayame stopped in his tracks and slowly creped his head around.

"What did you call me?"

"Pansy," smirked Rei. Ayame out of know where head bunted her.

"You and your girlish voice makes me sick!" said Ayame. Something had changed, not for the greater good ether. The other sweat dropped. Rei and Ayame had their hands locked together and were pushing on one another.

"You know what I'm gonna do to you after I beat you? I gonna do a little of this and a little of that and I'm defiantly gonna do that," said Ayame.

Rei paused for a second and grew an anime vein. 'What the hell? This is the same little boy who use to follow me around when we were little! Who the hell turned him dark anyway? Okay maybe that was my fault. But what is he talking about doing this and that! Oh,' thought Rei "You're sick!"

"What happen?" asked Kuwabara.

"He turned dark," said a voice from behind him. They all jumped a little and turned around to see Zoe.

"He what?" asked Yusuke.

"He turned dark. That's what we call it when he snaps. He won't stop until he calms down," she said with no emotion. Ayame suddenly appeared in front of her face.

"Yeah and I'm coming for you next!"

"Is that right?" replied Zoe not sounding like she believed him.

"That's right! Get up Rei!"

"I am up! Where the hell have you been?" yelled Rei.

"I'm right here! C'mon! Fight!"

"This might take a while. You don't have to stay," said Zoe.

"Naw, this is fun," said Yusuke.

"'Go away!' 'Leave me alone!' When did you become such a little kitty-cat, huh?" yelled Ayame.

"You know when you turn dark you're a real bastard!" yelled Rei.

"So what's the longest they've ever fought like this?" asked Kurama.

"A day. We don't let them go that long anymore. To much of a hassle," said Zoe.

"How?" asked Kuwabara.

"You don't want to know."

"Come on, what's the matter! Hit me already!" yelled Ayame.

"What fight have you been? You haven't landed a single punch on me either! You hit me!" Rei yelled back dodging another one of Ayame's punches.

"You got it!"

"Do they do this all the time?" asked Yusuke.

"Only when they get mad," sighed Zoe.

"What kind of punch was that? I didn't even feel it! You hit like a girl!" yelled Ayame.

"I am a girl!" Ayame stuck his tongue out at her. Rei punched him in his face. "DON'T GET COCKY! Compared to Hiei you move slower than turtle stampeding through peanut butter!"

"What does that make you? From my understanding you have yet to beat him! You must be a snail, no worst, an amoeba!"

"Don't bring me into this," Hiei said calmly.

"I AM SERIOUSLY GONNA MURDER YOU!" yelled Rei. Zoe sighed and grabbed Rei by the collar.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rei simply said. Ayame came charging at Zoe. She stuck her leg out and Ayame's face collided with her foot. Now know that Zoe is short and Ayame is tall.

"How 'bout you? Feel better?"

"Much," mumbled Ayame.

"Good. Lets go then." Zoe lowered her leg and walked through the door with Ayame skipping not far behind.

"Bye Rei! See you Saturday!" sang Ayame. Once they left the gang turned to Rei.

"What's Saturday?" asked Kuwabara.

"The Reberuappu Exams." The gang gawked at her. "Basically it's when other Spirit Guardians get a chance to level up and it's hell time for me!"

"Everyone wants to fight you to prove they can be better than a leader, right?" said Yusuke.

"Uh, right. How'd you know?"

"I feel the same thing. It's hard being a leader when your team thinks they can beat you." Hiei and Kuwabara glared at him.

"I don't think I can beat you, I know I can detective," growled Hiei.

"Yeah I can beat you any time any place!" argued Kuwabara.

"I doubt that. You're just a pathetic human. At least the other's have demon in them."

"What's that got to do with anything! I have a sword!" Kuwabara stuck a pose.

"I have a sword too and mine's better, so that makes me better than you."

"YOURS IS NOT BETTER! Mine's made out of energy so it can't break and even if it can I can grow it back!"

"I'd like to see it go up against my dragon." Kurama, Rei, and Yusuke sweat dropped as the other two continued with their pointless argument.

"See what you started, Yusuke," sighed Kurama.

"Sorry," he said not sounding too remorseful.

"Are they always like that?" asked Rei.

"No, usually Hiei shuts Kuwabara up by now." Rei smiled but it soon was replaced with a frown when she remembered what the mysterious guy for earlier said.

'Don't get to comfortable with them, you don't want them to know the real you.' That's what he said and I knew he was right. I wouldn't let it happen to me again just like it did ten years ago.

"At least I can confess my true feelings to the one I love!" yelled Kuwabara.

"What?" asked Hiei sounding like was on the brink of chopping his head off.

"That's right! Everyone knows you're in love with Rei!"

"You're stupider than I thought. Who would love a pyromaniac psycho who likes to blow up everything she sees!" Rei shot a lighting bolt at Hiei making his even wilder than it was.

"That had to hurt," said Yusuke.

"What's wrong with me being a pyromaniac?" Rei growled deadly. Of course Hiei wasn't scared.

"There's nothing wrong with being a pyromaniac, it's when you're a psycho along with it!"

"Well this psycho's going to blow you're head off!" she yelled taking her guns out.

"Come on Rei, he's not worth the ammo. Let's go get some ramen from Keiko's dad's restaurant," said Yusuke.

"Okay," she said happily.

* * *

Later that night Rei was looking through the paper, since the only person in the house was Hiei and you know how fun he is to talk to, but when she got to the second page she glared at it. There was an article cut out right in the middle of the page.

"HIEI!"

"What?" he yelled from his room.

"What happen to the paper!"

"What?"

"There's a hole in it!"

"…"

"Hiei?"

"…"

"Hiei Jaganshi what did you do!"

* * *

StR: Hey all done! If you want Hiei and Rei to go out on a date then tell em in you're review! I want lots of reviews! Bye! 


	17. The date

StR: So many people threatened me for a date. So here it is.

_Rose are red __  
__Violets are blue__  
__I've got a crush __  
__but its not on you_

Chapter 17: The date

Rei stared at the piece of paper that Friday afternoon at school. Kurama, Rei, Rin, and Hisa, a girl form Rei's homeroom, were eating their lunch by the fountain.

"What's wrong Rei?" Hisa asked quietly. Rei looked up.

"Nothing," she said. She folded up the paper and put it in her case. Then her attention was turned to the bushes that weren't to far away from them. She sighed and went behind the bushes.

"OW! Hey!" came two voices from behind the bushes. Rei came out dragging two boys by the ears. They were two of the boys from the meeting. They were the one with the scar and the one with the bandana over his head.

"Didn't I tell not to come here at the meeting?" growled Rei.

"You said not to attack we were simply observing," corrected the one with the scar.

"Kotetsudo you want to observe my fist in your face."

"No," said Kotetsu. The other boy chuckled.

"What about you Izumo?"

"No ma'am."

"We'll just go now," said Kotetsu.

"Yeah see you tomorrow, Rei!" said Izumo. The two boys slowly backed up.

"Wait!" said Rei. The boys instantly tensed up. She took an envelope out of her pack and gave it to Kotetsu. "Give this to Kyo and tell him to give it to Jackal." The boys nodded.

"Hey Rei?"

"Yeah?" A flash of light blinded Rei for a second. Izumo was holding a camera.

"We got Rei in a skirt! We got Rei in a skirt! Now we got dirt!" sang Kotetsu and Izumo as they high-fived each other. They looked back at Rei when she made a low growl. "Sorry we got to run!" They dashed off leaving a trail of dust behind them.

"Who were they?" asked Rin.

"Idiots," sighed Rei.

* * *

Rei hung her head low as her and Kurama walk to the pizza parlor after school. "Rei, are you okay?" Kurama asked. Rei looked up.

"Um…yeah. Just trying to figure something out."

"You want to talk about it?" Rei handed him the paper she was looking at during lunch. It read:

Parent teacher conferences 

_1st years: Monday_

_2nd years: Tuesday_

_3rd years: Wednesday_

_3:00pm-6:00pm_

_NOT OPTIONAL! _

"Parent teacher conferences. Are you're parents to busy to come?" asked Kurama. Rei looked back down at the ground.

"I guess you can say that," she said sadly. "They're-" Rei was interrupted by Rin screaming their name. Rin came charging into them.

"I am so glad I caught up with you! Here!" She handed them four movie tickets.

"Why is there two tickets for one movie and two tickets for another movie?" asked Rei.

"My parents are divorced and they both decided they wanted to take me to a movie on the same day but they compromised and we're going to dinner."

"So you gave them to us," said Kurama.

"Yup! Bye!" she yelled running off just as quick as she came.

"I think you and Botan should go to one," suggested Rei.

"And I think you and Hiei should go to the other," said Kurama.

"What makes you think he likes me?"

"He's kissed you."

"Gasp. He told you!"

"No."

"Then how-"

"I was coming out of my room when he kissed you under the mistletoe."

"Spy! So you only know about the first time." Rei quickly slapped her mouth.

"There was a second time?"

"Um yes…you're losing you're touch as a best friend. If he wants to go out so bad with me then he can ask me."

"He's not a mind reader-well okay he is but that doesn't mean he knows that you have tickets to a movie and-"

"That's where you come in," Rei said trotting off.

* * *

"So Rei you're going to fight in that Rebe something or another exams tomorrow, right?" asked Yusuke taking a big bite of his pizza.

"The Reberuappu Exams? Yeah, why?" asked Rei.

"Can we come? We've never really seen you fight."

"Yeah sure." Yusuke was about to chomp down another pizza when Keiko pulled him away from the table.

"Ow, ow, ow! What are you doing?" he yelled.

"You should be in detention! Kuwabara stayed after like he was suppose to why can't you!"

"But-"

"No buts! You're going straight to detention!"

"Man!" Kurama and Rei sweat dropped at the scene.

"Baka," said Hiei. Rei screamed and jumped into Kurama's lap.

"Don't pop up out of nowhere like that!" she screamed. Hiei narrowed his eyes at Kurama.

'What are you doing?' Hiei asked telepathically.

'Stealing your girlfriend,' Kurama answered back.

'She's not my girlfriend!'

'Uh huh, keep thinking that.' Hiei glared at Kurama who was smirking. Rei looked back and forth between the two.

"Umm right…I'm going home," she said. Rei got up for Kurama's lap and walked out the door.

"So Hiei…"

"What fox?"

"I have two tickets to a movie you should go ask Rei out." Hiei sighed.

"Not this again. I do not like her!"

"Oh and you just kissed her twice for the heck of it, right?"

"How?"

"Saw one, Rei told me the other by accident."

"Give me the tickets. I'll ask Rei if you ask Botan."

"Why Botan?"

"I know you like her."

"And how did you require this information?"

"I have my ways." Hiei's jagan eye glowed underneath his bandana. Kurama frowned.

"Fine, okay deal." Kurama took out the tickets and Hiei snatched them out of his hands. Right after Hiei left Botan came in.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara have detention and Hiei, well he had to go accomplish something."

"Oh."

"So are you off to night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I have an extra ticket to a movie…Want to go?" Kurama asked blushing a little. Botan squealed.

"I would love to! I'm going to go get ready!" she squealed running out the door.

"I'll pick you up at seven!" he called out to her. 'I can't believe I did that.'

'**You're slowly turning more and more like me every day. I'm so proud of you!' **said Youko in his mind.

'You get in bed with every woman you see. I don't think I'll become like you.'

'**One of these days you will come over to my side. It's a hell of a lot more fun then the side you're on now.'**

'Doubt it.' Kurama ended his conversation and left to get ready for his date.

* * *

"REI!" yelled Botan as she entered the mansion. Rei came rushing down stairs.

"What? What? Is there a demon?" she said fast.

"No. Guess what?"

"Koenma and King Enma are dead and they left me as the new ruler of Spirit World!"

"No even better!"

"What could be better then me ruling the world?"

"Everything. We'd all be dead if you ruled the world."

"Yeah you're right. So what's so great that you almost gave me a heart attack?"

"Kurama asked me out!" Botan and Rei grabbed each other's shoulders and started hopping around in circles giggling.

"Guess what?" giggled Rei.

"What?"

"Hiei asked me out!" Botan instantly stopped hopping.

"What?" she asked in disbelieve.

"Hiei asked me out…at least I think he did. He had a very strange way of doing it."

_

* * *

Flashback:_

_Rei was walking out of her room when she past Hiei who was walking down the hall. When she past him Hiei stuck his hand out and pushed back on Rei's head making her follow him. _

_"You need to get ready," he said pushing Rei into her room._

_"For what?" she yelled._

_"The movie I'm taking you to tonight. It starts at 7:00." Rei narrowed her eyes._

"_How do you know I want to go?"_

"_Because."_

"_Because?"_

"_Because I know." He headed across the hall to his room._

"_So is this like a date?" Hiei didn't answer. He simply looked back and headed into his room. _

_End_

* * *

"That defiantly sounds like something Hiei would say," said Botan. "So what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know! I've never been on a date!" panicked Rei.

"Whoa girl. Don't worry I'll help you."

"This is all you have?" asked Botan looking in Rei's closet. There were about five t-shirts, two jeans, kakis, and a Chinese style dress. She had a pair of sandals and the sneakers she had on.

"Um yeah," said Rei, "I never really had that much money."

"Well…come with me!" Botan pulled Rei out of her room and down to Keiko and Yukina's room when they come over. She began to pull different outfits while Rei just stood out to the side. "Here put these on!" She pushed Rei into the bathroom. When she came back out Botan covered her mouth with her hands. Rei was wearing a white skirt that stopped just below her knees and a blue blouse that brought out her eyes. "You're so cute!" She squealed. "Now if only we can take off that purple headband." Botan reached for Rei.

"Don't. Touch. The headband," growled Rei. "I'll get a white one."

"Okay!"

* * *

Back in the human world our favorite kitsune was having outfit problems of his own…

"Mother I really don't think this is necessary," he said sweat dropping as his mother ran around his room picking out different outfits for him to wear on his date.

"But it's your first date Shuichi. You need to look nice. How's this?" asked Mrs. Minamino holding up a black tux.

"I'm only going to the movies!"

"You're right, it's too much. How about-"

"Mother I appreciate the help but I can do it myself."

Mrs. Minamino sighed and patted her son on the cheek. "I know. You're just growing up so fast. Okay I'll leave you alone." She took you last look at her son. "You're growing up to be such a handsome young man, like you're father." Kurama sighed once the door closed.

"Please tell me you weren't there the whole time," Kurama said.

"Okay I wont tell you," said Hiei sitting on Kurama's bed.

"I knew I shouldn't of left the window open. So I'm going to assume you asked Rei out because I already asked Botan."

"I don't go back on my deals, fox."

"Good. So what are you wearing?" Hiei blinked.

"This," he simply said looking at his usual black attire. Kurama sighed.

"No you're not. Do you think Rei's going to wear the same thing she usually wears?"

"Yes."

"You're wrong. Botan would never let her do it."

"Fine Mr. Mama's boy, what should I wear then?" Kurama smiled evilly.

"I've know just the thing." Hiei's eye twitched. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"GO AWAY!" yelled Rei pushing Botan away form her.

"Just a little blush!" Botan said.

"NO! No makeup! I agreed to wear the skirt can't that be enough?"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Rei lets go!" yelled Hiei from down stairs.

"Saved by the Hiei!" yelled Rei running down the stairs. She slipped and fell on the last step when she saw Hiei. He was wearing a black muscle skintight shirt with black jeans, chains hanging out of his side pockets. Through the shirt, Rei found her eyes glued to his abdomen where his six-pack showed.

"What are you doing?" Hiei instantly demanded, following her gaze. Embarrassed, Rei hurriedly changed the subject.

"Uh…what movie are we seeing?" Kai nonchalantly invites himself in to make fun of the 'happy couple'.

"So…when's your wedding Rei?" This comment was immediately followed by Rei's shoe smashing into his face and a fireball (courtesy of Hiei) being thrown at his butt. "OW! What the hell was that for?" Rei jumped up soon after tearing up a little.

"Ow! I forgot we were connected! That hurt!" whined Rei. "Thanks a lot Hiei!"

"Hn. Let's just go."

* * *

While on their way to the theater, Hiei slams on the brakes, nearly throwing Rei out the windshield.

"I'm the crazy driver Hiei! What was that for?" yelled Rei.

"Try looking at the road instead of _me_ for once!" Hiei spat.

"I wasn't looking at you, I was looking at…a cow?" Rei starts to shake Hiei. "Hey…hey, there's a cow!"

"WHY DO YOU THINK I HIT THE BRAKES?"

"Touchy…c'mon, we're gonna be late! Just run over it!"

"Are you insane! I'm not gonna run into it!"

"First of all, yes, I am insane. Secondly…are you a cow lover?" Hiei just stares at her as if she were psycho…okay, so she is, but anyway…

"Koenma said that if we damage the car, then we have to pay for it. And I refuse to work amongst humans to pay off my debt!"

"But…I'm human…you don't like me?" Rei begins to tear up.

"Wait…don't cry…" He sighs. "Fine…I'll run over the cow."

"Really? Aww…you don't have to…"

"Alright, then we're going home." Rei narrows her eyes and slams her foot on the accelerator, which just happens to be where Hiei's foot is. They then pass right through the cow, which apparently was a ghost.

"Ghost cow? Cool!" A few moments later…"GHOST! Go, Hiei, GO!"

"We are going, onna. You're on my foot." A few moments later…"Get off my foot!"

"Uh, Hiei? You, uh…just passed the movie theater…"

'If only I had my sword…' Hiei thought. 'Damn fox.'

* * *

"This way please," said the usherette, "and don't forget you're 3-D glasses."

"What? I never agreed to…" Hiei began.

"C'mon Hiei! Let's go!" Rei didn't give Hiei a chance to finish as she grabbed him by the arm and sat in the very middle row, right next to a trashcan.

"Remind why I have to sit next to the trashcan?" Hiei impatiently asked.

"Because I'm a lady and the lady get to sit wherever she wants."

"You're a lady…?" Hiei mumbled. Rei pressed her gun against Hiei's temple.

"Say that again…I dare you" Rei growled.

"Hey look, the movie's starting." Hiei stated. Rei instantly reverted back to her happy-go-lucky mood.

"Yay!"

* * *

An hour into the movie, Rei screams because of the 3-D chainsaw massacre guy and dives for Hiei. Hiei, being asleep, did not know that she was diving for him, so he was pushed into the trashcan. Hiei slowly gets out of the trashcan with a popcorn bucket stuck on top of his hair. Rei says sarcastically, "Were you scared too? You know even you're too big to hide in a popcorn bucket."

Hiei growls and takes off the bucket. "This movie is dumb. We're leaving."

"Aww…do we have to? It was just getting good. Look! That guy just got his head chopped off!"

"It's all blurry though! You can't tell what's going on!" growled Hiei. Rei shoved the 3-D glasses onto Hiei's face.

"You have to wear these you idiot."

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? I HATE THESE HUMAN STUFF!"

"Hiei this is a movie theater you have to be quite."

"Don't-" before he could say anything more Rei shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

* * *

Fortunately the two were able to get though the rest of the movie without any problems. They meant up with Kurama and Botan at the lobby.

"So how was the date?" asked Botan.

"I thought it was fun," said Rei.

"The movie was stupid though," said Hiei.

"You mean you actually watch the movie?" asked Botan. The two demons looked at her funny.

"Yeah, what did you do?" asked Rei. Kurama and Botan turned a very deep scarlet.

"Nothing!" they both stuttered.

"Lets go home," sighed Hiei.

"So soon."

"What else is there to do?" Hiei turned and started walking towards the car.

"Well I was thinking we could all go out to get ice cream..." trailed Rei. Hiei disappeared from sight and reappeared next to Rei.

"Lets go!" yelled Hiei grabbing Rei's hand and pulling her to the car.

"See you there!" Rei yelled back. Kurama and Botan sweat dropped and laughed.

"Shall we?" asked Kurama holding out his arm.

"We shall," said Botan looping her arm with his.

* * *

"Hiei really had a popcorn bucket on his head!" laughed Botan.

"Yup!" Hiei groaned with his head on the table. Kurama chuckled at his embarrassed demon friend.

"Fox," he growled.

"Yes bucket head?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Okay bucket head."

"FOX!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. I'm surprised. Usually you would of left by now."

"I can't."

"Why not?" asked Botan.

"Because I have his keys," said Rei.

"You can run home Hiei," said Kurama.

"No I can't."

"If he ran then I would have to take the car…" started Rei.

"And I don't trust her with it," finished Hiei.

"Aw, you two are finishing each other sentences. That's so cute."

"Shut up!" they both yelled.

* * *

After the ice cream everyone went home…well Botan had to go to work and Kurama, being the gentleman he is, took her there. Hiei and Rei were the only ones that went home right way.

"Thanks Hiei! I had a wonderful time!" said Rei walking to her room with Hiei. It was late around 11:30ish and Rei was going to bed.

"Hn." Rei pulled Hiei into a soft kiss. Rei ended and went into her room. Hiei stood there in shock even if he didn't let it show.

"I can't believe you did that," said Kyoto appearing next to Rei on the bed. Rei jumped five feet in the air.

"You were spying!"

"Of course."

"ERR!"

"You better get some sleep. The exams are tomorrow."

"I hate you."

"Thanks."

"Hm, I think one of us should go pay Rei a little visit tomorrow at her exams," said the mystery guy from before.

"Allow me my lord," you couldn't tell who said it because the room was covered in shadows.

"Very well Jiyuu."

* * *

StR: THERE! There's your date! Don't hurt me! I'm leaving now. Review please! Lets get 50!

Y: Greedy aren't you.

StR: Fine…10.

Y: Better…I guess.

StR: BYE!


	18. Let's start the exams!

StR: Sorry it took so long. A lot of things were going on plus I had writers block. Lets start!

I can go along with anything...as long as we do it my way.

I laughed at a joked 3 times. First after it was told, second after it was explained and third 5 minutes later.

Chapter 18: Let's start the exams!

"To day's the day!" shouted Rei when she finished brushing her hair.

"Nervous?" asked Hiei, who was sitting on her bed.

"No way! Well…actually I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"Like how? Do you feel like someone's going to beat you?"

"No. I feel like something bad is going to happen. Like someone who I don't want to see is going to come."

"Have any idea who?"

"Well…I really don't want Katsuro or Pyro to be there but I really don't have a choice in that matter!" 'He probably sent someone…damn!'

"What's wrong?" Rei smiled at Hiei.

"Nothing."

'I don't believe her,' thought Hiei.

"HIEI, REI! KOENMA WANTS TO SEE YOU GUYS!" called Botan.

"Why today of all days! It better not be a mission."

* * *

"I have a mission for you," said Koenma. Rei slammed her fist on his desk. 

"The exam is in an hour!"

"Don't worry I'll have a portal for you in exactly 59 minutes!" Rei grabbed Koenma's collar.

"You'd better," growled Rei. All the boys sweat dropped, except Kai he was indifferent.

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

60 minutes later… 

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE REBERUAPPU EXAMS!" yelled Master Roshi through a microphone. Cheers filled the stadium. It was packed with people, old and young. "Copper team is all of your members here?"

"Yes!" saluted a little boy.

"Silver how about you?" A girl stood up.

"All present and a counted for." Suck up.

"Very good. Gold?" Ayame stood up and scratched his head.

"Um…no."

"Let me guess, Rei?"

"Maybe." Right after he said that a huge portal opened in the sky. Six figures fell from it and then a big ugly demon's head and right arm came out. I assume you know who the six figures are…the gang for those of you that don't.

"Damn that Koenma! Dragon of the darkness-" began Hiei.

"Could have told us how big he was! Mega Spirit-" yelled Yusuke.

"At least he got the portal! Elemental-" said Rei.

"That's not the point! Dagger energy-" yelled Kuwabara.

"You can save you're energy Rei. Whip slash-" said Kurama.

"She wont listen. Whirlwind-" sighed Kai.

"FLAME/GUN/TRIANGLE/STORM/FURY/TORNADO!" They all finished at once.

* * *

StR: This is where I'm going to explain all the attacks that just happened. 

Hiei's- Dragon of the darkness flame- don't need to explain that.

Yusuke's- Mega spirit gun- A more powerful version of his regular spirit gun. He doesn't use it much because it takes a lot of energy but he was mad so he did.

Rei's- Elemental Triangle- One of Rei's more powerful attack. It's when Rei forms a triangle with her pointer fingers and thumbs. At each corner a beam comes out and hits the enemy. Each beam is a different element. The top one is lightning, the bottom right one is fire and the bottom left one is shadow.

Kuwabara's- Dagger energy storm- A lot of energy dagger that shoot out of Kuwabara's palms. Can be used for long range and short. Only it was invented because Yusuke just made his mega spirit gun and he didn't want to be left behind or something.

Kurama's- Whip slash fury- that's obvious.

Kai's- Whirlwind tornado- Wind that wraps around Kai a shoots out in a spiral towards the enemy.

Okay back to the story.

* * *

The blast of the combined attacks created a shock wave that pushed back the gang hard. Kurama landed on one knee in the arena. Hiei caught Rei and landed on his feet, also on the arena. Kai just floated in the air. Yusuke did a handspring on the ground and landed on his feet in a crouching position. The grin he had on his face was soon erased when Kuwabara landed on him. 

"This is the second time in this story you landed on me," grunted Yusuke.

"Yeah funny huh?" joked Kuwabara.

"Not really. Now GET OFF!"

"That was SO TOTALLY AWESOME!" Rei yelled jumping out of Hiei's arms, "All of our attacks went BOOM…Let's do it again!"

"Let's not," said the boys. A dark towering shadow covered Rei. Rei groaned. She wiped around to come face to face with Master Roshi.

"I'm not late so you can't yell at me!"

"I can yell at you because you are late!"

"WHAT? Koenma said he would get us a portal in 59 minutes! I should have been here on time!"

"Well…" came Koenma's voice from behind. Everyone turned to look at him. "With all the paperwork I had I…forgot. Now where's the demon?" The gang all held out the big ugly demon head by the hair, glaring at him. Koenma jumped ten feet. "EWWW!"

"Rei take your friends and go sit down, we have an exam to start."

"Whatever old man."

"First is warm ups. How we do that is the leader of each group picks a song and fights computer-generated holograms. Deki is our technical guy who manages all of this. He's all the way up there in the box. First warm up team is copper." So they all got on the arena and did their warm-up. Then sliver team came down.

"What song do you want, Sharpay?" came Deki's voice form the intercom.

"Best Friends by Aqua," said a really preppy looking blonde headed girl. She looked like she thought she was the coolest person in the world and only cared about herself…she did. So they did their warm up. It was…intresting to say the least. Sharpay kept trying to defeat all of the holograms to get as much attention as she could. Right…Now it's time for gold team! Yeah! Of course being the lazy butts they are they didn't move from their seats.

"Gold team lets go!" yelled Roshi.

"But-" gold team yelled.

"No buts!"

"But!"

"I said no buts!"

"Rei's asleep," said Zoe.

"Well wake her up," They all looked at Rei's sleeping form and shook their heads.

"We'll get hurt."

"A bunch of bakas," growled Hiei. He disappeared for a second and came back with a big bucket of ice water and poured it over Rei's sleeping form. Rei jolted up in a scream.

"WHO DID THAT!" she yelled. She looked over at the gang at glared at them, one of them in particular…Kuwabara, who just happen to be sitting next to her. "Kuwabara!" she growled. Kuwabara got a shocked look on his face. He looked down to find the bucket in his hands.

"But-but-but-" he studdered as Rei kicked him in the face. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei leaned back as Kuwabara went flying past them. Rei started beating him to a pulp. "I DIDN'T DO IT! IT WAS HIEI!" Rei stopped her punch an inch from his face and the other hand grabbing his collar.

"Wha? Really?" Kuwabara nodded. "Well that makes more sense. Sorry Kuwabara."

"That's okay just attack him," he said weakly.

"You got it dude! Super Flying Kuwabara attack!" Rei flung Kuwabara at Hiei but of course Hiei being the fast little demon he is jumped out of the way. Kurama being the smart demon he is jumped out of the way to. Yusuke being the sleepy demon he is didn't know Kuwabara was coming towards him. Yusuke was rudely awakened when Kuwabara landed on top of him.

"Three time!" yelled Yusuke.

"Well you know what they say," said Kuwabara.

"No, what?"

"Bad things come in threes!" As soon as he said that the bucket fell on Yusuke's head.

"No, bad things come in four."

"Rei it's time for warm-ups. Get your team down here!" shouted Roshi.

"Did you not see that huge demon I just fought? I'm warmed up," glared Rei.

"If Rei doesn't, we don't," said Ayame. The rest of the group gave a 'yeah!' in agreement.

"Fine don't come crying to me if you pull something."

"Whatever."

* * *

Two hours later all of the copper and most of the sliver team had fought. Now it was Sharpay and a guy named Zeke, who had short blue hair and ocean blue eyes challenged Ayame and Rei to a battle. 

"Sing _Bop to the Top_!" shouted a random gold member.

"Okay!" sang Ayame.

"Why do you get to decide?" glared Rei.

"Ah, you know you want to!"

"Okay."

"Hey you're going to need all your attention on us!" yelled Sharpay.

"That's right!" agreed Zeke. Sharpay just put her hand up. Sharpay and Zeke readied themselves on the platform. Then the lights went off.

_Ayame_ (spot light)

Mucho gusto

_Rei _(Spotlight goes on Rei)

Hay que fabulosa

Ay ay ay

_Ayame:_Ariba

Quieres bailar

_Ayame:_

Mirame

_Rei:_ (Sharpay and Zeke attack)

I believe in dreamin'

Shootin' for the stars

_Ayame: _( starts dodging)

Baby to be number one

You've got to raise the bar

_Rei:_

Kickin' (Kicks Sharpay in the stomach) and a scratchin'

Grindin' out my best

_Ayame:_

Anything it takes

To climb the ladder of success

_Both:_

Work our tails off every day

Gotta bump the competition

Blow them all away (Rei accidentally blows wind at them)

_Ayame:_ (Shakes his head)

Calienté

_Rei:_

Suavé

Yeah we're gonna

_Both:_

Bop, bop, bop

Bop to the top

_Ayame:_

Slip and slide and ride that rhythm

_Both:_

Jump and hop hop 'til we drop

_Rei:_

And start again

_Both_

Zip zap zop

Pop like a mop

_Ayame:_

Scoot around the corner

_Both:_

Move it to the groove

'Til the music stops

Do the bop bop, bop to the top

Don't ever stop

Bop to the top

Gimmie, gimmie

Shimmy shimmy

Shake some booty and turn around

Flash a smile in their direction

_Rei:_

Show some muscle

_Ayame:_

Do the hustle

_Both: _(Sharpay makes a light barrier around the platform and Zeke starts to fill it with water)

Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop

Bop to the top

_Ayame: _(Sharpay forms another light barrier around herself and Zeke)

Wipe away your inhibitions

_Both:_

Stump, stump, stump do the rump

_Rei:_

And strut your stuff

_Both:_

Bop, bop, bop

Straight to the top

Going for the glory

We'll keep stepping up (Ayame make ice stairs and they start stepping up it)

And we just won't stop

'Til we reach the top

Bop to the top

"Now what are you going to do? You're stuck up there and we're down here in a protective barrier!" taunted Sharpay. "Especially you Rei! Cats and fire don't mix well with water!" Ayame and Rei looked at each other. Rei headed down the steps. Once she hit the third step she started to submerge in water. A few seconds later the stairs disappeared and Ayame was floating on a piece on ice in the air. How? Who knows this is Ayame we're talking about. Lighting crackled threw the air and shoot down to the barrier. Sharpay screamed in fear when her barrier broke. The two silver members fell into the water. Rei emerged from behind them and snaked her arms around their neck.

"How?" stuttered Zeke.

"I love water."

"Rei and Ayame win," said Roshi.

"But they haven't defeated us yet!" yelled Sharpay.

"Lighting is drawn to water. You'll lose for sure." Ayame jumps down from his ice and Rei and him did a little dance.

"We win! Yeta!" Rei shivered.

"I'm wet!"

"Let's keep it that way!" Rei glared at Ayame and slammed her leg on the his shoulder, bringing him to the ground hard.

* * *

StR: Hoped you liked that little singing part in their. Review and tell me what you think good or bad. Don't care! I Can Take it! 

Y: Sure you can.

StR: I Can!

Y: Kay.

StR: I want lots of reviews! Bye!

Y: Bye.


	19. Soul Tearing Spells

StR: Sorry it took long. I have band. It takes up most of my time. But I got it up thanks to my friend who kept bugging me about it, you know who you are.

Y: Just get on with the story.

StR: Fine! Review at the end.

K SS MY SS would you like to buy a vowel?

Children seldom misquote you. In fact, they usually repeat word for word what you shouldn't have said.

Chapter 19: Soul Tearing Spell

Chills ran up Ayame's spine do to the fact that our favorite little fire demon continued to glare at Ayame though the corner of his eyes. Roshi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Okay next up is Rei…"

"I JUST WENT!"

"Too bad! As I was saying Rei vs. Katsuro."

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Katsuro.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!" yelled Rei shaking the death out of Hiei.

"Lets go Rei!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Five seconds after Roshi said go Rei was sitting on Katsuro's back eating a cup of Raman. The gold section started cracking up.

"Good job getting beat again, Katsuro!"

"Yeah! This is about the hundredth time this year and the year just started!"

"Where'd she get the Raman?" asked Yuu. Silence quickly replaced the laughter. Everyone turned and looked at Ayame, for he was her best friend and best friend know everything about each other…right? Ayame put two fingers on his chin.

"Well, it's very complicate and involves a vast amount of knowledge in physics and aero dynamics," he said nodding.

"In other words…" started Ami.

"You don't know either," finished the rest of the gold. Ayame let out a nervous laugh.

"I may not know but at least I already had my first kiss!"

"And who says I haven't?" said Rei appearing right in front of him. Everyone except Kurama and Hiei's jaw dropped.

"What? Who?" yelled Ayame. Rei looked from left to right and pulled Ayame away from the stadium.

"WHAT!" came Ayame's voice.

"SHUT UP!"

"BUT WHY HIM!"

"BECAUSE!" A few seconds later they both came back.

"First date?" asked Ayame. Rei didn't say anything.

"Second kiss?" Still no answer.

"My little Rei's growing up!" Rei side kicked him in the head.

"Shut up."

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" everyone yelled.

"It was Hiei," said Yusuke and Kuwabara. Rei and Hiei froze.

"HOW THE HELL!" they both yelled. They turned their heads to Kurama.

"I didn't tell them," he said calmly.

"Botan told us."

"I'll kill her!"

"I knew it," came Kai's voice. Everyone jumped at his sudden appearance.

"I thought you didn't like these silly little human battles," said Rei.

"I don't."

"Then why are you here?" Kai walked towards Rei with a smirk on his face. With his speed he planted his lips right on Rei's. Everyone's jaw dropped and fire surrounded Hiei. Kai pulled away and smirked. Rei's face went into disgust.

"Bye!" Wind whipped around Kai and he was gone.

"As interesting as this is, we have a exam to continue. Rei lets go!" said Roshi.

"AGAIN!"

"Yup. You and Ayame." Rei and Ayame smirked at each other. It started out as a normal fistfight but soon turned into an all out war. Ayame had turned dark…scary. What's worst is when he turns dark Rei turns soon after. Rei put a gun to Ayame's head and growled. Ayame's eyes glowed blue and giant icicles rose from the ground making Rei back away from Ayame. One of the icicles cut Rei in the hand making her bleed…two words, not good. Rei's back was towards Ayame. When she turned back around her eyes where glowing gold and…oh yeah, she had her rocket launcher in her hands. Ayame's jaw dropped, along with everyone else.

"I surrender! I SURRENDER!" he yelled, throwing his hands up. Rei's eyes went back to normal and a smile appeared.

"Well all righty then!" she said.

"Well…I guess that means Rei wins," said Roshi. Ayame went to sulk in the corner while Rei jumped up and down. While jumping, Rei accidentally pulled the trigger of the rocket launcher. The rocket shot off into the air and exploded in the sky.

"Opps…sorry." Master Roshi just sighed.

"It's fine. I really don't expect anything else from you."

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"Exactly what it sounds like. Zoe vs. Rei."

"What? Give me a chance to breathe first!"

"No." Zoe faced Rei and stared her deep into the eyes. Rei blinked a couple of times before saying anything.

"I GIVE UP!" she yelled. Everyone face faulted.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" everyone yelled.

"Okay," said Zoe. Everyone face faulted again.

"I don't see why you're all surprised. They do this every year."

"Yes!" shouted Rei.

"Well this should dampen your spirit!" a happy Roshi said, "Rei vs. Pyro!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rei yelled in agony and despair. Rei started hopping around in a circle. "Can I at least have a five minute break to go to the bathroom?"

"Go ahead," he sighed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Five minutes later…

A man about the age of 20 with red-orange eyes and orange-red hair with blue tips stood there waiting impatiently for our little half-breed friend to come back for the potty.

"She's late," he growled.

"Relax Pyro. It's not like she's going to skip," said Roshi. As soon as he said that Rei came skipping up.

"You're late!"

"A black cat crossed my path…"

"Don't even finish it," said Roshi. "Lets get this over with."

"My, my look how you've grown," came a smooth voice. Rei's eyes widen and whipped her head to the side. Sitting on the ledge that separated the stands form the platform was a strange man. He had light brown hair with a long piece that went to his chin, dark green eyes, a green jewel on his forehead and was wearing his a silver robe, hood down. There was a tattoo on his neck but the hood of the robe was covering it. Leaning against his body was a wooden rod, like what a wizard would have.

"How did you get through the barrier?" yelled Rei.

"You know as well as I do that barriers are my specialty."

"What do you want?" The man smirked and disappeared into thin air. Rei eyes narrowed and she began to look around cautiously.

"Looking for me?" The man appeared behind Rei with his rod choking her. A growl came and everyone saw Fang running towards Rei but a blur rushed by knocking Fang out of his path. The thing that knocked him down was a much bigger tiger, bigger then a normal tiger. On it's forehead was a similar green jewel as the mystery man. Rounds its neck was beautiful jeweled necklace with jade stones around it. Seeing that fang was preoccupied with fighting the tiger, Pyro and Hiei both ran towards Rei but were thrown back by a green barrier. Did that stop Hiei? Nope. He began to slash at the barrier and kept slashing until Kurama held him back.

"Again I ask, what the hell are you doing here, Jiyuu?" choked Rei.

"My majesty wants me to show you what it would feel like if _she_ took control." The top part of his rod began to glow green. As soon as the glowing stopped he backed up from Rei and she fell to her knees, holding her chest. "So you won't scream in front of you team and you're in so much pain. Such a strong will for a little girl." Rei swung her leg out at him but he just dodged. "Still have energy to fight too? You've trained. No matter. The spell will ware off at midnight. I'm afraid that's all your body can handle. You my have the spirit of a demon but you still have the body of a human. Ta ta!" In a puff of smoke he vanished along with the tiger. Fang slowing got up and walked over to Rei. Rei grabbed on to him a slowly rose. Her face went emotionless showing no pain but her friends knew better. Her eyes showed pain.

"I…have to go to the bathroom…again. Tomorrow I'll fight you Pyro." Pyro nodded and walked away. Rei slowly crept towards the hall that lead out of the arena. Her friends offered to help but she just walked past them with Fang following. Everyone started pushing Hiei forward. He got the hint and followed after Rei.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"I know I shouldn't be asking this but can you go check on Kai, Fang?" asked Rei in the dark hallway. She was leaning against the, now covered with dents, wall. Her fists were bleeding pretty badly along with Fang's front two paws.

"Of course," said Fang. Fang dashed off but not before one last look at Rei. Kyoto came out and stood buy her.

"I wish there was something I could do, but I can't break spells. At least not his," she said.

"It's okay." Kyoto punched the wall only to have her fist go straight through it.

"Damn I'm so mad I can't even concentrate on making me solid! I feel so helpless! I hate that feeling!" Rei chuckled and then winced.

"I hate that feeling to." The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. Kyoto disappeared and Rei turned her head to her new visitor.

"Who was that guy?" asked Hiei. A new emotion was in Hiei's eyes; worry. There was only a little but it was still there. Rei didn't answer only looked at the floor.

"Onna if he's our enemy-" Rei whipped head to him.

"HE'S NOT- He's not an enemy," she yelled at first but calmed down.

"Then who was he!" Rei just shook her head. Hiei sighed but didn't push it any farther. "At least tell me what he did."

"He put a spell on me."

"Spell? What kind?"

"I'm…I'm not sure but it feels like my souls being ripped apart. I don't think…I don't-" Rei never got to finish her sentence because of pain she couldn't take anymore and just passed out. Hiei using his super cool speed was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"How did it go, Jiyuu?" asked the shaggy haired guy from two chapters ago. Only difference was he had no tiger ears or strips or golden eyes. He had shaggy light brown/blonde hair and gray eyes. Around his forehead was a red headband.

"Yes my lord, but don't you think that was a little harsh?" asked Jiyuu.

"We have no choice. It's the only way," he said sadly.

"I don't see why we need her anyway. She's just a half breed!" growled a very tall muscular man. His eyes were an onyx color with flecks of gold in them. He wore what looked like samurai armor just with out the top part and he wore a helmet. On his left should was a bandage.

"A half breed that is stronger than you," said another man. He had long brown hair up in a ponytail and had dull green eyes. He was a little taller then Yusuke and was much skinnier than the man next to him.

"What was did you say?"

"You really are stupid aren't you?"

"ERRR!"

"You two stop it. Can't you see the master is getting a headache?"

"Sorry," they both said.

"The next faze of our plan will take place in one month," said the leader.

"Yes my lord," said the three guys.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Screams form Rei was heard all the way down to the living room. The gang was all gathered around the living room feeling horrible because they couldn't do anything.

"I don't see how someone who's not an enemy can do that to someone," said Kuwabara.

"Poor Rei," said Keiko.

"I hope she'll be okay," said Yukina.

"Where's Hiei?" asked Botan.

"With Rei," said Kurama. A few seconds later Kai came bursting in.

"Where's Rei? How is she?" he panted.

"Kai?" yelled everyone.

"What?"

"Should you be in pain like Rei?" asked Kurama.

"I should but I'm not. It must have been a powerful spell to only effect her."

"She's upstairs with Hiei. You should let her sleep though." Kai nodded.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"She's finally asleep," whispered Hiei.

"Damn…damn you Akihiko," Rei said in her sleep.

"Akihiko?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

12:01 AM…

The pain on Rei's face finally went away. Slowly her eye's opened to see a sleeping Hiei on her windowsill.

"Ow my head." The sound of Rei's voice woke Hiei up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yeah the spell only lasted to midnight."

"That's good. One more question."

"Yeah?"

"WHY THE HELL DID KAI KISS YOU?"

"Jealous?"

"HE KNOWS YOU'RE ALREADY TAKEN!"

"Relax Hiei, it wasn't a real kiss."

"…"

"You know that shot I have to get every month?"

"Hn."

"I'm taking that as a yes. Well I didn't take it this month and Kai put it in my mouth." Hiei blinked.

"He put the shot in you're mouth…through the lips?"

"Yup. Nasty stuff that is."

"That's all."

"That and he likes to make you mad!"

"HN!" Rei just shook her head and laughed. Rei let out a big yawn and laid on her side.

"Good night!"

"Technically it's early morning." Rei shot up from the bed.

"You're starting to sound like me!"

"Crap."

"I think it's cool. We're like a real couple now!" Hiei turned a bright red.

"Hn."

"You're blushing!" Hiei rushed towards the door.

"Good night onna!"

"It's morning!" she shouted as he closed the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Around 9:00 am everyone but Rei and Hiei was downstairs eating breakfast.

"I wonder how Rei is?" said Yukina.

"HIEI!" yelled Rei form upstairs.

"I think she's okay," said Kurama. Rei came stomping down all wet.

"What happen to you?" asked Yusuke.

"Hiei poured freezing cold water on me!" Hiei soon came down with a proud look on his face. He froze when he saw what was in Rei's hands. "Onna! Don't!" In Rei's hand was the only sweet snow left in the house and in her other hand was a fireball.

"I will." The two just glared at each other until Kurama broke it.

"Rei, the phone's for you." Rei pranced over to Kurama and took the phone.

"Hello?" Rei pulled the phone away from her ear.

"WHERE ARE YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE TO FIGHT PYRO AN HOUR AGO!" came Ayame's voice from the other side.

"Sorry I forgot…yes, yes I'll be there. Gotcha. Bye." Rei hung up the phone and sighed. "Want to come see me fight Pyro?"

"Sure," everyone said. A portal open and they all went through. Rei stood on the fighting arena in front of Pyro.

"Alright I'm here. Let's get this over with."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

StR: I'm done! Sorry it's short! I can't think of anything else. So who are those people that are with Jiyuu? I know!

Y: Of course you do. It's your story.

StR: So I'm trying not to make Hiei toooo out of character so if you think I am just tell me.

Kuwabara: Hiei scares me like this.

H: I scare myself.

Y: they actually agree on something.

StR: It will probably be the only time…Okay I want 10 more reviews! Bye!


	20. STAY IN BED!

StR: The BIG 2 0! Number 20! Number 20! GO 20! GO 20!

Y: Yeah…

StR: Oh and Stacy there's a surprise for you at the end.

I thought I was crazy, Urameshi, but you'll take the prize. The hell was that? You don't make bombs go boom in your face!

-Jin

Chapter 20: STAY IN BED!

"Alright I'm here. Let's get this over with." Master Roshi walked up to Rei.

"Are you sure your body can handle this?" he asked.

"No, it probably can't. Probably only last two minutes," Rei is in an unusually happy voice. Roshi sweat dropped and knocked her in the head. "Ow! It's going to be a minute and 59 seconds thanks to that!"

"YOU SHOULD BE IN BED!"

"I'm way to stubborn for that," she said keeping calm unlike the fuming master.

"Fight!" Pryo rushed towards Rei with great speed (not as fast as Hiei) and tried an elbow strike but Rei bent backwards. Rei cringed when she felt a sharp pain go up her left leg.

'What the hell! I haven't even done anything yet!' Rei slammed the bottom of her right foot into Pyro's chin and he went flying back. He flipped to his feet before he hit the ground. Using the force of her hit he sprung forward once he hit the ground. He did a couple of jab punches before doing a powerful uppercut. Rei went skidding across the platform. Once she stopped she attempted to get up by putting all her weight on her right arm. A surge of pain went straight up it. 'My body's totally shredded. I can't use my right arm anymore. Only one way to make sure I don't.' Rei thought while standing. Rei took her left palm and slammed it in to her should making it pop out. Everyone gasped, they had no idea what was going on in her head…when do they ever?

"And you did that why?" asked Pyro coldly. Rei went in to a fighting stance…sort of. Her left leg wouldn't cooperate and her right arm was just hanging there. Fire began to surround Pyro's hands. Soon after he shot a bunch of fireballs at Rei. She dodged the best she could but fell backwards when her left leg gave out. 'AND THERE GOES THE LEFT ONE!' she yelled in her head.

**'Told you not to get out of bed. Did you listen? Nope,'** said Kyoto in Rei's head.

'Shut up!'

**'Cranky!'**

"Rei look out!" yelled Yusuke. Rei refocused only to see a giant bird made of fire draw closer right towards her.

"Crap." The bird slammed her back onto the wall. Rei slid down the wall on to the floor still conscious, a few seconds later her eyes closed.

"Exactly one minute and 59 seconds. She really knows her body," whispered Roshi. "Winner Pyro!"

**_XXX_**

Rei groaned as she forced her eyes to open. Rei blinked a couple of times to refocus. The first thing that came into view was… I'll give you a hint. It starts with an 'H'. Got it? The answer is…Hatori! You thought it was Hiei didn't you? HAHAHAH…back to the story. Rei screamed as she jumped out of bed to the nearest thing to her, which happened to be Yusuke.

"I love you too Rei, just not enough to let Hiei kill me," he said pointing his thumb behind him. Rei looked behind Yusuke to see Hiei glaring sharp pointy daggers at his back. Rei got off Yusuke, pranced over to Hiei and hung onto him.

"Get off me Onna!" he yelled.

"But Hatori scares me!"

"Does it look like I care!"

"You should!"

"Why's that!"

"Because that's what boyfriends do! They protect their innocent defenseless girlfriends!"

"You're not defenseless and defiantly not innocent."

"Meany!" she cried as Hatori grabbed her collar and flung her back to the bed.

"You better stay on that bed or I'll chain you to it!" he yelled. "Do you know what I had to do to fix you up? I had to relocate you're shoulder, fix all you're muscles, and heal all the burn marks while trying to keep you're body FROM ATTACKING ME!"

"Well I'm so sorry that my body goes in defense mode when I'm asleep!"

"Five hours! Five hours it took me!"

"I've been asleep for five hours!"

"YES!"

"Dude you need a vacation."

"I would but somebody keeps missing her appointment so I have to use other methods to give her the shot!"

"Yeah about that! What the hell?"

"What you didn't like the little lip lock?"

"No I didn't!"

"Stay in bed for the rest of the day and you can go back to school tomorrow." Rei frowned at the thought of school. "Now I have other patients to take care of." Hatori walked out leaving the gang with Rei. Hiei turned and glared at Rei.

"Out," said the angry fire demon.

"Okay," Rei said getting out of bed.

"NOT YOU!" he yelled. The gang slowly crept away at the tone of the demons voice.

"We'll be leaving now," said Yusuke as they all rushed out the door.

"You told me you we're fine!"

"I'm alive, I consider that fine."

"You could of died!"

"Naw. You're such a worry wart!"

"Why wont you tell me who that guy was?" A shadow covered Rei's eyes.

"I can't," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"…Blackmail!" Hiei face faulted.

"Blackmail?"

"YEAH, THAT JERK USED MY OWN TATICS AGAINST ME!"

"I think it's called Karma."

"You're supposed to be on my side."

"…No." Rei's jaw dropped.

"Meany."

"Yup." Tears built up in Rei's eyes. Hiei rolled his eyes and pulled Rei into a lip lock. Unknown to them the rest of the gang was watching them through a one-way mirror.

"I don't think we should be doing this," said Yukina blushing and covering her eyes.

"I agree," said Kurama.

"Then why are you still looking?" asked Yusuke. Kurama remained silent.

"I don't know about you but this is kind of disturbing," said Kuwabara.

"Because Hiei got a girl to kiss him before you or because it's Hiei?" asked Botan.

"Both." Everyone nodded in agreement as the door opened.

"Ah, I see you found the secret room," said Ayame. "This is the one room Rei has no idea about." The door in the other room opened reviling a young teen with the kanji for spirit and guardian in sliver on his forehead. Rei and Hiei had already pulled away from each other as soon as the door opened.

"Miss Rei, Jackal needs to see you right away!" he said saluting.

"Okay! Bye Hiei! Have Ayame in the room with the two way mirror take you around Meltokyo!" she said running out the door with the boy right behind. Hiei turned to the two-way mirror and glared. The others gulped and Ayame scratch the back of his head.

"So much for the secret room. Well come on. I don't think we'll be seeing her for awhile." They all looked at him in bewilderment. "You'll see."

**_XXX_**

"Thanks Kotetsu," said Rei running down a large hallway. The Boy smiled and a puff of navy blue smoke appeared. Running out of smoke was our friend Kotetsu from chapter 17.

"No problem. Bet you're glad you have a friend for can transforms," he said.

"Of course!" Ahead was a fork in the road…err hallway. Rei went left. "This is where we spit up!"

"See ya!" yelled Kotetsu going right.

**_XXX_ **

"Rei, I have some aspirin-" Hatori stopped in mid sentence when he realized no one was in the room.The glass of water he was holding shattered under the pressure of his hand. Hatori closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "REI!"

_**XXX**_

"ACHOO!" sneezed Rei. "Somebody must be talking about me…great."

**_XXX_**

"That was fun! You Elemental Physics sure know how to party," laughed Yusuke. Him and the others were walking back to Rei's hospital room.

"Of course. We have to entertain our self's some how while we're not fighting demons," said Ayame stopping at the door.

"I don't understand why were going back to the room. Rei already left," said Kuwabara. "It should be empty."

"I doubt that," he said opening the door. Inside was a very bored Rei under the covers and looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey Rei!" shouted Botan. Rei didn't even acknowledge the bubbly grim reaper. "Rei?"

"Don't worry about her. She's just sulking."

"Why?" asked Keiko. Ayame walked over to the bed and lifted the covers. Red bands were wrapped around Rei's body and binding her to the bed.

"Demon binds: Not just good for capturing wanted criminals but also good for capturing pyromaniac half demons."

"If I could move I'd hurt you," she said dully. "We need to install a TV on the ceiling."

"Onna..." sighed Hiei.

"Stupid leg cramps."

"That's why I told you to stay in bed," came Hatori's voice from the doorway.

"Whatever."

"She sounds really…dull," observed Yusuke.

"Those binds absorb her energy as well."

"Poor Rei," said Yukina.

"It's her own fault."

"It seems she tried to escape again," said a voice form behind everyone. Everyone but Hiei and Hatori jumped. Jackal has entered the room people!

"If I could and even cared I would jump but I can't," said Rei. Jackal chuckled at this. Jackal held Kotetsu by the ear.

"This wouldn't happen to be the person that helped you escaped, now would it?"

"Yup that's him." Kotetsu's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Traitor!"

"Yup."

"You're punishment is to clean Master Roshi's dojo," said Jackal.

"The WHOLE thing?"

"Yes."

"Man!" yelled Kotetsu stomping out of the room.

"Rest Rei and you can go back to school tomorrow."

"I don't want to go to school."

"Hm? Why's that?"

"Parent teacher conferences."

"I see."

"What? You doing bad in school so you don't want you're parents to know?" laughed Kuwabara.

"I can see that!" laughed Yusuke.

"My parents are dead." The two laughing boys instantly shut up.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I don't remember them."

_And I didn't want to remember them._

"You're still going to school," said Jackal.

"Whatever."

"Come now, lets let Rei rest," said Jackal. "Ayame go find Kai for me."

"Okay!"

**_XXX_**

It was almost six and Rei was the only one in her class that hasn't had her conference yet.

"Miss Hino where is your guardian?" asked her teacher.

"Well-" The sliding door slammed open.

"Here I am!" yelled a very familiar person.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Jackal told me that you need someone for today so naturally I came," said Soeki.

"Where are Miss Hino's parents?"

"They were busy so I came!"

"And you are?"

"Soeki Hino, Rei's older and more calm cousin!"

"Take a seat by Rei and lets get started." Soeki skipped over to Rei and took a seat, while smiling.

"It looks like Rei's been doing fine in all her class according to all her teacher."

"Of course!" said Rei like it was absolutely ridiculous to doubt her.

"The thing is she hardly ever does her homework."

"I can see that!" laughed Soeki.

"Mr. Hino I don't think you get the harm it can cause her later in her school year!"

"Oh well," said Soeki and Rei.

"I can see how you two are related." Rei glared at the evil teacher.

"Don't compare me to him!"

"Just leave." Rei and Soeki walked out of the classroom.

"Thanks, I guess," said Rei.

"Anything for my favorite cousin!" he said hugging her.

"Whatever!" she yelled pulling away from his grip.

_**XXX**_

"HIEI!" yelled Rei.

"What!" he yelled rushing into the house

"Spider!"

"That's it? You can fight demons but you're afraid of spiders!"

"Kill it!"

"NO!" A tick mark appeared on her forehead. She grabbed his collar and flung him out the window, luckily it was opened.

"Some boyfriend!" she yelled stomping up to her room. Hiei climbed back inside smirking.

"Some girlfriend."

StR: There! You happy Stacy? He was thrown out the window! Don't say I never gave you anything!

Y: HAHAHAHA!

H:ONNA!

StR: Sorry.

Y: I bet you secretly enjoyed it.

StR: No!

Y:…

H:…

StR:…

Y:…

H:…

StR: Yeah.

Y: HAHA!

H: I knew it.

StR: Review and if you get confused just tell me what you're confused about.


	21. Kurama's Mad!

StR: Here's number 21! Sorry it took soooo long!

Y: No you're not.

StR: Yes I am!

Y: No.

StR: Yes!

StR/Y: Yes/No!

42.7 of all statistics are made up on the spot.

* * *

Chapter 21: Kurama's mad!

_ It was dark and the floors and walls were covered with blood. Rei looked around to find any sign of life. Her hand covered her nose and mouth because of the intoxicating smell._

_"Hello? Is anyone there?" she coughed. "So much blood."_

_"Yes there is. Isn't it lovely?" said a cold evil voice. Rei whipped around to come face to face with a figure. Half the face was covered up by the darkness, all you could see was the sly smirk._

_"Who are you?" _

_"You naive little fool. Who do you think? I killed mommy dearest, don't you remember? You were there." Rei's eyes widen in horror._

_"Whose blood is this!" The creature smirked and chuckled. A spotlight appeared behind it. Rei's eyes began to water. Right in front of her stood the bodies of her friends. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, and Botan all had the same wide-eyed dead look on there face. _

_"Y-you…you killed them!"_

"_Yeah and it was fun. Especially this one." The creature held Hiei by the neck with her clawed hand. _

"_Hiei!" _

"_He fought the most yet he still died. Next I'm going after you're little Spirit Guardian friends."_

"_DON'T YOU DARE!"_

"_Why, you can't stop me. Not now, not ever."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's all part of the curse."_

**XXX**

Rei jolted up in a cold sweat.

"You've been having that dream for the past two weeks," said Jiyuu who was sitting on her dresser. Rei growled and pulled the covers over her head.

"I haven't seen you in over two years and now I'm seeing you guys every two minutes."

"Well if you'd just come with me I wouldn't have to keep visiting."

"Why is it when I finally get my life in order he has to come and ruin it?"

"It's not that the Master wants to ruin it…its just…bad timing."

"I'm not leaving Hiei." Before he could say anymore Hiei pushed him up against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. His sword was pressed up against Jiyuu's neck.

"Just here to see Rei. I'll leave as soon as you take the sword off." Hiei hesitated at first but slowly pulled away. Jiyuu waved and vanished. Rei felt the bed lower as Hiei sat on it. Rei uncovered her eyes to look at him.

"He's not an enemy," she said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just trust me."

"Fine," he said laying down on the bed, "I'm staying here though."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Okay."

'If I force her to tell me I might lose her.'

**XXX**

Rei woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. While trying to get up she found out that she couldn't. Rubbing her eyes into focus she found out that Hiei's arms wrapped tightly around her. "Hiei," she mumbled while poking his head. "I've got to get up."

"Don't care," he yawned.

"I do."

"Why? It's school. You hate school."

"If I don't go Kurama will give me that and then 'I'm disappointed in you' speech I'd have to tell you that you kept me, then he'll give you the 'I'm disappointed in you' speech." Hiei instantly sat up, letting Rei go in the process.

"I hate that speech."

"Me too that's why I'm going. Now get out I have to change."

"I don't mind staying." Rei's eyes narrowed.

"You want to get thrown out the window again?"

"I let me guard down, it won't happen again."

"Blackmail." Now it was Hiei's turn to glare.

"Fine," he grunted while getting up to leave. Rei just shook her head and smiled.

**XXX**

"Rei!" yelled Rin. Rei was currently trying to save Kurama for the rabid fan girls with a stick when Rin came snatching her arm and pulling her towards the building. "I have this awesome cool manga I have to show you!"

"Oh okay. I'll be right back Ku-Shuichi!" Rei shouted.

"Okay." 'Don't leave me!' he cried in his mind.

"Don't worry about her Shuichi, I'll keep you company!" said a girl.

"No I will!" shouted another one.

"No me!" then a huge argument broke out about who would be better company.

"Looks like pretty boy's got a fan club," came a voice. The talking stopped to stare at the newcomer.

**XXX**

"Wow! I can really borrow this?" asked Rei was sparkles in her eyes.

"Sure!" said Rin. Rei squealed and hugged the manga tightly. "Just don't ruin it."

"Right!" Rei continued to hug the manga until a recognizable energy crossed her mind. Her eyes darted towards the window. Her jaw dropped when her suspicion was confirmed. She grabbed a random guy for the Archery club and took his bow and arrows. "Can I borrow this? Thanks!"

**XXX**

Kurama blink when he saw the last person in the three worlds he'd thought would ever see in a school uniform… well maybe not the last person in the worlds but close.

"Kai? What are you doing here?" Yes people Kai is in a school uniform…except it was dyed black.

"Well-" Kai cut short when him and Kurama felt something coming towards them. Kurama simply moved his head to the left and Kai took a step back. An arrow whizzed past Kurama's head and into the ground where Kai had stood. All the girls screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" yelled Rei from the two-story window.

"AH! Rei what are you doing?" yelled Rin.

"I knew she was going to do this," sighed Kai. "I'm going to this school now!"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"That's none of you're damn business!"

"NAGA(NO)! UNA SENANO KUNA (TELL ME NOW)!"

"Naga, upane seena (no don't wanna)."

"LOSER!"

'Ah, Elemental Psychic again. I'm going to have to learn this language to keep up,' thought Kurama while sweat dropping.

"Young lady, how dare you shoot that arrow! You could have seriously hurt someone!" yelled the principal.

"Eh? Sorry Edo-sensei!" she yelled rushing away from the window and down to her homeroom.

Edo turned to Kai. "And you are?"

"Kai."

"Kai what?"

"…Kai Hino." Shuichi's Fan Club gasped.

"Hino? Anyway, everyone get to homeroom. The bells about to ring!" When Edo left SFC's leader ran up to Kai.

"You're related to that girl!" gasped Alexandria  
'No.' he thought but said, "She's my cousin."

"You poor soul. I'd hate to be such I hot person, which I am, and be related to that!"

"…" Kurama smirked.

'Now that they're distracted by Kai, I'll just get to homeroom before…'

"Oh Shuichi! I didn't forget about you. You'll still the hottest thing here!" said Alexandria latching onto Kurama's neck.

'To late,' sighed Kurama.

**XXX**

"Today we have a new student," said Mrs. Ryan. Rei looked up from the window in fear. "His name is Kai Hino." Kai came into the classroom as he was announced.

"NOOOO!" cried Rei

"Why don't you tell us about yourself, Mr. Hino."

"Like what?"

"This is just like last time," she sighed, "Where you're from and what you like."

"I like martial arts and I'm from…Kyoto. Yeah, Kyoto."

"Anything else?"

"Rei's my cousin." Waterfalls came out of her eyes.

"Great just what I need another Hino. Mr. Hino because you're new I wont give you a detention but tomorrow I don't want to see that black uniform on you."

"I hate pink." Rei raised her hand.

"According to Shuichi it's magenta." Kai looked at her funny.

"Is he gay?" All the SFC dropped their jaws.

"That's exactly what I said but he denies it," whispered Rei in the corner of the room.

"Of course he would. I think him and Hiei are having a secret relationship," Kai whispered back. Rei dropped her jaw and tears fell out for her eyes. She started flaring her arms up in the air.

"NONONONONONONONO! Not possible! Besides, Shuichi's already going out with Botan!" The SFC jaw's dropped even farther. Rei gasped and covered her mouth. "Opps. Forget you heard that!" All the SFC in the class got up and ran towards the door.

"Leader!" they all screamed.

"OH! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

**'This is great!' laughed Kyoto. **The classroom TV came on with Alexandria on it.

_"Urgent news has just come in! It's horrible! Shuichi, yes The Shuichi, has a…a…GIRLFRIEND!" she cried._

"Wow, word travels fast," cried Rei.

**XXX**

In Kurama's homeroom everyone was silent. _"Tells us it isn't true! PLEASE!" _The classroom door flew open and the news crew came rushing in.

"So is it?" asked the news reporter. Kurama stood up, slamming his hands on the desk. Everyone jumped, this was not the Shuichi they knew. Kurama quietly left the room. After the shock wore off the news crew followed after him.

**XXX**

"AH! NO DON'T COME HERE!" yelled Rei at the TV.

"He can't hear you, it's a TV," sighed Kai.

"HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"This is Ku-Shuichi we're talking about."

"HAVE YOU EVER SEEN HIM MAD?"

"No, have you? And please stop yelling."

"NO! That's why I'm freaking out." The down slammed open and more tears fells out of her eyes. "Save me!" Kurama calmly walked towards Rei with a shadow covering his eyes. "Now wait Ku-Shuichi! We can talk about this," she said inching towards the window. There was no response. "No? Okay, bye!" She just out the window and ran.

_"This has just come in! Rei Hino from class 1-D has just jumped out the window! Of course this would have been much cooler if it wasn't the first-story window,"_ said the reporter. Kurama turned towards Kai.

"I'm just going to follow her," he said also jumping out the window. Without saying a word, Kurama followed.

_"Now Shuichi Minamino of class 2-D has just jumped out the window along with some new guy…This has just come in the new guy is Kai Hino of class 1-D…HINO!"_

**XXX**

"I'm sorry! It just slipped!" pleaded Rei from behind Kai. Kurama didn't answer just stepped forward. "HIEI!" Hiei jumped down from nowhere.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Kurama's gonna kill me!" Hiei looked at her funny.

"This Kurama," pointing towards the silent demon.

"Ya!"

_"A new spiky-haired person has just entered. I wonder who he is?" _said the reporter from inside the classroom. He was too scared to get caught in the middle of all of this.

"It was an accident! It was all Kai's fault!"

"My fault?"

"Yeah! You're the one that said Kurama and Hiei were having a secret relationship!" The ex-theifs both turned blue in the face. Finally, a response from Kurama! I was getting worried that I wouldn't have my oc to write about.

"I'll kill him!" shouted Hiei. Kurama had to hold Hiei back. More response for Kurama! Yay!

"I think we should get back to class," said Kurama. Hiei 'Hn' and left in a flash. Yeah, words from Kurama!

"Shuichi, I'm sorry."

"Just fix it."

"That I can do."

**XXX**

"It was just a misunderstanding, right Ralph?" growled Rei grabbing the collar of the reporter.

"Like I told you, this is just to good of a story to say it's false," said Ralph. Rei smirked.

"_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again…" _sang Rei looking into the Reporter's eyes They were completely fogged over. "That was fast. What a weak-minded human. Now what are you going to tell everyone?"

"It was all a misunderstanding. There is no Botan," he said unemotionally.

"Good."

**XXX **

"I have important news," said Ralph, "Shuichi Minamino of class 2-D does not, I repeat does not have a girlfriend. It was all just a misunderstanding. There is no Botan. This is Ralph Nezumi, good day," he said vacantly. Kai looked over at Rei who was smirking. He leaned over to her since his desk was right next to her.

"What did you do?"

"Nothin'"

"You used your powers on a human!"

"It was one harmless little thing."

"You know you're not suppose to use your demonic powers on mortals!"

"Big deal."

"Spirit World's already on edge with cats. If they find out, it will be big trouble."

"They won't find out."

"They better not."

**XXX**

"I don't know what you did but it seems to be working," said Kurama in the pizza shop.

"What she do?" asked Yusuke.

"Nothin'" said Rei.

"I have been meaning to ask this, why are you wearing a school uniform, Kai?" asked Kuwabara.

"I go to their school now," said Kai eating his pizza.

"WHAT?" the two buffoons yelled. Keiko bonked each of them in the head.

"Ow! When did you get here Keiko?" said Yusuke.

"Just now." Three girls from Rei's school appeared next to Keiko and looked at her grimly. Everyone jumped at their sudden appearance.

"Is your name Botan?" they asked.

"Um…no."

"Oh, okay." They crept away suddenly.

"Scary," everyone said.

"I take back my earlier comment," said Kurama.

"The only way to convince all of Kurama's fan club is to convince the leader," said Keiko. Rei gained an evil look in her eyes as she looked over to Kai.

"No," he said. Rei frowned as Hiei and Botan came in.

"Why not!"

"Do I have to give you this speech again?"

"Hiei, he's being mean!" Hiei glared deeply at Kai. Those three girls came back over and stood next to Botan.

"Are you going out with _our_ Shuichi?" they asked.

"Um…no," said Botan.

"Okay." And like that they disappeared. Botan sat down next to Kurama.

"What was that about?" Botan whispered to Kurama.

"A long story. I thought you didn't like lying."

"I didn't lie. They ask if I was going out with their Shuichi. You are not theirs."

"You're starting to sound like Rei."

"Well, that's not good." Rei let out a big sneeze.

"Someone must be talking about me," she said. She sweat dropped as she watched Kai and Hiei's glaring contest. Kai flicked a French fry at his face. Then Hiei shot soda through a straw at him. After that Kai tossed a pepperoni at him and Hiei threw the crust at Kai. Both of them growled and shot up out of their seats. Rei, who was sitting in between them, also sat up and bashed the pizza pan in both their faces repeatedly.

"Stop fighting! You act like children!"

"So do you!" they both yelled. Instantly they went back to glaring at each other. Rei's eyes watered.

"Wait, don't cry," said Hiei.

"Yeah, don't," agreed Kai.

"THAT HURTS!" she cried. "MY FACE HURTS!"

"Yeah well that's what you get for hitting me in the head with a pizza pan," sighed Kai. "Can't believe you forgot about the spell."

"It just slipped my mind."

"Well you can't let it, it can get us kill." With that Kai left.

"Sour pus."

**XXX**

"Yeah I can do that," said someone over the phone.

"Thanks," said Kai as he hung up.

* * *

StR: ALL DONE. I might not be able to update for a while because of band. Review please! I want lots!

Y: Yeah lots.

StR: Yusuke finally agrees with me!

Y: …

StR: Bye!


	22. This is wrong on so many levels

StR: This chapter is very disturbing and sad…but it's funny! I was creaking up the whole time! I just couldn't take it seriously!

Y: That's great.

StR: YUP! So I'm going to do a disclaimer because I actually remember.

Disclaimer: I only own my ocs and my plot line!

StR: That wasn't so hard.

Y: I'm just glad you don't own me.

StR: Loser.

Y: …Loser squared.

StR: Calling someone a loser squared is soooo three years ago.

Y: Whatever.

Always and never are two words you should always remember never to use.  
---------Wendell Johnson

Chapter 22: This is wrong on so many levels

Rei's face was struck with horror as she looked at the scene in front of her.

"W-what? What is this? What's the matter? What happen? Are you okay? Is the house on fire? Is the world coming to an end? Are you sick? Did someone die? Hiei tell Rei what's wrong!" yelled Rei flaring her arms around. There was Hiei wearing a pink apron over a green sweater vest, lighter green collared shirt, brown slacks, and brown dress shoes. Worst of all…HIS HAIR WAS SLICKED BACK. Not like Yusuke's but like a nerd.

"Nothings wrong, my little Rei. I just decided to make you breakfast," he said sweetly. Tears formed in Rei's eyes.

"What happen to my boyfriend? Hiei?" she cried.

"Yes?"

"Green is not you're color! Where'd you get that anyway?"

"From Kurama's room."

"You called him Kurama!" Rei fell to her knees in shock.

"That is his name." _Ding! _"Oh, my biscuits are done!" Hiei skipped into the room.

"Biscuits!" Rei sat cross-legged in the middle of the floor. "I should probably call Kurama." Kyoto appeared next to the mumbling half demon.

**"He's gone to the light side!" **They both looked at each other a screamed. Hiei came rushing in with tea as Kyoto quickly disappeared.

"What's wrong Rei-chan?" Rei looked petrified.

"I'm calling Kurama!" cried Rei shooting up from the ground. "But first…" Rei hopped upstairs to her room and hopped back down a few seconds later with a camera in her hands. "Big smile and say cheese!" Hiei smiled (A/N AHHHHH…so cute!) and Rei took the picture. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Shivers went down her spine as she grabbed her cell phone.

**XXX**

"Hello?" answered Kurama who, unlike Rei was at school (surrounded by fan girls). Three other wonderful people were there too: Kai (duh), Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Why were Yusuke and Kuwabara there, you ask? They were trying to get Kurama to skip school with them.

"IT'S TERRIBLE!" yelled Rei on the other side of the phone.

"Rei? What's wrong? Why aren't you here?"

"It's Hiei!"

"What's wrong with Hiei?" asked Yusuke, who could hear her clear as day.

"He's hugging me!" The four all face faulted to the ground.

"What the hell!" yelled the skippers.

"I-I don't understand," said Kurama.

"He's wearing your clothes and his hair is slicked back!" They all went pale at the thought.

"What did you do?" yelled Kai.

"I didn't do anything! I wake up and he's in the kitchen with a pink apron on making me breakfast!"

"The world's coming to an end!" yelled Kuwabara.

"He made tea and it's good!"

"Take him to Koenma we'll be right there!" said Kurama urgently. Even he's getting a little freaked out.

**XXX**

"Uh…" said Koenma completely baffled by Hiei's very strange behavior.

"Fix him!" whined Rei.

"I can't! He's not possessed by a demon! I can't help!" yelled Koenma.

"So what do we do?" asked Kurama.

"I'm not sure."

"Could it have been that Jiyuu guy?" asked Kuwabara. Everyone looked at Rei, who was thinking.

"No, that's not really his style." Koenma ponder for a second.

"Tell me, how do you feel when you woke up this morning?"

"Well at first I felt sad and cold but then a light came and I felt all warm and happy inside and could only think about spoiling my number one girl!" said a very cheerful Hiei. Rei cried even more.

"He's getting worst by the second!" Rei paused for a second. "Eh? Wait…What color was this light you saw?"

"What kind of a question is that?" asked Yusuke who got slapped over the head.

"I think it was pink." Rei's eyes narrowed and she stormed off to who knows where, but he gang followed anyway.

**XXX**

"You broke my boyfriend!" whined Rei. They were at Master Roshi's dojo in the living room where a whole bunch of guardians were hanging out.

"What? No I didn't. I made him nice," said a girl with pink eyes and pink curls. Ayame had his arm draped over her shoulders.

"But I liked him they way he was before! You know I like bad boys! You ruined him!" A crazy glint formed in Ayame's eyes.

"Are you calling my girlfriend a liar?"

"Look at him!" The attention was turned to Hiei.

"Hello!" Then the attention was turned back to Rei.

"Damn what did you do Anna?"

"But Kai said-"

"Kai said what?" Rei growled turning to Kai.

"Just having some fun," said Kai quickly leaving in a gust of wind.

"I'll turn him back now," said Anna. Anna took a deep breathe in and lightly blew out making pink sparkles float around Hiei. A bright pink light shined around him and faded. When Hiei opened his eyes they were back to its normal coldness.

"What happen?" he asked unemotionally.

"You don't remember?" asked Kurama. Hiei growled.

"No, I reme-" Rei tackled Hiei to the ground.

"He growled! My Hiei is back!"

"Get off me Onna!" yelled trying to push her off.

"No way!" The others laughed and sweat dropped. Eventually Hiei gave up and let Rei squeeze him to death. When she was satisfied she let go a hopped to Anna.

"It's good to have Hiei back to normal," said Yusuke. Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

"Hiei?"

"What is it Fox?"

"I want my clothes back." Hiei face faulted. He growled loudly and ripped off the clothes and……………..Take a minute to imagine……..…..underneath was his normal clothes. Man, so close.

"Here," he said handing back the clothes.

"You ripped them."

"Hiei, I expect you to pay me back for all that hair gel you took from my room," said Yusuke. Hiei glared at him as flames surrounded his body. "Never mind. You don't have to pay me!" The flames died and his hair was back to normal. Kurama's watch beeped.

"Oh dear, we've missed third period…" sighed Kurama.

"Yes!" shouted Rei.

"And lunch," he finished. Rei went into a deep state of depression.

"We missed lunch?" Suddenly Rei's mood changed to angry as she glared at Hiei. "This is all your fault!" she yelled shooting at him with her gun. Bullets flew everywhere as Hiei dodged.

"HEY! Not In the Dojo, Rei!" shouted Ayame.

"Ayame I heard bullets. Rei's not here, is she?" asked Soeki popping his head in, "Yup she is and she's mad. Well, bye!"

"Um, Lunch is almost over for us, so let's go," said Anna. Her ever-faithful boyfriend Ayame was protecting her from stray bullets. Ever faithful yeah right. He flirts with every pretty girl he sees. Rei stopped shooting.

"That's right you guys have school too. I'm hungry."

"That's because Hiei made you miss lunch," reminded Ayame scooting towards the door along with all the other SG high school students.

"That's right!" she yelled before going back to shooting. She only got four shots before she was out of ammo. She shrugged and head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Yusuke.

"Going to Sanji's to get food." The gang face faulted.

"If you could of got food, why did you shoot at me?" yelled Hiei.

"To see if you were really back to normal. You are, that makes me happy."

Indeed it made me happy. The happiest I've ever been in a long time. But I was soon to find out that my happiest would come crashing down.

**XXX**

"Get out!" yelled a red headed guy with a French accent. He was currently throwing pots and pans at the dodging Rei.

"I'm hungry!"

"Then use the front door like everyone else!" They, plus the gang, were in the kitchen of a restaurant.

"But you said that was bad for business!"

"That's because you never pay!"

"I don't have any money."

"Get a job!"

"I have one! Can't I just steal you something from the vault?"

"NO!"

"But Sanji, I'm hungry!"

"To bad!"

"You know the kanji for his name means disaster and horrible accident," Rei whispered to the gang. A dinner plate with a fish on it hit her straight in the face.

"It does not! The kanji for my name mean silkworm! Take you're fish and get out of here!"

"Thank you silkworm!"

"GET OUT!"

**XXX**

Rei sat on the curb outside eating her fish happily. "Sanji makes the best fish!"

"Couldn't you have just gotten something from the Dojo?" asked Kuwabara. Rei looked at him with fish stuffed in her mouth. She kinda looked like a chipmunk.

"Swallow before you talk Rei," sighed Kurama. Rei followed Kurama's orders and coughed. She swallowed too much at one time.

"There's never any food at Roshi's. Too many people live there."

"Why?" asked Yusuke.

"A lot of elemental psychics loss there parents in battle or old revenges."

"Is that how yours died?" asked Hiei. Rei looked at the ground sadly and shook her head. "Then how?" Rei remained silent.

"You don't have to tell us," said Kurama.

'She said her mother was murdered…was it that Akihiko guy?' pondered Hiei.

**XXX**

"Lord Akihiko, this isn't working," said the skinny guy with long brown hair. Akihino(the guy with shaggy hair) sat at his thrown in deep thought.

"I know that Shashu," said Akihino.

"We don't need her!" shouted the big guy.

"Shut it, Yajuu," growled Shashu.

"Did you just growl at me?" yelled Yajuu.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Silence!" shouted Akihino.

"Yes sir," they sighed.

"One more Jiyuu."

"Yes my lord."

**XXX**

Three days later…

"It's Friday! It's Friday! Today is Friday! No school because of teacher workshop! " sang Rei skipping down the hallway. She backed up a little once she passed the doorway. A strange shadowy depressed looking figure stood there. "Eh? What's that?" she continued to sing 'what's that? What's that?' as she hopped towards the door. It was Kotetsu with a gloomy look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"…It's Ayame."

**XXX**

Two hours later…

"Onna, there's no sweet snow in the house! Go get some!" shouted Hiei from the kitchen. There was no answer. "Onna! I just got back from training! Go get some!" Still no answer. "Onna?" Hiei went upstairs to her room and it was empty. "Rei?" He started to search the whole house but nothing. The other's arrived soon after. They sweat dropped as they watched Hiei pick up the couch.

"Um, Hiei? What are you doing?" asked Kurama.

"Looking for Rei."

"Under the couch?" asked Yusuke.

"Sometimes she hides under it."

"Okay." Just then Rei came in through the front door. "There she is…what's wrong?"

"It's Ayame. He's…he's dead," she said softly. Everyone's eyes widen in shock. Rei collapsed into Hiei's arms crying.

"What? How?" gasped Yusuke.

"He was on a mission to go to deliver a letter with Zach, then Zach got knocked out and when he woke up Ayame had no pulse."

"Do they know how he'd died?" asked Kuwabara. Rei shook her head.

"Have you seen him?" asked Yusuke.

"No. His funeral is tonight."

"So soon?" asked Kurama.

"Spirit Guardians have a lot of secrets in their body's so they're cremated as soon as possible."

**XXX**

It was dark and gloomy at Ayame's funeral. Everyone was wearing black and crying.Rei walked up to a crying lady with long waving blue hair. Next to her was the also blue hair Kyo looking very sad. Rei keeled in front of them.

"I'm sorry," she said sadly, tears long gone.

"I don't understand why my son was taken away from me," cried the lady. Kyo remained silent. The lady looked up at the gang and wiped her tears with a handkerchief. "You must be the people Rei lives with now. Aymae's talks…talked so much about you."

"He was a great friend," said Kurama. Yusuke went over to Ayame's body.

"Hey what are these marks over his body?" he asked.

"What marks?" asked Kyo. He went over to his little brother's body and looked at it. "I don't see any marks."

"What do you mean what marks? Those thick dark green tribal looking marks all over his body! How can you not see them."

"Urameshi, I don't see a thing," said Kuwabara. Kurama, Hiei, Rei had that 'what the hell now I'm pissed' look on their face.

"So who wants to do it?" asked Kurama.

"I will," sighed Rei. She walked over to Ayame, creaked her knuckles and punched Ayame's stomach with fire surrounding her fist. Everyone gasped and Kyo tackled Rei to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? That's my brothers dead body!" he yelled.

"Just wait!" Rei yelled trying to pry Kyo off. A few seconds later Ayame shot up clutching his stomach.

"THAT HURT! Did you have to use fire?" he yelled.

"What? Now the marks are gone," said a very confused Yusuke. A very joyful mother latched onto her son's neck.

"I thought I lost another important person in my life! How are you still alive?" she cried.

"I was going to explain before someone jumped me," said Rei brushing the dirt off her shirt.

* * *

StR: I'm stopping and there's nothing you can do about it! Now I'm feeling greedy so I want a lot of reviews! The next chapter is where things start to go down hill…so sad…Bye! 


	23. You’re alive but I got a school exam to

StR: SORRY!!! I hurt my shoulder and I couldn't type for a while plus I got two new video games so I just had to play those. Guess what! We are celebrating!

Y: Celebrating what?

StR: The first year anniversary of this story.

Y: Wasn't that on 11/5?

StR: Uh…Yeah…so it's a little late. We're also celebrating something eles.

Y: That is?

StR: Come on you know.

Y: Not really.

StR/Tears/

K: Yusuke, her birthday's on Friday.

Y: Oh yeah.

StR: at least Kurama remembered. Here's the story.

The only reason that I talk to myself is because that I'm the only one whose answers I accept.

Birdie, birdie, in the sky, why'd you do that in my eye? Looks like sugar, tastes like sap. OMG! IT'S BIRDIE CRAP!"

Learn from the mistakes of others, because you can't live long enough to make them all yourself.

They say the truth will set you free. But then why is it that every time I tell the truth I get sent to my room?

* * *

Chapter 23: You're alive but I got a school exam to take

"I thought I lost another important person in my life! How are you still alive?" she cried.

"I was going to explain before someone jumped me," said Rei brushing the dirt off her shirt.

"Okay then tells us," said Kyo.

"It's a poison that demons use to put humans in a coma," she explained.

"It makes it easier for demons to eat a human soul with out…taking away the taste," Kurama went on.

"It's difficult to make, only the smartest and strongest demons can make it," said Hiei.

"Why?" asked Kuwabara.

"The Konsui plant, the main ingredient, is only found in the Forest of Shouten, one of the most dangerous forest in Makai," said Kurama.

"So what were those marks I saw on Ayame?" asked Yusuke.

"Marks that showed that the soul was ready to be eaten. Only demons can see them." Rei walked over to Ayame with shadows covering her eyes.

"You…" she growled.

"Me?" he asked frightened.

"You…you scared me!" she cried. Tears were now freely flowing down her face. Ayame looked shocked. The Rei he knew would never cry in front of a crowed unless she was really really scared. Ayame also started to cry. Rei looked at him confused.

"I know why I'm crying but why are you?" she asked.

"Because I thought that you were drifting away. You became so close to the detectives I thought I was losing my best friend!" he cried.

"Are you stupid? You're always going to be my number one best friend you loser. Your so stupid!"

"But you've never opened up to anyone has easily as you did with them."

"You taught me to open up more besides when a met all of you guys that's was right after…that's when…never mind."

"So…you're still my best friend?" Rei glared and hit him in the jaw. Ayame went flying.

"No. There's no way I'm going to be best friends with someone so stupid." Ayame came crawling up to her and bowing at her feet.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just not going to be the same now that Hiei's your boyfriend."

"Eh? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Well…your going to tell him everything and I'm going to be left in the dust."

"Yeah probably…" Ayame's jaw dropped, "Kidding! Besides I can't talk about Hiei _to_ Hiei. That's wrong."

"And what would you talk about?" growled Hiei.

"Uh…how great of a boyfriend you are?"

"Nice try."

"he he…lets go get ice cream! It's on Ayame!"

"What? Why me?"

"Because you're the one that died! Duh."

* * *

"Because you're the one that died! Duh," laughed Rei.

"_Sigh_…It didn't work Lord Akihiko," said Jiyuu sitting on a tree branch. Looking at the young half-breed through the window, Akihiko sighed.

"I didn't want it to get this far. There's only three months until the tournament and I need those three month to get her to trust me and to train her…Shashu!" A figure fluttered down toward the lord.

"Yes?"

"Two weeks. In two weeks you know what to do."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Rei stared intently into Hiei's eyes. "Has anyone ever told you, you have the most beautiful eyes?" she said in a dreamy state. Hiei's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Yes. You have. Every day since we met." Rei grinned making Hiei sigh and close his eyes.

"Hey! Come on!" Rei took her fingers and tried to pull down his lower eyelids. "Open! Open up! Please!" The setting sun caught Rei's eyes and she started to panic. "Oh look at the time! Time to go to bed! Sleep is good!" she said quickly while jumping around. She started off towards the stairs but Hiei grabbed her hand.

"It's 6:30," he said.

"Tired!"

"You're lying." Everyone's attention was turned towards Rei. "Every time when there's a night with a full moon you go to you're room before the sun sets. Why?"

"If been wondering that to," said Kurama.

"Well…um…" Rei looked out the window and saw that the sun was almost set. "You'll see." Once the sun was completely down a purple light was appearing to be pulled towards the moon from Rei's body. Rei's hair went from brown and blonde bands to pure black, while her eyes turned from a bright blue to a dull blue.

"Whoa…what happen?" asked Yusuke.

"Part of my curse…" she said sadly.

"What curse?" asked Botan.

"The Curse of the Half-Breed." Everyone was silent for a bit trying to understand. "Every half-demon has a time when all there power leaves them. Mine is every full moon."

"But I'm half-breed and I don't lose any of my power," stated Yusuke.

"You were born human, Yusuke. It doesn't affect you."

"Oh…"

"It must be just at night because the moon can be seen at day," pondered Kurama.

"Yeah, the suns rays neutralize the moon."

"Uh, how?" asked Kuwabara. Rei shrugged.

"So you're a full human?" asked Botan.

"Yup and don't tell anyone!"

"Nobody knows?"

"Well…there are a few…Jackal, Hatori, Master Roshi, Ayame, and Zoe…Ki-Ki too but that's a given…"

"Ki-Ki?" asked everyone but Hiei.

"Ahh…yeah…she lives in my head!" laughed Rei.

"She lives in you're head?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yup!"

"Freaky…"

* * *

Rei crept downstairs and into the kitchen in the middle of the night. Quietly she opened the freezer to pull out some ice cream.

"I thought cats liked to sleep," said Hiei. Rei jumped at the sudden sound of his voice and the ice cream flew into the air. Of course, gravity isn't the nicest thing in the world, it makes things, like ice cream, fall on peoples heads…Rei's head for example.

"Ah, great! Thanks a lot Hiei," she said taking the carton off her head.

"Not my fault you didn't know I was here. You just wasted perfectly good sweet snow."

"Cry me a river. I'm human remember? I can't sense you."

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"Why aren't you?"

"Onna don't avoid the question."

"You don't avoid the question!" Rei and Hiei went into a starring contest for about five minutes before Rei started laughing. "Fine I'll tell you. I just don't like falling asleep when I'm this venerable. If someone attacks me-"

"You'd be dead."

"Not necessarily. I could escape!"

"I wasn't hiding. Demons will be."

"You're not a threat." Hiei disappeared and pinned her to the ground.

"You sure about that?"

"Loser." Hiei picked Rei up and threw her over his shoulder. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to bed so you can sleep."

"Are you turning in to Yusuke or something? I just said I don't go to sleep when it's a full moon!"

"You've never slept on a full moon before?"

"Well…"

_To tell you the truth, I have. My mom used to come into my room and I felt safe enough to sleep, but that was a long long time ago._

"So you have."

"Yeah but it was when my mom was alive. She stayed with me the whole night."

"Fine, that's what I'll do." A deep shade of red crossed her face.

"W-what?"

"I've already slept in your bed before."

"But what if Botan finds out!"

"She wont."

"Fine."

* * *

"I'm not going to fall asleep," grumbled Rei. She was laying on her back with the covers half way up her face, just below her eyes.

"Hn," said Hiei, who was also laying on his back with his arms behind his head.

"I'm not," she yawned.

"Right."

"I know… you don't belivie…yawn…me."

"Yup."

"You…yawn…should."

"No."

"Lo…ser…" she said finally falling asleep. Hiei turned to his side to look at Rei's sleeping form. To see that she was really asleep he allowed his eyes to close.

* * *

Hiei woke up to the sound of a crash.

"Ow," said Rei rubbing her butt.

"What did you do?" asked Hiei.

"Nothing!" Rei said jumping at his voice.

"Leaving?" he asked as he saw that she was in her school uniform.

"Yeah and I'm going to be late! Bye!" she said giving Hiei a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"A test between the whole school?" questioned Rei.

"Yes Rei. Didn't your teacher tell you?" sighed Kurama.

"No…well maybe. I tend to tune her out." Kurama sighed again. Rei gasped.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"I totally just remembered a vision I had!"

"About this test?"

"Yeah! I will beat you!"

"You saw that?"

"Well…not exactly…sort of…I'm not telling!"

"You just did." Rei went silent, turned around and went into the school building. Kurama chuckled and shook his head.

"OH SHUICHI DEAR!!!!!!!!" shouted Alexandria. Kurama cringed at her high squeaky voice. Alexandria tried to latch on to Kurama's neck but he simply grabbed her arms.

"The bells about to ring. I should leave."

"Aw, don't you want to skip with me?"

'I'd rather get in the way of Rei's rocket launcher. At least I'd know I'd survive that.' "There's a school test today."

"Oh, that's right. How about Friday night we hang out?"

"I think I'm busy."

"Saturday?"

"No sorry."

"Sunday?"

_ring ring_

"Oh look the bell. Good day."

'That girl is annoying! I wish she was a demon so we could use my death tree on her!' said Yoko.

'Yoko! She may be annoying even more then Rei and Yusuke…'

_'Plus Kuwabara and Hiei. Shes more annoying then all four of them combine!'_

'Well yeah…What was my point?'

_'I don't know.'_

* * *

"All right! Time to get this test done!" shouted Rei.

"Miss Hino! The test has start which mean you be quiet!" yelled Mrs. Ryan.

'I wish she was a demon.'

"At the end of the day the test will be announced by me," said Ryan.

* * *

"So how do you think you did, Kai?" asked Rei. Everyone was in their homeroom waiting for the teacher to come back with the results.

"It's a stupid test. I don't care," growled Kai.

"That bad, huh?"

"I don't know anything about human history."

"That was like a whole section of the test."

"I know…that's why I copied off you."

"What?" whined Rei. "To tell you the truth I don't know that much about human history either." Kai glared at her.

"What?"

"I guessed on most of them."

"It's a good thing you're a good guesser."

"Yup." Ms. Ryan came in soon after. She sat at her desk at took a packet out of a manila folder.

"The top result with a 499 questions out of 500 right is Shuichi Minamino of class 2-D. What a shocker…what? Another person with the score with 499 questions right?"

"Who is it?" asked a random person. All the color drained from Mrs. Ryan's face.

"Rei Hino."

"Alright!" shouted Rei.

"And 3rd with 498 right was Kai Hino."

"Eh? HA! I beat you!"

"Whatever," said Kai. He really didn't care.

* * *

"Did you hear Kurama! I tied with you!"

"Congratulations." Kaitou came up from behind Kurama and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good job Shuichi. Once again you beat me…" He was very gloomy sounding.

"What's wrong Kaitou?"

"I got fourth on the list."

"So I beat you too...Cool!" shouted Rei.

"Rei I don't think it's the right time to brag," said Kurama.

"You are Rei Hino?" growled Kaitou.

"Yup and this is Kai! He beat you too!"

"Don't bring me into this." Rei looked at her watch and gasped.

"I gotta go! Hiei's waiting for me!"

"Date?" asked Kai.

"Maybe!"

* * *

Y: Here I got you Pocky.

StR: THANK YOU!!

Y: Yeah, yeah. Oh and here's Hiei with a bow in his hair.

H:….

Y: okay I'm leaving before I get killed.

StR: I'm so happy!"


	24. Because you can't cry for yourself

StR: THANK YOU hieislittlewolfdemoness for the pocky!!!!!!!! I Wuv you!!!!

Y: She's on sugar.

StR: Yeah! Onward to the show…err story!

Sanity is a madness put to good use.

**-**George Santayana

Chapter 24: Because you can't cry for yourself

"Onna, why am I doing this?" asked Hiei. He was wearing a toga with that Roman leaf crown around his head. He had the complete Roman look; his sword in his left hand, his left arm was extended out, a shield around his right arm, this right leg was on top of a lion, he even had the shoes!

"Because I have to paint a fighting scene and you're my boyfriend!" said Rei looking up from he canvas. She was also dressed up. She wore a red beret and a fake mustache.

"Okay, I get why he has to do it, but why do I have to be here?" yelled Yusuke from under his lion mask.

"Because I said."

"You bi-AH!" before he could finish his sentence Hiei crushed Yusuke's back with his foot. "What was that for?"

"You should watch what you say Detective." Rei started laughing causing Yusuke to pout and Hiei to grunt. Unknown to them two figures were watching them from afar.

"Come on Rei, I don't want to use Dekaiyajuu on you," said Shashu.

"How many more days?" asked Jiyuu.

"Two."

"She won't come on her own."

"I know."

"I know you know. I don't know if you believe it."

"Jiyuu."

"Yes?"

"Go die."

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"What's you're point?"

"No point. Just telling you my feelings."

"Well stop." A few moments of silent went by.

"I wuv you!"

"Shut up!"

Outside in the training area Kuwabara and Rei were fighting. Well it was more like Kuwabara was fighting, Rei was playing. She was doing these weird-dancing moves every time Kuwabara slashed at her with his spirit sword.

"It's weird," said Yusuke getting everyone's attention.

"What is?" asked Kurama.

"Koenma's been pushing us to train lately, I mean more than usual."

"Now that you mention it…hmm. I guess he is," said Rei. Kuwabara took advantage of this opportunity and punched her right in the jaw. Rei went flying across the training ground, eventually sliding to a halt. Realizing what he did, Kuwabara started to jump for joy.

"Yeah! I hit her! Wahoo! Go me! I actually didn't mean to hit her though…I mean, yeah, I rule!"

"Uh…Kuwabara I don't think that was a very good idea," said Yusuke. Kuwabara went pale when he remembered Rei's emotional problems.

"Crap."

"_Break break  
Break it down_" Rei appeared right in front of Kuwabara, looking straight into his eyes. Kuwabara went into a trance like state.

"_In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks  
To get at the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_

_You know who you are  
High fivin, talkin shit, but you're going home alone arentcha_?" Rei kicked him in the head and he went flying. He made no attempt to brace himself.

"_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand_

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight_"

"What did you do?" asked Yusuke looking at the lump on the ground. Rei didn't answer. "Rei?" still no answer. "REI!" Rei snapped her head up.

"Eh?"

"What. Did. You. Do?" Yusuke asked again.

"What. Are. You. Talking. About?" asked Rei.

"Kuwabara! You started to sing and Kuwabara went into a trance!" Rei looked over to Kuwabara and sweat dropped.

"Oops. Sorry Kuwabara. Uh, see sometimes my demonic powers take over…and…and stuff like this happens."

"You still haven't told us what you did to him."

"I'm getting there! I can put men under my control when I look into their eyes and sing. It's a cat thing."

"Can all cats do it?"

"Well…no…it just depends on their blood line…Kai can…uh…Kai's power is…"

"You don't even know?" asked Kai who somehow appeared next to Rei.

"AHH!" yelled Rei jumping in the air. "Don't do that! I do too! The same thing with me only with girls!"

"So you do have a brain."

"Hey, you were the one that copied off of me!"

* * *

Some time later…dun dun dun

Soooo…since Kurama has had no part whatsoever in this little scene, now is his time to shine!! PrEsEnTiNg….KURAMA'S BAKE-OFF!! And now, here is your host, the foxy (no pun intended) Kurama!! Woo Hoo!!

"Um…thanks for that….uh….dramatic…introduction…very nice. So today, I have chosen to create the most difficult dish I've never heard of! It goes by the name of SUPER AMAZING CATASTROPHIC EXPLOSIVE VOLCANIC ERUPTION GOOEY ICE CREAM PINEAPPLE COOKIE CAKE!!" mumbles "Who was the wise guy that made this one up…?" He looks over to Rei, who is waving excitedly like a little child.

"Yep…just as I thought…"

"Get on with this pointless waste of time!!" --Hiei

"Why, thank you for volunteering, Hiei. I would love to have you demonstrate how to make such a…unique dish with me."

"If you think that I will have any part in this little shenanigan…"

"Did I mention that the prize is A YEAR'S SUPPLY OF SWEET SNOW!"

"Damn it…"

"Now we shall finally begin the fun! First we look at the ingredients….hmm…we need a barrel of gunpowder, a monkey wrench, 47 paperclips, 2 pounds of cheese, extra extra spicy hot sauce, Kuwabara's dirty sock…? Um, Rei, this wouldn't happen to be some old Halloween project of yours, would it?"

"Um….oh, I know what it is! A few nights ago I had this weird dream that Hiei left me for Botan and all these crazy things were in there!"

"Um….may I ask what the extra extra spicy hot sauce was for?"

"Yes."

"What was it for?"

"I dunno. I don't remember."

"Of course…" -- Hiei yet again

"Ok, so we've added our final ingredient (on the OTHER side of Rei's dream) and now we are waiting for it to finish baking. Now let's check up on Hiei…" After walking over to Hiei's section of the kitchen (there was a dividing line so Hiei couldn't sabotage Kurama's amazingness) we come to find a horrible sight. Rei was dressed up in a cheerleading outfit in attempt to encourage Hiei and "help" him out.

"Yay Hiei! Go little fire dude! You can do it! Go fast go!"

"Shut up onna, I can't do anything once it's IN THE OVEN!!"

"Hurry up! You're falling way behind Kurama!!"

"Onna…" growls Hiei.

"USE YOUR KUNG FU FIRE POWERS!!"

"Just as soon as you grow gills and swim like a fish"

"OKAY!!" She runs off to go evolve.

"So Hiei, how is it coming" -- Kurama this time.

glare

"Um Hiei…did you happen to add that ultra super special secret ingredient that's crucial to all life on this planet?"

"Which is…?" BOOM!!!! EXPLODE!!! CRASH!!! AYE CARUMBA!!!

"Is that a no…?"

"I suppose so, seeing as that the WHOLE KITCHEN IS NOW IN RUIN!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER?!"

"You're the one who didn't read the ingredients…"

"IT'S THAT BAKA KUWABARA'S FAULT FOR DREAMING THIS UP IN THE FIRST PLACE!!"

"Wha…?"

Kuwabara wakes up with a start. It's late…very, very late. .

"Whoa, what a nightmare! Hiei was actually cooking….and blew up the kitchen!! This is even stranger than Rei's dream…"

"My what?" Rei pops into the room suddenly standing behind Kuwabara's bed.

"Wah! When did you get there??"

"Just now."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"That's nice."

"Yep again."

"…."

"…."

"What's that on your face?"  Kuwabara's turn. Yoy.

"What, these?" She points to the sides of her face.

"Yeah, they kinda look like…"

"Gills? Hehehehehe….."

sweat drop

(Courtesy of SpirittigerRei's retarded friend…mmmm….cheese bread…oh yeah, me name be Kleros, mateys. Argh…StR is back!! )

* * *

"AH!" yelled Kuwabara shooting straight up bonking Rei on the forehead.

"Ow! That hurt Kuwabara," wined Rei rubbing her forehead. "I guess I deserved that."

"What happen?" groaned Kuwabara. Rei launched onto Kuwabara, crying.

"I'm sorry! It's all my fault! I didn't mean to put you in a trance!"

"So it was just a dream? All right!"

"Dream?"

"Yeah! Kurama was there, and Hiei, you were there-"

"Me to?" asked Yusuke.

"No, but Rei was." Hiei growled. He didn't like the fact that someone was dream about his girlfriend. Kuwabara caught it, as long as everyone else. "Don't get the wrong idea, Hiei! I love Yukina!" Hiei growled again. This confused Kuwabara along with Rei.

'Why does Hiei always get so mad when Kuwabara mentions Yukina?' pondered Rei.

**'You really are clueless, aren't you?' **sighed Kyoto.

'Eh? What are you talking about…could it be…could Hiei be in love with Yukina! I can feel my world crashing down as we speak! NOOO-'

**'That's not it. At least not the way no think.'**

'Eh?'

**'And you call yourself a tiger. Geez. Anybody with a sense of smell like yours can tell they have similar scents.'**

'So that means…'

**'That's right.'**

'THEY'RE MATES!'

**'THAT'S NOT RIGHT!'**

'But you just said…'

**'I thought you had it! They're related!'**

"WHAT? That explains a lot!"

"What explains a lot?" asked Yusuke, a little frightened of her sudden outburst.

"Eh? Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah."

"Oops…Hiei!"

"What?"

"Come here please," she said already dragging him into the house.

"It looks like I don't have a choice."

_

* * *

I found out this day, that we had more in common then we both thought._

"What do you want?" asked Hiei.

"Are you and Yukina related?" Hiei stiffened.

"Who told you?"

"So you are!"

"Who told you!"

"Not you that's for sure…my nose did." Hiei looked at her questionably. "You're scents are so similar you had to be related…plus Kyoto pointed it out."

"She's my younger sister. You're not mad I didn't tell you?" Rei shook her head.

"I understand."

* * *

_"Why don't you just tell her!" yelled Soeki to his 14 year old cousin._

_"I can't! I have to protect her!" yelled Rei with tears in her eyes._

_"How is this protecting her?"_

_"If people find out that I'm her sister they'll hurt her and bully her!"_

_"How do you know they'll find out!"_

_"I don't want to take the chance."_

_"She's your sister."_

_"I know. That's why I'm doing this."_

* * *

"So that little girl that came here on Christmas was you're sister?" asked Hiei.

"Yeah, Minako. We have the same mom different dads."

"Is she full human?"

"Yeah. My mom and dad met because of a mission my mom had. It was love at first sight she said. She told me about him every night."

"When'd he died?"

"When I was one." Rei's eyes grew cold. "His own kin killed him."

"For being with a human."

"For having a baby with one. My parents never officially got together. My mom was engaged to another man, Mina's father."

"Was he mean to you?"

"Stop reading my mind. I'll tell you everything. He made my mom happy and that's all that mattered. As long as I was around my mom nobody made fun of me or hurt me."

"So what happened?"

"The village I lived in got attack by an evil monster, killing everyone but Mina."

"And you."

"Right, and me." Hiei pulled Rei into an embrace and told her his story. At the end Rei was silently crying.

"Why are you crying, I don't need you're pity."

"It's not pity. I'm crying because you can't cry for yourself." The ground suddenly started to shake. Everyone ran into the living room to meet up.

"What's happening?" yelled Botan over the sound of stuff crashing into the ground.

"Is it an earthquake?" asked Yukina.

"I don't think so," said Kurama.

"Guys, I sense a powerful enemy coming!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Yukina, Botan, go take cover! We'll be back," ordered Yusuke.

"Okay!" the girls said running off.

"Lets go!" said Yusuke. Everyone ran outside to find a giant demon coming towards them. The demon was brown with two horns coming out of his temples and two glowing red eyes. Spikes ran down it's back and down it's tail. On his right shoulder was a tattoo of a sun that looked just like the one on Fang's forehead. Also on his right should was a man, a man we know, a man named Shashu. The beast stopped a couple of yards away from the team.

'Dekaiyajuu!' thought Rei in fear.

'**What is Akihiko thinking?'** yelled Kyoto.

"It's a rock ogre!" yelled Hiei.

"Who is that other guy? I didn't even sense him!" yelled Kurama.

"My name is Shashu, I have come for something very precious to my master!" said the uninvited guest.

"And that is?" asked Kuwabara.

"Me," said Rei. Everyone looked at her in shock. "If I told Jiyuu no, then what makes you think I'll come with you?"

"You wont have a choice."

"You can't have her but you can have this! SPIRIT GUN!" yelled Yusuke. The blue energy shoots towards the ogre with great speed only to be reflected by a green barrier.

"Now, now that's not nice," said Jiyuu appearing right besides Shashu.

"Kuwabara!"

"Right!" Kuwabara runs right for the ogre with his spirit sword out. "Dimensional Sword!" The barrier that was around the enemy spilt in half and dissapeared.

"Aw, he broke my barrier," cried Jiyuu. He covered his eyes when a bright blue light blinded him. Another Spirit gun was launched and this one accualy hit. Dust flew every where. Everyone seemed at ease now, the demonic energy was gone. Well everyone 'cept Rei. Lighting surronded her, making her hair flip out. When the lighting dissapared her hair was blonde and her tattoos were showing. This was her powered up form. As the dirt thined, Rei took out her swords.

"Get ready," she said.

* * *

StR: Intense! Alright I am soooo 17 now! I don't know when I'm going to get the next one one so Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! I'm going to try to get one out before the 27th (the day we go on our band trip to flordia) but if I don't I will see you next year!

Y: isn't there something else?

StR: Oh yeah…I realize that in my story's there are things from other animes in the chapter but I don't mean to…I usually don't realize it. The amines I use are Kodocha (love it!), Fruits basket (Awesome!), One Piece (Love it love it love it!), and Of course Yu Yu Hakusho!!!! ALRIGHT!!!! I own Rei and the SG's and everyone other OC…Sadly, I don't own Hiei.

H: Thank God.

StR: What was that!

H: Who would want to be owned by you?

Y: Just say good bye!

StR: Good Bye! Review please! I wuv you all! Not love, Wuv!! Ps: Tell me what you think of Kleros's dream scene!


	25. Falling apart

StR: FINALS ARE OVER! Here's the next chapter. Go fast go!

School prepares you for the real world, which also sucks

Chapter 25: Falling apart

"Get ready," said Rei.The gang trusted her words and went into a defensive position. When the dust cleared there was nothing.

"Huh? Where'd that thing go!" yelled Kuwabara. The ogre came crashing out of the ground from behind them. Everyone just jumped out of the way of the ogre's arm.

"Whoa! He's strong!" Yusuke commented on the new crater in the ground. Maybe crater isn't the right word…more like the ground caved in and formed a river without water…

"His body is made of rock. I suggest not to get hit," said Kurama.

"I think we got that," hissed Hiei. Boy was he pissed. Rei had promised him a big bowl of sweet snow from the ice cream parlor after training. This thing was cutting into his valuable sweet snow time! "Let's just kill it!"

"For once me and shorty are thinking alike!" said Kuwabara.

"Don't drag me down to your level of stupidity."

"Why you-"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" yelled Rei. She was jumping out of the way of the incoming punches by Dekaiyajuu, the rock ogre. A piece of the ground came flying towards Rei in the air and she had no time to dodge. Rei closed her eyes and braced herself for the impacted but it never came. When she reopened she was shocked. A whip, not Kurama's whip, Shashu's whip, cut the rock in half. The whip was a turquoise blue color and it crackled with energy.

"W-what?" stuttered Yusuke. "Why?"

"Lord Akihiko would have my head if you got hurt, but you were aiming for that weren't you?" Rei only smirked while putting her swords away.

"Hey, Yusuke!" shouted Rei.

"What?"

"Cover me for a second!"

"Huh? Whatever."

'Hiei can you hear me?' thought Rei.

**_'What are you doing onna?'_**

'Can you keep Jiyuu occupied?'

**_'Hn.'_**

'Thanks.' Rei, closing her eyes, took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. Slowly energy started to build up and crackle around her body. Hiei took that as a sign to attack Jiyuu, which he was glad to do. Dekaiyajuu hauled a tree towards Rei. Yusuke blew it up with a spirit gun before it even got close. The sky darkened and lighting lit it up for miles.

"I don't know what you're doing, Rei. Rock isn't affected by lighting!" Rei's eyes shot open in a glowing eerie yellow.

"I'm not aiming for him!" Rei threw her arms up in the air and shouted "Wrath of the Heavens!" A huge bolt of lighting shot down towards Shashu. The lighting caused a huge explosion.

'That should weaken his hold on Dekaiyajuu enough where he'll have to leave before he causes any real damage! Right, Kyoto?'

**'…'**

'Eh?

**'Pay attention!'**

'What!' A rocky fist came shooting out of the dust towards Rei. She pulled two of her swords out into a shape for an X to block. The fist slammed into the metal with enough force to make her fly back 13 feet (me and my friend tested it). Slowly Rei stood back up only to have her two swords shatter. She fell to her knees in a state of shock knowing that she's only one sword to go. The ogre continued on its rampage while Rei stared into the distance.

"Rei help us!" yelled Yusuke dodging another tree.

"What's wrong with her!" yelled Kuwabara.

"I don't know!"

Half an hour later the gang were scattered on the ground, gasping for breath.

"I think it's time to take our leave, Shashu," said Jiyuu who had bound Hiei to a tree.

"Yes, let's," agreed Shashu. "One more thing…" Jiyuu held up and four and Shashu a two, with their fingers.

"What's that suppose to mean!" yelled Kuwabara slowly getting off the ground. The two unwanted guest smirked and vanished, along with Dekaiyajuu. The bounds on Hiei vanished once they left and her ran over to the still-shocked Rei.

"Onna!" yelled Hiei, shaking her, "Snap out of it!" Rei's eyes refocused and she bolted off deep into the woods.

* * *

'No!' cried Rei. After two hours of running she stopped at a waterfall.

**'42 hours isn't a lot of time...well…now it's 40 hours…'**

'That son of a-!'

**'What's done is done! What are you going to do?'**

'I guess I don't have a choice.'

**'Are you going to-?'**

'Yeah.'

**'I doubt you have to go that far.'**

'I should have never done it in the first place! Half-breeds aren't aloud to have a life…I should have never stayed here…'

**'Just when I thought she was free…'** thought Kyoto to herself.

"There you are," said Hiei coming out of the bushes. Rei didn't bother looking at him, only stared at the water. Hiei sighed and sat down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"This isn't working," she suddenly said. Hiei looked at her in question.

"What isn't working?"

"Us. I'm sorry Hiei but I'm breaking up with you." Rage and confusion formed in his eyes.

"Why? What brought you to this!" Rei put her hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Rei sent a small bolt of lighting through Hiei's body, knocking him out. "Fang." Fang stepped out of the shadows as soon as his name was called.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for keeping those two goon's tigers out of the picture."

"Your welcome. Are you okay?"

"I will be…let's go." Rei picked up Hiei and sunk into the shadows.

* * *

Rei reappeared in the living room and laid Hiei down on the couch.

"I knew you were lying when you said the necklace was why you could use shadows," said Kurama. "What happen to Hiei?"

"He's fine." Kai came down with a bag and threw it at Rei.

"Going some where?" asked Kurama.

"I'm leaving for awhile." Kurama put a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't let you do that." Rei sent a bolt of lighting through Kurama, knocking him out. Rei set him on the chair next to the couch

"Sorry," she said putting a note on Kurama's head.

"A little harsh don't you think?" commented Kai.

"Yeah…maybe…"

"Rei?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you put the note on his head?" Rei looked at Kurama then back to Kai.

"So he doesn't lose it."

'So she puts it on his head?'

"Well, I'll see you," said Rei heading out the door with Kai following.

"One more thing…"

"Yeah?"

"DON'T GET US KILLED!" yelled Kai.

"Okay!" Both of them took one last look at each other before going there separate ways.

* * *

30 minutes later…

Hiei groaned while holding his head. "What happen?" Suddenly his memories came back to him. Hiei narrowed his eyes and growled. "Wait to I get my hands on her!"

"Do you have to be so loud, Hiei?" groaned Kurama. Kurama stood up and a piece of paper fell off his head. "Huh? What's this?" Kurama picked it up and read it out loud for Hiei to hear. It said:

_Dear who-ever is reading this (most likely Kurama),_

_Do not worry about me! I have to visit someone and I don't know when I'll be back but I will be back! Sometime! Don't come looking for me! I'm fine. Don't worry about me! Tell Hiei I'm sorry…and anyone else I hurt but mostly Hiei…Okay…I'm gonna go now…remember to watch out for the fuzzy blue bunnies from outer space! **DON'T COME LOOKING FO ME!!**_

_With Love,_

_Rei :P _

P.S- Kai went to the Makai and I have no idea where he went so do worry about him…Don't look for him either!

P.S.S- Fang is with me so you don't have to worry about that either…

P.S.S.S- Kurama can you PLEASE get my homework for school! I would wuv you forever! You can be my bestest best friend! Being the nice guy you are I am assuming you are going to so thanks!

"Well at least she left a letter…Did she knock you out too?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Kurama didn't believe him but decided not to press it. "I'm going out."

"Okay…"

* * *

"Here you go; one root beer," said the bartender at a Makai tavern.

"Thanks," said Rei with a cloak on. She had decided to rest for a little bit since it was like two in the morning.

'Hello my love!' shouted a voice in Rei's head. Rei started to choke on her root beer.

'What the hell!'

**'Eh? Not this guy...'**

'Guess what? I'm coming to get you!'

'Eh?'

'That's right! Just hang tight and I'll come get you!'

'But I don't want you to come get me!'

'You don't have a choice! See you soon my love!'

'One thing before you leave…'

'Yes?'

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she yelled. The whole bar stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

'Oops…'

**'Good job.'**

"Um…I'm drunk! GO alcohol!" she yelled raising her glass in the air.

"Yeah!" shouted everyone also raising his or her glass in the air.

"But that's root beer…" said the bartender.

"I'm drunk…on sugar," said Rei.

"Okay…Welcome sir!" Rei turned to see who had just come in and was not happy at what she saw. 'What is Hiei doing here?'

**'Well, that's strange. Must be fate.' **

Hiei went and sat at the other end of the bar. Soon after he sat down, a girl with bleach blonde hair and pink eyes came over to him and started talking to him. Shockingly, he talked back.

'WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING FLIRTING!'

**'Remember, you broke up.'**

'It hasn't even been a day yet! Next time I see him…GRRR!' Rei smashed the glass in her hands into pieces.

"Oh, your hand!" said the bartender. The bartender handed her another glass. "Here."

"Mad?" a voice asked suddenly. Rei jumped in surprised causing the glass fly into the air and land on the voice's head, Jiyuu's head to be more precise. "What was that for?"

"Sorry. You appeared out of nowhere," sighed Rei.

"Ready to go?" Jiyuu asked. Taking one last look at Hiei and nodded. "Okay lets go, my love!" Rei hit him in the head.

"Don't call me that."

'That…that was Jiyuu, Lord Akihiko's right hand man! Who was that cloaked figure?' thought the scared bartender.

* * *

Koenma's office…

"We have to go find her! She could be hurt!" yelled Yusuke pacing around the room.

"Yusuke, calm down. She told us not to go after her," said Kurama who was sitting.

"Urameshi's right! She could be hurt!" said Kuwabara.

"Be calm? I can be calm! She's like my little sister! I worry!" Kurama looked over to Hiei who was leaning on the wall. Usually he would have said something by now. Nope, he was just looking at the note.

"Hey, Shorty! You're her boyfriend! Where is she?" shouted Kuwabara. Wrong move. Hiei turned and glared intently at the idiot. The top of the paper caught fire.

"Ah! Don't catch the note on fire!" yelled Yusuke, taking it out of Hiei's hands and stomping on it, putting out the fire. "This is the only connection we have left to Rei!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" yelled Koenma. Yusuke and Kuwabara fell to the floor and sat Indian position. "I'm sure Rei is fine! We have more important things to talk about."

"Like what?" growled Yusuke.

"Like the Makai tournament coming up!"

"Not that thing again!"

"You created it!"

"Yeah…"

"Well, last time's winner decided that he wanted the tournament to be in teams of five…"

"So we have to go?" asked Kurama.

"Yes."

"Even Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke.

"Yup."

"Oh yeah! This time I get to come! Go me!" shouted Kuwabara.

"Who's are fifth member?" asked Kurama.

"The old hag?" asked Yusuke.

"No. The daughter of my fathers friend."

"WHAT? A girl!" yelled Kuwabara.

"We have to have a girl on our team!" complained Yusuke.

"Rei was a girl," pointed out Kurama.

"Yeah but Rei was a guy-girl, not a girl-girl!"

"Um…what?"

"She was one of the guys."

"I wonder what Rei would do if she heard that." Everyone began to imagine what Rei would do. Here's what they came up with:

* * *

"I AM NOT A GUY!" she would yell taking out her guns and shooting Yusuke and everyone else who just happen to be in the way. "TAKE THIS!" Rocket launcher time! KABOOM!

* * *

Everyone paled at the thought. They did not want to get her mad but she wasn't here so it didn't make a difference. Koenma coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Back to your new member. She's here…"

* * *

"She's here Lord Akihiko," announced Shashu.

"Good. Let her in," said Akihiko. Big red wooden doors were opened and in walked Rei. "It's good to see you again. Rei."

"Can't say I feel the same," said Rei.

"That's too. Anyway lets get down to business."

* * *

StR: Done. Sorry for the wait. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	26. Full of surpises!

StR: Sorry it took so long! I got a lot of comments on how they broke up but it had to happen. I was rooting for them too!

Y: But you broke them up.

StR: YUP! Here's the next chapter!

"It's not over yet...if you say something's over, it means justice prevails and evil loses! It's obvious that it will be a happy ending..." -Naruto the movie

Chapter 26: Full of suprises!

Two months had passed since Rei left and the gang got a new teammate. I bet you're wondering who that person is. Well, let's go back in time thanks to the wonderful help of flashback.

_

* * *

Flashback…_

_"Back to your new member. She's here…" In walked the blonde headed, pink-eyed girl Hiei met at the bar. She was wearing a pink blouse and a leather mini-skirt. Yusuke and Kuwabara sweat-dropped._

_"She doesn't look like a fighter to me," said Yusuke._

_"Yeah," agreed Kuwabara. _

_"Well, she is. Her name is Annabelle," said Koenma._

_"Belle for short," Belle said, "Like the girl in Beauty and the Beast." Belle held out her hand expecting Yusuke to be a gentleman and kiss it, but that didn't happen. Come on! Yusuke a gentleman? Yeah right! He just shook it and then Kuwabara shook it. They weren't happy about it. They liked Rei better; she was a guy-girl. Kurama, being the only polite one there, did kiss here on the hand. Belle's eyes traveled from Yusuke to Kuwabara to Kurama and then over to the very pissed off Mr. Happysunsine. The fake smile that she had on grew into a real smile as she pounced on to Hiei._

_"It's so good to see you again, Hiei!" she squealed._

_"You two know each other?" asked Yusuke and Koenma._

_"We met at the bar!"_

_"HOW DARE YOU HIEI!" yelled Kuwabara. "I actually thought you were okay when you weren't so high and mighty but now I can't stand you! How could you cheat on Rei like that?" Hiei remained silent, eyes glazed over._

_"Rei? You mean the girl that broke up with Hiei?" asked Belle. Everyone's jaw dropped. _

_"You two broke up??" asked Yusuke. Hiei looked drown at the ground and vanished. _

_"I knew something was wrong but I never imagined this," said Kurama._

_"I thought they would last," said Kuwabara. "Now I feel bad for yelling at him."_

_"They seemed so happy together," said Koenma. "I suggest you get back to training."_

* * *

So that's how it went. What about the two months you ask? Well, Belle kept trying to take Rei's place as Hiei's girlfriend, the gang got stronger, and Hiei went back into is cold, dark shell. Now let's see how the gang is doing.

"I really don't like her," said Yusuke watching Belle once again cling to Hiei at the other end of the training field.

"I miss Rei!" whined Kuwabara.

"Here it goes," whispered Yusuke to Kurama. Kurama simply nodded.

"And the last time I saw her I punched her! I went against my code and hit her! I didn't even get to say sorry! That must be why she left! I'm horrible!"

"For the hundredth time, she did not leave because you hit her, that was not the last time you saw her, and you are an idiot!" yelled Yusuke getting louder as he said each thing.

"Maybe you're right," said Kuwabara.

"I AM RIGHT!"

"We should get back to training. We only have one month," suggested Kurama.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Fine."

* * *

About a month later…

"Alright, tomorrow's the big day," said Koenma, "How was training?"

"Painful," said Kuwabara.

"Stupid," said Yusuke.

"Hn."

"Boring," said Belle.

"I thought it was very helpful," said Kurama. They gang glared dully at him.

"Okay…Well, moving on, the first few match will probably be easy."

"All of them will be easy because WE'RE THE BEST!" shouted Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Yes, yes, one more thing, the first few days will be elimination for teams who didn't participate in the last demon tournament. Last time there were 6,000 participants, this time there is nearly doubled. The five best teams get threw. That means you guys are off the hook."

"Good. We wont have to deal with those weaklings," grunted Hiei.

"I agree with Hiei!" squealed Belle.

"You are so annoying."

"That's mean."

"I'm a mean demon."

"No, I think you have a sweet side."

"Then maybe you shouldn't think."

"Get out of my office and go pack your things. I'll have the portal open at 7:00 am, sharp. Don't be late!" yelled Koenma.

* * *

The next day at 7:00 AM…

Standing outside a giant blue portal, the gang sadly looked in the distance.

"Here we are! One portal ready for departure…what's wrong?" asked Koenma.

"We thought Rei would be here," said Yusuke.

"Guess she really isn't coming," said Kuwabara.

"Come on, we should go," suggested Kurama. The others nodded and went through the portal.

"I'll be there in a couple of days, when you start!" called Koenma.

* * *

"There are a lot of demons here!" said Yusuke in awe.

"Definitely more then last time," observed Kurama.

"This is so cool!" yelled Kuwabara.

_"HELLO EVERYONE! This is your foxy announcer, Koto! Welcome to the 2nd Makai Tournament! Last year's winner, Enki, is here and he is participating! Guess who else is here! It's the infamous Team Urameshi!" shouted Koto, "Now if everyone will head to the stadium will start with the elimination round! Notified Teams please select one member and have them meet on the sidelines."_

"Shall we?" asked Kurama.

"I think we shall!" said Yusuke happily walking towards the stadium with the other following. Inside there was even more people packed into the stands. Enki waved over to them, showing that he had a spot for them.

"Enki, long time no see!" said Yusuke greeting the old friend of Raizen.

"Come sit!" chuckled Enki. Next to him was his wife Koko.

"So you think you're gonna win this year?" asked Yusuke.

"Most likely no," said Enki. Yusuke's face fell.

"You don't want to win?" asked Kurama.

"It's not that. There's just this really strong team that entered this year," sighed Enki. Suddenly he started to look around. "Ah, see that big guy down there with the other eliminations?" Enki pointed to a very tall, big, muscular man. His eyes were an onyx color with flecks of gold in them. He wore what looked like samurai armor just without the top part and he wore a helmet. On his left shoulder was a bandage. Sound familiar? He also had a big club with spikes.

"Yeah, so? Is he really stronger?" asked Yusuke.

"I don't feel anything really special about him," commented Kuwabara.

"Well, his name is Yajuu and he's not strongest on his team; most of his spirit energy is being concealed by that bandage on left shoulder."

"How do you know all this?" asked Belle.

"His leader is the son of a Duke that runs most of southern Makai. I've met him a few times. I may be king but I still need help running a big world, that's why I made Mukuro and Yomi Dukes to help me. I don't think they were to happy about that…oh well they took the job."

"What team is Yajuu from?" asked Hiei.

"He's from Team Akihiko." The gang's eyes all narrowed and their energy instantly changed to pure rage.

"Enki, know how last time I didn't know what I was fighting for?" growled Yusuke.

"Uh…yeah," he answered a little startled by the sudden change of energy.

"This year, I know what I'm fighting for! I'll kill that damn Akihiko!"

"Hm? You know him?"

"He's the reason our friend, Rei, left."

"We don't know that for sure, Yusuke," said Kurama.

"It makes the most sense," said Kuwabara.

'Rei?' thought Enki, 'Better let them find out on their own.'

_"Up next is our final group! This group contains a member of the odds on favorite to win this tournament! Yajuu from Team Akihiko!"_ The gang paid extra close attention to this fight.

"Let's just finish this!" yelled Yajuu raising the big club into the air, "Buruburu earthquake!" He slammed his huge club into the ground causing the ground to split and sharp rock formations that pierced his enemies.

"He…got them all in one attack," said a stunned Kurama.

"No way," said Kuwabara.

"Looks like we'll have some competition this year," smirked Hiei. Yajuu turned to leave the field but was stopped by water shooting him down.

"Looks like I missed one," said Yajuu. He put his hand on the bandage and was about to rip it off but a voice stopped him.

"Now, now Yajuu, let's save that for later, m'kay?" said Jiyuu who was sitting on a near by wall. He looked up and saw the gang. He started waving ecstatically. "Hi, Team Uramenshi! Remember me? It's good to see you here!" The gang glared and sweat dropped.

'I really hate this guy,' they all thought. The looked back to see Yajuu hit the water demon with his club.

_"The winner is Yajuu!"_ Yajuu left the stadium with Jiyuu following. Yusuke soon got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Kuwabara.

"To find those two and make them tell me where Rei is!" The others just looked at each other and followed.

* * *

"YUSUKE!" yelled Botan running up to the gang with Keiko and Yukina. Shizuru and Yusuke's mom were slowly walking behind them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!"

"We came to watch you fight silly!"

"Okay, but why is my mom here!" Atsuko hit Yusuke upside the head.

"Because I can!"

"Ah, it's Shizuru!" yelled Kuwabara.

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"Hey," said Yukina in a whisper, "Isn't that Rei?" Everyone looked over to wear Yukina was pointing. Leaning against a fountain with eyes closed was indeed Rei. The only difference was that her skin was tanner, her hair was longer, and she wore a black headband instead of purple. The gang started running to her but stopped when the saw who was with her. Their smiles faded when they saw Jiyuu and Yajuu with her. Her and the two started to walk away from the fountain. Yusuke ran faster and grabbed Rei's wrist. Rei turned around to look at him with cold eyes.

"You're with them?" asked Yusuke. Rei pulled here wrist away and continued to walk away. The gang stood there in complete shock. A shadow covered Yusuke's eyes. "Come on, let's go."

"But-" started Kuwabara.

"If she wants to go with them and betray us, that's her decision," said Hiei.

_"Tomorrow starts the real battles! I feel a lot of surprise are going to happen this year!"_

* * *

StR: Sorry it's short. I have writers block. AHH REI BETRAYED THEM!!!!!! OR did she?

Y: Yes she did! Rei!

StR: Err…Review please!


	27. you were planning to KIDNAP ME!

StR: I know it's been a year since I've updated! I'm sooooooo sorry! Please forgive me! I have a new laptop so I should be faster at writing them…umm…well at least my Sasuke story….

H:….

StR: I will always love you the most Hiei!

H:…Hn.

StR: Though Snake coming up from behind.

H:…Snake?

StR: Solid Snake!The coolest Brawl and Video game fighter in the world! He has explosives!

H: So that's why you like him…

StR: CHA!

_The best things in life are unseen that's why we close our eyes when we kiss, cry, and dream._

_-unknown_

Chapter 27: you were planning to KIDNAP ME?

As the gang secretly pondered Rei's betrayal, another group was also pondering about Rei. Team Akihiko stared and sweat dropped at their newest member. Rei was in the corner sulking muttering to herself.

"Um...Rei-chan, are you okay?" asked Jiyuu. "You haven't moved from that corner since yesterday." Rei's head slowly turned to Akihiko, who was trying to hide behind Jiyuu. It wasn't working since he's much taller. Jiyuu's 6'1 and Akihiko is 6'5. He should have hid behind Yajuu, who was at least 7'. Since we're on height Shashu's is 5'9 and poor Rei is 5'2. She's taller than Hiei, who used to be 4'9 but had a growth spurt and is now 5'. Anyway...When Rei's eyes connected with Akihiko he coward even more. Rei's eyes were glowing with anger.

"You! It's all your fault!" she growled leaping towards him. Shashu grabbed Rei's waist and held her back.

"My, my, isn't she in a lovely mood," joked Jiyuu. "You were the one who gave you friends such a cold look."

"But it's all his fault! Those looks they gave me! They think I betrayed them! Hiei's look was the worst. His eyes were so...so cold," she said as her struggles lessened.

"Hey! I didn't make you break up with Hiei. You did that all on your own. Now, blackmailing you, threading you, and planning to kidnap you, that's my fault," said Akihiko as he stepped out from behind Jiyuu.

"You...you were planning to KIDNAP ME!" Rei yelled as she tried once again to attack him. Akihiko smirked and ran out the door. Rei broke free from Shashu and shot after him.

"My lord!" shouted Yajuu, almost about to go after him but was stopped by Shashu.

"Don't worry about them. We have to get ready for our fight," he said.

"Let's go Botan!" shouted Yusuke from outside the girl's room. His mom hit with her fist.

"You shouldn't rush a lady," she growled. Botan came rushing out.

"Sorry! Sorry! Koenma was talking to me. He wants to tape the fight because he has a meeting."

"We should hurry," said Kurama, "the last bus to the stadium will be leaving soon." The others nodded and began running towards the bus.

* * *

"_Welcome everyone! Today should be an exciting match! In the left corner we have The Five Musketeers! "yelled_ Yuri into the mic. The five musketeers all wore white Spanish shirts, brown pants, and a hat with a feather in it, each a different color. Each also had a rapier attached to their side. _"And in the right corner we have Team Akihiko!" _Cheering erupted in the stadium, much to Team Urameshi's dislike.

Kuwabara blinked. "Hey there're only three of them. Where the hell are Rei and that other guy?"

"That's a good question," muttered Yusuke. Jiyuu stepped up to the ring.

"I shall fight first," he said. He was about to say more but was cut off by Akihiko's booming voice.

"JIYUU! I SHALL FIGHT!" he yelled. Everyone looked up into to the sky to see his figured with the sun right behind him. He gracefully fell from the sky and onto the ring. "I, Akihiko Nikkooyoku Hatoyama, son of Daiki Haruki Hatoyama the Duke of Southern Makai, will fight the first real battle!" At the end of his speech he gave an epic pose.

"Is he saying that my fight wasn't real," Yajuu ask Shashu.

"That's what I heard," said Shashu.

"My lord, that hurts my feelings."

"I shall take you all on if you want," said Akihiko continuing his rant, completely ignoring Yajuu.

"My Lord, as your adviser and long time friend, I'd advise you not to," said a very calm Jiyuu.

"But…But…I want to fight!" cried Akihiko. The gang sweet dropped. The never pictured the son of the Duke to be a crybaby. Spoiled yes, but a cry baby?

"If you get hurt this early in the fight we'll be the ones getting yelled at by your father," said Shashu.

"Absolutely not! No way!" yelled Yajuu.

"AKIHIKO!" yelled a voice.

"Oh no, she found me!" Rei came jumping in the arena and attacked Akihiko with her fist. As she attacked he dodged. Suddenly he stopped, surprising Rei making her trip and fall flat on her face.

"I have an idea! Rei shall fight with me that way if I get hurt then Rei will get blamed!"

"What?" growled Rei quickly getting up. The other three team mates clapped.

"Very good idea, My Lord!" cheered Jiyuu.

"Don't tell him that! It's a very bad idea!"

"We shall allow you to fight with Rei," said Shashu.

"Don't go making decisions for people!"

"But My Lord, I should fight with you!" yelled Yajuu.

"Yeah, he should fight with you!"

"I'm your bodyguard!"

"Yeah he's your body guard," echoed Rei.

"Plus, I'm a much stronger then her!"

"Yeah he's-Wait? What? No you're not!"

"No. I'm fighting with Rei and that's final!" wined Akihiko, "Jiyuu, you may return to the side lines."

"Yes My Lord," he said while bowing.

The gang frowned as they watched the scene below.

"I don't get it. They're treating him like he's the king but he's only the son of a duke," said Kuwabara.

"A well known and respected duke," said Kurama.

"Eh?" questioned Yusuke.

"Daiki Hatoyama is a very powerful and well respected figure to most demons, especially to those that live in the southern Makai area. The Hatoyama family use to rule alongside Yomi, Raizen, and Mukuro but demoted themselves due to a family conflict. From what I heard they still had the same amount of power just kept in a smaller territory," explained Kurama.

"Oh," said Yusuke and Kuwabara.

_"Let's begin! It's Lord Akihiko himself and his servant Rei against Paul and Don!"_

"Servant! Who's a servant?" yelled Rei. 'Ghaaa now I'm even more pissed off!' Rei took out her gun getting ready to attack.

_"Ready! Go!" _Akihiko raced towards the two poorly dressed demons but skidded to a hault when he heard gunshots. He dropped to the ground as the bullets flew passed where he once stood.

"Hey! That could have hurt if it hit!" cried Akihiko. Rei ignored him, turned around and walked towards the edge of the stage. "Hey, what about-" Akihiko looked back towards the two they were fighting to see bullet holes in their 'third eye'. "Ahhhh, Rei I wanted to fight too!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"She's still in a bad mood," sighed Shashu. Shashu sweat dropped to see he was taking to no one.

"Are you okay, My Lord?" asked Jiyuu helping Akihiko up.

"See My Lord, you should have let me fight with you!" complained Yajuu. One of the other team members raced towards Rei in rage.

"Hold it right there! I'm going to take you down!" he yelled. Rei smirked and turned to the raging demon. When she was completely facing the demon she shot at him with her rocket launcher. No one knows where it came from, it just appears. The unnamed demon blew up into little pieces. Rei was in a very bad mood.

"That's three wins. Looks likes we take this round," Rei said while smirking evilly.

_"Umm…I guess true…Okay the winner is Team Akihiko!!" _Cheers erupted in the stadium. _"Next time let's hope form more blood and destruction!" _

* * *

Back in the gangs hotel room they talked about the anti-climatic fight.

"She's not the same Rei we knew," said Yusuke sitting on the couch next to Keiko.

"She seems angry and…sad," commented Kurama.

"Maybe it's because of…" started Botan as she and the other turned their head towards Hiei.

Hiei coldly looked out the window. "Don't look at me like I'm the bad guy. It was her decision. Besides, who cares about how she's feeling. She's our enemy now."

"Hiei! That's cold!" shouted Keiko.

"Hn." With that he flew out the window.

"ERRR! That guy! What is his problem?"

"This is just Hiei's way of coping," Kurama said defending his best friend, "He'd never felt like that before and then she goes and rips his heart out. Try seeing it from his point of view."

"Yeah your right."

* * *

Hiei was jumping from tree to tree in a nearby forest when he suddenly stopped on one of the branches. His eyes widen in shock. There in the branch that he was about to jump on was Rei, sleeping. Hiei jumped on Rei's branch, being careful not to wake her up. He gazed at the face before him. Slowly he leaned forward sort of like he was in a trance. Slowly he got closer and closer when he was finally an inch away from her. Hesitating at first, he finally brushed his lips upon hers. Realizing what he was doing her slowly backed away but not fast enough. Rei's eyes slowly opened to find Hiei an inch away from her. The both stared at each other with wide eyes.

'Crap,' thought Hiei.

* * *

StR: Alright you know the drill! Review please!


	28. Dreams are only dreams

StR: So when I said I wouldn't update as often I didn't mean I was discontinuing it. I meant that I'll be going back and forth between this one and my Sasuke story. Sorry for the confusion. I glad to know so many people care! Yusuke, guess what!?

Y: what?

StR: I got season one of Yu Yu Hakusho. My friend and I had a YYH marathon! 600 minutes of you complaining.

Y: great…

StR: know what my favorite line was?

Y: No.

StR: 'Here's my impression of Yusuke. Look at me I'm burning!'

Y: Shut up! I had to go in Kuwabara's body

StR: Oh here's my second favorite. 'Your death was a complete and total waste!'

Y: Just start the next chapter

"Do you think he knows it's a circle?" - Hiei

Chapter 28: Dreams are only dreams

"You know…" she started, "It rude to stare at people when they're trying to sleep." Hiei let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Maybe she didn't know that he kissed her. Rei's eyes narrowed. "You know what's also rude to do while people are sleeping?" she said in a low voice. Hiei's eyes widened. She kicked him in the stomach and he went flying to another tree. "KISSING SOMEONE WHILE THEY'RE DEFENSELESS!" Hiei caught himself on a branch across from the one Rei was on. Tears weld up in Rei's eyes and quickly jumped away. Hiei sighed and rested against the trunk of the tree.

"Good job, Hiei," he said to himself.

* * *

Rei raced through the forest with tears threatening to come out. Up ahead at the clearing she saw Akihiko. She ran straight into his arms. He smiled and patted her on the head.

"There, there little Rei-chan. Everything will work out," he said sweetly.

"Hai," Rei said softly.

* * *

Kurama looked up from his book when he heard a knock at the door. "I wonder who that would be," he said as Hiei fluttered back into the room. "Welcome back." Hiei ignored him and began to look out the window.

"I'll get it," said Yusuke as he came out of the kitchen. He opened the door and saw Jiyuu, Shashu, and Yajuu.

"Hellooo," sang Jiyuu as Yusuke slammed the door in his face. Yusuke's eye started twitching in annoyance.

"W-why are they here?" he asked pointing to the door. Jiyuu slowly opened the door.

"Hey, that wasn't nice," he said. "We only had a question."

"Leave us a-"Yusuke yelled before he was interrupted.

"Just let him ask the question," said Kurama.

"Fine what's your question?"

"Well we were wondering if maybe, by chance, you've seen My lord or Rei-chan?" Yusuke and the others blinked.

"Well, you see…we've lost them and we really need to find them."

"Why would you come to us?" asked Kuwabara. Jiyuu looked taken back.

"Well, we thought, with Rei being you're friend and all." The gang just glared at him. Jiyuu gulped and turned towards his comrades. "I guess Rei's a sore subject."

"She's in the forest," came Hiei's voice. The others looked at him in shock. Jiyuu quickly recovered.

"I assumed nothing out of the ordinary happened," he said. Hiei remained silent and looked deep in thought. "Then again…maybe something did happen…"

"She's obviously not her," said Yajuu, "let's just go." Shashu nodded in agreement. They were about to turn and leave when Hiei's voice came yet again.

"Why her?" he asked, his voice cold and uncaring. Jiyuu turned to look at Hiei. "Why did you choose her as your fifth member?"

"That's an easy question. It's because My Lord loves her." Hiei's eyes widened in shock, as did the rest of the gang. "She loves him to just will never admit it."

"Now what's going on here? Causing trouble, Jiyuu," came a voice. Everyone turned to see Akihiko with Rei sleeping on his back.

"Causing trouble? Me? Sir, you should know me better than that." Akihiko snorted.

"I do know you. That's why I'm concerned," smiled Akihiko. "Come. It's time to go. Team Urameshi has a match tomorrow."

* * *

"You should get some sleep, Hiei. It's late," Kurama said to the fire demon. Hiei glanced at him from the corner of his eye for a second, and then went back to glaring out the window. Kurama sighed. "Hiei you're not jealous are you?" Hiei quickly turned his head towards Kurama and glared.

"Jealousy is a weak human emotion! I'm not jealous of anyone!" he growled as he turned back to the window. Kurama sighed again.

"It kind of sounds like you're trying to convince yourself that and not me."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Alright, alright, just go get some sleep."

"Hn." Hiei did want to sleep but he couldn't. Every time he tried to relax the conversation form earlier kept haunting his brain. This angered Hiei deeply. He shouldn't care who the onna loves or doesn't love. It's not like they were together any more. So he had no reason to be jealous. What did the fox know? He's not jealous. He's not. Hiei growled. This was going to be a long night. Hiei opened the window and jumped out. He might as well go for a walk.

* * *

"_Welcome back everybody! The first match for today is Team Urameshi and Team Goro," _yelled Koto in her mike. _"Will the team leaders please step forward to decide the rules." _Yusuke stood in front of a man with green skin. He had black hair, which was pulled into a ponytail and wore a sleeveless white shirt with jean shorts.

"I propose a one-on-one battle," Goto said. His voice was low and ruff.

"That's fine," agreed Yusuke. Yusuke walked back to his team. "So who wants to go fi-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence because Hiei was already up there. "O-kay…"

"Damn, what's Shorty's problem?" asked Kuwabara.

"Maybe he didn't sleep well," said Belle with a worried tone.

"He probably didn't sleep at all," said Kurama.

"Well, that's no good," pouted Belle. Everyone ignored her and looked at Hiei's opponent. She was a pink-haired girl with purple eyes and pointed ears. She was short, about a head below Hiei and didn't look that physically strong.

"I feel sorry for you. You caught me on a bad day," growled Hiei as he took out his sword. The girl merely smirked.

"You look tired," she said. "I bet you didn't sleep at all last night."

"Hn, that's none of your business."

"Hm…maybe you should." She sucked in air and then blew it out. Instead of air coming out, there was a dark sparkly gas that covered the platform. It was thick but hung low to the ground. Hiei covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve so he wouldn't breathe it in.

Up in the audience Rei looked down at the smoke with wonder. "What is it?" she asked no one.

"Hmm. It looks like she's a dream eater," said Akihiko.

"Dream eater?"

"Yes, that smoke relaxes the victim and puts them in a deep slumber. Then once they began to slumber she feeds off them. It's quite funny to watch. The victim talks in their sleep. We might find out some interesting things." Rei stared at him in awe and then looked back to the fight.

Hiei was struggling in and out of consciousness. His vision became blurry while his eyelids felt heavy. He could hear people calling his name, probably his teammates. His eyes finally closed.

"_Hiei?" _he heard a girl's voice call him. It was kind and familiar.

"_Hiei!" _the voice called again. This time he opened his eyes. The world was fuzzy at first but he quickly blinked it away. He found himself lying on a grassy hill looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Did you fall asleep? That's not very nice," a voice said to him on the left. When he looked over to see whose voice it was his eyes widened.

"Rei?"

"Hm? What?" Hiei looked around in confusion.

"Where are we? What happen to the tournament?"

Rei blinked. "Tourn…ament? What tournament?"

"What do you mean what tournament? The tournament that made you leave for three months after you broke up with me!" growled Hiei. Rei stared at him then began to laugh.

"Broke up? What kind of dream did you have?"

"What about Akihiko?"

"Who's Akihiko?" she asked in confusion.

"You don't know him?" Rei shook her head. "So no competition?" Rei shrugged.

"Guess not."

* * *

Back in the real world everyone could hear what Hiei was saying, they couldn't see him though. "So no competition?" he said. Rei frowned and looked over to her four teammates, who were on her left.

"Why would Hiei think Akihiko's competition?" Jiyuu laughed nervously.

"Well…I think I mentioned something to him about Akihiko loving you…" Rei glared darkly at Jiyuu, "and that you love him too…"

"What!?" Rei reached over Akihiko to try and strangle him. Akihiko held her back.

"It's not like I said he was _in _love with you…"

"Um…I might have said alone those lines too…last night…" said Akihiko. Rei turned her glare to him.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Akihiko was walking on a dirt path through the forest when he saw Hiei walking towards him. Hiei had his head down and hand stuffed in his pockets. _

_"As long as Rei's on my team stay away from her," Akihiko said as he passed Hiei. Hiei went a few steps then halted, keeping his back on the duke's son._

_"What I do is none of your business," the short demon said._

_"It is when you involve Rei."_

_"What is she to you?" growled Hiei._

_"I love her." Hiei's energy dangerously rose. "Now, now Hiei, calm yourself. Tell you what, if your team wins the tournament then you get Rei back."_

_"And if you win?"_

_"I keep Rei, forever." With that Akihiko continued his walk down the dirt path._

* * *

"MY LORD!" yelled Yajuu as he witnessed Rei choking Akihiko with her bare hands. A wave of angry fire surrounded Rei. Shashu shook his head in disappointment then managed to hold Yajuu back. Knowing him he would end up hurting the lord by mistake.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I was only kidding," Akihiko managed to choke out. Akihiko's eyes averted towards the fight. "Oh, look, that lady is kissing Hiei."

"WHAT?" yelled Rei as she pushed Akihiko away. Akihiko began coughing as he rubbed his throat. "Wait you can't see a thing! How can you tell?"

"That's how Dream eaters feed."

"And you did say that before because?" asked with a deadly tone.

"I thought you would get mad." Rei pressed a gun to Akihiko's temple.

"And now?"

"You're pissed"

"That's right."

"Can you two please be quite? I'm trying to watch the fight!" said Jiyuu.

* * *

Back in Hiei's dream world Rei was kissing Hiei. Hiei's eyes were wide in shock. Something didn't feel right. Hiei looked around again. There were flowers and bunnies and birds and rainbows and suns-okay this isn't right. Hiei pushed Rei off. Rei looked shocked.

"What's wrong Hiei?"

"You're not Rei," he said wiping his mouth off.

"What? How could you say that?"

"You must not know her very well. Rei's a sadist. Bunnies and rainbows aren't her thing. You should get to know the person before you imitate them." The world around Hiei started to warp and turn back to the real world. When he came to, he realized he was on the ground. Quickly he stood up and faced his angry opponent. He rushed towards her angrily. "Fist of the mortal flame!" Hiei hit her square in the chest. The smoke began to fade as the girl coughed up blood and fell to the ground. Hiei closed his eyes and walked towards his team.

_"The winner of this math goes to Team Goto!" _Koto yelled in her mike. The erupted in confusion.

"Are you blind? Do you not see the girl that's three feet away from you, dead?" yelled Yusuke.

_"Well yeah but…Hiei was technically down ten seconds during the fight. I tried to tell everyone but the smoke was causing interference with my mike. Sorry, rules are rules."_

"whatever," Hiei said under his breath as he slid down the wall. He rested his head on the stadium wall and closed his eyes. He needed sleep.

StR: I realize that I can't be serious for no more than a sentence. So for some reason I really feel like doing a question and answer thing. I don't know why….so if you have any questions about me or any of my stories but them in the review or email me them.

* * *

Y: I have a question.

StR: Yes?

Y: Can I 20 bucks?

StR: Okay remember to review. I love reviews!

Y: Hey!

StR: Bye-Bye!

Y: …


	29. Suprise Match

StR: Yo! It's been awhile…sorry. Here's the chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please review! I love them!

"**It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return, but what is the most painful is to love someone and never find the courage to let the person know how you feel."**

* * *

Last time:

"_The winner of this math goes to Team Goto!" _Koto yelled in her mike. The stadium erupted in confusion.

"Are you blind? Do you not see the girl that's three feet away from you, dead?" yelled Yusuke.

_"Well yeah but…Hiei was technically down ten seconds during the fight. I tried to tell everyone but the smoke was causing interference with my mike. Sorry, rules are rules."_

"Whatever," Hiei said under his breath as he slid down the wall. He rested his head on the stadium wall and closed his eyes. He needed sleep.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 29: Suprise Match

"Will the next fighters please come up," shouted Koto enthusiastically.

Kuwabara and Belle began arguing about who was going to go next.

"Kuwabara just let her go next," said a pissed off Yusuke.

"What? Why should I?" yelled Kuwabara. Yusuke and Kurama pointed at their opponent's next fighter. The next fighter was an average size girl with long lavender hair and pale pupiless eyes. She was wearing a simple white kimono. "Oh, that's why." Belle smirked in triumphed and skipped to the stage.

Back with Team Akihiko, the air had changed drastically. Akihiko coward behind Jiyuu how was trying to scoot as far away from Rei as he could. The pyro sat with her arms and legs crossed while glaring down at the newest member of Team Urameshi. There was a very strong deadly aura flowing out of Rei, so strong that the gang could feel it. Belle glanced in Rei's direction. She assumed that those glares were for her. Belle didn't know the girl personally but she had heard of her. The other always talked about her while they were training for the tournament. She had learned that she was dating Hiei then broke the poor boy's heart. The tournament wasn't the first time Belle had seen the half demon either. That night at the bar where she first meant Hiei was. Even though Rei was wearing a cloak Bell knew it was her. You can hide your energy but you can't hide your scent. The blonde smirked as an evil idea popped in her head. She turned back to the group and started to wave at Hiei.

"Hiei dear, make sure you watch me! I'm going to beat this gal easily!" she said in a fake sweet voice. Hiei parted his eyes to look at her, nodded, then closed his eye again. This girl annoyed him dearly but the more he acted coldly towards her the more she was attracted to him. So he then he started to ignore her but then her persistent talking never stopped. He found that the only way to deal with this girl was to give her a little attention (much to his despise) then go on with ignoring her. Belle turned back to her opponent with a happy grin on her face. Her mission was accomplished.

"Uhhh….Rei?" quivered Akihiko. Rei growled as lighting crackled around her body. Why was Hiei giving her acknowledgement? He couldn't be over her yet, not after what happened in the forest. What really pissed off Rei was how jealous she was getting. Of course she still liked Hiei and of course she enjoyed that kiss but they weren't together anymore. Rei tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths but that only did the opposite effect. It made her lighting only grow stronger. Jiyuu had to create a barrier with his staff to keep the team from getting hit.

"I think you should probably calm down now or you might electrocute everyone," wined Jiyuu. Rei turned to glare at the demon.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" she yelled.

'**Do you want me to take over so you can go into the corner of woe?' **asked Kyoto with a laugh.

'That might be a good idea,' she thought with a sigh.

Rei closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Instantly her energy died down and she was bad to her normal self. Well, sort of. Akihiko peered over Jiyuu and stared at Rei.

"Rei?" he asked cautiously. The brunette looked over with bored eyes.

"Close enough," she said coldly then went back to watching the fight.

Belle dodged the opponent's sword swipes effortlessly. It seemed like she knew all the moves her opponent was going to do.

"Ah, so she is from the Seishin clan," said Rei.

"Ah , so it is you Kyoto!" said a smiling Akihiko.

"That's right," said Kyoto.

'Seishin clan?' Rei asked.

'**A clan of cat demons. You know how each different cat clan has a certain power, right?'**

'Well duh. I am a cat demon.'

'**The Seishin's power is being able to read their opponent's mind and if the opponent is of the opposite gender then they can control them.'**

'Mind control…'

'**That's right.'**

'What a dirty trick.'

**'All's fair in love and war.'**

'Wait…Could she control any man?'

**'You mean Hiei? I guess but probably not for very long and knowing him it would only happen once.'**

'I'll kill her.'

Kyoto rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the fight. Belle won by stealing the sword and jamming it into it's owner's windpipe.

"Akihiko…" said Rei with a shadow covering her eyes.

"Ah, you're back."

"When we get to the final and fight Team Urameshi I want to fight her," she said softly.

"How do you know they're going to get to the finals?" asked Yajuu.

"There's no way they will lose. Aki promise me."

"You haven't called me Aki since you were a child. Well, okay I promise but you also have to promise me something." Rei glanced at him with confused eyes. "Promise not to actually kill her."

"Wasn't playing on it, why?"

"The Seishin clan is very loyal to our clan. I don't think Father would be very happy with me if you did."

"But I hate your father."

"Plleeeaassseee!" begged Akihiko. Rei merely nodded. The duke's son threw his hands around Rei and shouted. "Yea!"

"Get off," she growled yet made no attempt to get him off.

Now it was Hiei's turn to get jealous. He glared at Akihiko with heated eyes. It sure looked like she had gotten over him fast. Kurama looked at his friend and sighed. It didn't look like Hiei was getting over Rei; it looked like he was getting worse. This could be bad if Rei ever come back to the team. Hiei was drawn back to reality when he felt someone glomp him.

"Did you watch me Hiei?" squealed Belle.

"Hn," he snorted while pushing her away. He angrily jumped on to the stage. Fighting was the only way Hiei knew how to get rid of his anger.

"What again? What's Shorty's problem?" asked Kuwabara.

"I have no idea," said a confused Yusuke.

"Well…" Kurama started as he pointed to the audience. Akihiko still refused to let go Rei even though the half-breed was getting annoyed.

"Oh…So he really does still have feelings for Rei." Belle eyes narrowed and the detective's comment. That damn girl was ruining everything. Hiei was Belle's and no one else's. She knew this for a fact since she always gets what she wants. The cat girl was a Seishin after all.

'But what is that girl doing with someone as great as Lord Akihiko,' she thought. Her eyes widen as a thought appeared in her mind. 'Is she…no. That's impossible. At least that's what I hope.'

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" came Hiei's voice from the stadium. Belle's eyes snapped to the fight. It just started and Hiei already brought out that attack. Why? He didn't need it.

"_Ano….I guess since Hiei's opponent is a pile of ash Team Urameshi gets another win. One more and they take the match!"_

"Let's go I have another dragon waiting to turn you to ash," growled Hiei. The last two members of the opposing team began to shake. Hiei just kicked their leader in one second. The two looked at each other and bolted out the stadium. "Tch, cowards."

_"Team Urameshi…wins?"_ the audience began shouting in protest. They wanted a good fight. Koto jumped at the sudden outburst. _"Don't worry folks! There's going to be another match! Team __Pattin vs Team Akihiko!" _Team Urameshi's eyes, along with Rei's, snapped at Koto.

"What?" yelled Rei. "Eh?" The girl looked around. Somehow she was now on the stage and not in the audience.

"Ah, I love Jiyuu's transportation spells," grinned Akihiko as he rested his arm on Rei's shoulder. Rei growled and kicked him in the shin.

"Why wasn't I informed of a match today?" yelled Rei.

"Haha, sorry I forgot!"

"Forgot! Akihiko I…" Rei looked froze when she noticed all the eyes on her. The brunette pulled her team leader down and whispered in his ear. "I don't have weapons."

"What? You have a gu-"

"I have one bullet in my gun and no swords."

"EH!? BUT!"

"THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD TELL ME WE HAVE A MATCH!" Akihiko scratched his head.

"I guess you could just not fight."

"I have to. It was part of the deal."

"Oh yeah." Akihiko turned to the other team. "I propose a two on two battle."

The leader nodded. "That's fine. Lets' go Kouta."

"Right Pattin." They were both some sort of fish demons. They had this kind of water chocker devices that covered their gills. Rei just assumed it why hoe the breathed on dry land.

_"Alright, here's the lineup; Akihiko and Rei vs. Pattin and Kouta. Begin!"_

Akihiko's nose twitched. "Ew…they smell."

"Yeah, Fish demons usually do smell."

"Sludge bomb!" Rei and Akihiko turned their attention towards Kouta, who had just coughed up a ball of slime. It hit the ground right by Akihiko. The Duke's son screamed and started running around in circles with his hands covering his nose and mouth.

"Ewewewewewewewewewew!" Rei sweat dropped and sighed.

"Don't look down," she said.

"Huh, why?" he asked looking down. As soon as he did he fell to the ground hard. He slowly got up and started stumbling around.

"I'd never seen anyone look so dumb before," she said smiling.

"I still know how to make you smile though," chuckled Akihiko. Rei pouted and turned away from him, blushing a little. Hiei saw this from his seat in the bleachers. He growled and slouched down in jealousy.

"Breathe Hiei," Kurama said to him.

"Shut up Fox."

Back down in the fight both Akihiko and Rei ran around dodging more sludge bombs. Turns out they had an acid base so they stung when they hit. Rei had found that out the hard way.

"Doesn't he ever run out!" she growled.

"He will if I cut off his head!" said Akihiko as he had a sword out of fire. He slid on the ground to change his direction and sprinted straight to Kouta.

"I'll shot down what's his face," said Rei leaping in the air and taking out her gun. Rei aimed her gun and was about to shoot. Pattin smirked and stood his ground, taking Rei off guard. 'Why isn't he trying to get out of the way? I have a clear shot if he just stands still,' thought Rei. 'Oh well.' Gravity started to take effect and she started descending towards the fish demon. Deciding it was the perfect distance away, the sadist pulled the trigger. Or more like tried to. Rei's eyes widen when she found she couldn't move. 'What the hell? I can't move and I'm headed straight for him!' Pattin's smirk turned to a grin as a trident appeared in his hands. He threshed it forward just as her decent was in reach. The tree pointed weapon went painfully in her stomach. Akihiko turned towards them when he heard the crowd go quite. His eyes widened as Pattin flung Rei off his trident. She skidded across the ground and began to cough off blood.

"Hehehe. Confused? Kouta's Sludge bombs have a paralyzing effect once it 's in the blood stream

'Crap...'thought Rei weakly. The world around her began to pulse in and out of focus. 'I was afraid this would happen…'

'And there's no enchanted swords to hold me back,' came an evil voice.

'I can't…give in…' Pattin readied his weapon to make the final blow.

"Die!" he yelled as he began his attack. His weapon was stopped when Akihiko took the blow. He was able to defect the hit so it would hit his shoulder rather than his chest. Pattin growled and jumped back before Akihiko had the time to retaliate. The handsome male cringed and put a hand to his wound to stop the bleeding.

"MY LORD!" the rest of the team yelled in concern

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about Rei…" he said looking down at her. He gasped as he saw Rei's eyes flicker from their normal blue color to a deep read iris.

"Crap. Jiyuu!" he yelled turning towards his team.

"He's already gone," said Shashu.

"Good." Akhiko's eyes narrow has him jumped back to avoid an out of the blue blow.

_"This is amazing folks! Rei just attacked her own teammate!" _

Rei growled as she stared at Akihiko with red silted eyes and then attacked him again. Her nails grew claw-like as she made contact with Akihiko's already wounded shoulder. Akihiko cringed as he jumped to the other side of the platform so he could recover and get out of her attack range.

"Stay still so I can kill you, Aki," she said with deeper evil sounding voice.

"You can't kill me," he growled. "Rei" smirked.

"I killed my own mother. What make you think I can't kill you?"

Yusuke and the gang's eyes widened.

"She…killed her mother," gasped Botan.

'That's right. She did say her mother was murdered but it didn't think it was by her hands,' thought Hiei.' The gang turned their attention back to the match when Akihiko began to speak.

"I like the other Rei better. Bring her back," he said.

"Uh…no."

"You don't really have a chose."

"Hm?" Suddenly three swords stabbed the ground around Rei.

"Trap!" shouted Jiyuu. Three beams of light ensnared Rei like rope. Rei began to struggle. "Seal!" The beams absorbed into Rei's body and her eyes began to flicker again. Finally the turned back to blue as she fell towards the ground. Akihiko rushed forward and caught her before she could hit the ground. He picked her up and started walking to the sidelines.

"Why?" called out Pattin. Akihiko stopped to allow him to continue. "Why do you project a servant girl? She's easily replaceable."

"Servant? Who told you she was a servant?" he asked quietly.

"I know all about how your family shows their statist level. Your family crest is on your forehead, showing you as a high level. The other three male members have them on their shoulder or neck showing them as high level solders. You cover them up to stay out of demon form."

"Rei wears a headband. How do you know she's not of the royal family?"

"You're the only heir so it can't be on her forehead. We can see her neck and shoulders and there's no crest. That must mean it's low, i.e she's at a lower level. Someone could easily replace her. She pathetic anyway." The air around Akihiko changed as he handed Rei over to Jiyuu.

"Heal her," he said.

"Yes sir." Jiyuu then vanished taking Rei with her.

"You know, I really hate it when demons say bad things my people," he growled with his back towards Pattin. "But…" He slowly turned around to face him. Pattin and Kouta began to shake in fear as they saw Akihiko's eye's glow red. "I hate it even more when demons say bad things about my family!" The two fish demons were shocked by his words.

"What? Family?" stuttered Kouta. The ground began to creak and crumple as spirit energy began to radiate off of the young future duke,

"Rei's my cousin! She's kin!" growled Akihiko. "You hurt her! No one hurts my family and gets away with it!" Fire surrounded him as her loudly roared.

* * *

StR: Wow…I'm so mean to Rei…I kind of feel bad…

Y: No you don't

StR: You're right. Please review!


End file.
